Wrath of the gods
by The Broken Ghost
Summary: Starting soon after the movie - Wrath of the Titans Hades tries to adapt to new life as a mortal, along the way he meets a young girl named Persephone she is the daughter to a well respected man in the city of Argos. But as Hades starts to find new happiness evil starts to rise its ugly head. Can Hades save Persephone and humainty at the same time? Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

_I could no long hear them; their pain their suffering the one thing that I could use against my brother long ago left my body, the chatter of teeth against the cold ice the smell of tears bringing moisture to the ground seemed like a strange dream, the sort of dream that had you waking up in distress questioning everything around you, everything that had been taught to you since you could walk. Even the air smelt different the life in the air stronger than before the birds actually ventured away from their chicks to feed, dainty wings carried them across the great ocean my brother once ruled with an iron fist many a time I would have to deal with the aftermath of his anger such a thought brought a pang of grief to my heart that I didn't know existed, tears prickled my eyes my upper lip began to twitch causing the bristles of my beard to quiver like a branch caught in a light breeze, only now did it occur to me; I was the last one the last remaining _god.

One giant leap for man kind

The winter wind seemed to attack the small city with vengeance many window shutters were reduced to being nailed shut the small gaps smeared with the bodily fluids of a freshly slaughtered lamb, the carcass its self was roasting on a spitting fire the juices making a thick gravy the bones used for medicine no more would they have, to sacrifice their best spoils to the gods above them no longer would man have to deal with scraps.

His breath caught in the crisp afternoon air his body was tense as small tremors flowed through his body giving him the illusion that someone walked over his grave, his body long, slender with a hint of a curve wrapped up in an old shepherds cloak head bowed as if mourning the death of a beloved one fingers pale gripping onto the limited warmth that his body was able to produce during such hard months, pale grey eyes had followed the scrambling leaves for what seemed like hours yet no place had been willing to open its doors to an outsider already it seemed that his new life was just a rebirth of his old one, he had been shauned before why had he expected change so quickly? Stepping on the leaf that had been a distant companion he listed to it crunching under his weight, a small arch way creating what would later be refered to as an alley way seemed his only source of hope his feet dragged against the ground they only felt like to great ice blocks; he could barely even wriggle his toes.

The arch provided some comfort the wind seeming less violent now that he had a roof over his head which was nothing more than two planks of wood nailed together, his legs hunched up against his chest his back ached as he lent against the stone wall behind him he couldn't remember the last time he had slept in a bed (maybe that was a good thing, this way he wouldn't have a chance of knowing how soft a straw filled mattress really was...) his head tilted back exposing his neck to the cold as he listened to the wood groaning under the strain of staying together, he pulled the clock tighter around his body trying to cover up his ears his hair might be long but it wasn't thick, he hadn't looked around to see if there was any source of warmth to come by it was to dark and the thought of moving when the ground was starting to produce heat that his mind was conjuring up was enough to make him sit through the harsh winter weather hoping, it would have eased up by morning so he could get some food in his belly along with some money in his pocket that he might be able to spend the night in a small tavern or inn.

Bringing his hands to his face not even suppressing a forced laugh when he couldn't feel his beard tickle his numb hands, he started to breath into them thinking that his breath would surface enough warmth that moving such tender muscles wouldn't feel like he had shoved his hand into a bag of pins.

* * *

Dawn couldn't have come sooner as the sunlight creeped up over the horizon bringing light to the silent city of Argos already workers were rubbing the sleepy dust out the corner of their eyes, unlike the humans some animals were heading back to their burrows or their nests one bird in particular hid himself away in the corner of an arch way just above the head of a sterring male.

The hood from his cloak had slipped from his head during his few hours of unrestful sleep his face pale while the tip of his nose was a light baby pink, his feet were the first things to move the heels becoming more worn as he scuffed them forward allowing his long legs to ease out of the cramped position that he had placed himself in, a pleasured groan passed his lips when his knees popped back in their rightful joints. A hand placed over his stomach at the sound of a loud growl his cheeks would have flushed all though due to his pale complexion that wouldn't happen, finally with some source of light he was able to look around his surroundings yet just as he feared before darkness took over him there was nothing here that he could eat.

Sliding his hand down onto the ground he pushed himself up his legs wobbled at first but as he took hold of the wall beside him he found it somewhat easier to get a straighter back, there was a nip in the air that made him rise his hood to cover his face his hands swiftly coated by the long sleeves as his stomach growled once more he pushed himself forward hoping to find a simple meal, he knew from experience that during these cold months food was scarce so he would be lucky if he found even a simple chunk of stale bread.

* * *

"Fresh bread, hot from the fire."

A man who looked to be in his forties maybe even earlier fifties was building up his stall a patched stained white cloth hung above him attached to two thick poles, a large long plank of wood was fitted between them on top of this plank of wood was various breads; some were large others small a few even had olives or berries stuffed inside them to give them more of a kick in their flavour.

_Bread..._

It was a simple source of food something that could be found on any local stall but right now it sounded like a five course meal, he couldn't remember the last time he was able to eat something other than the food in his realm the smells were strong he even took a moment to pause as he widen his nostrils, inhaling the scent of freshly risen dough and heated olives fumbling around in his pockets he tried to find a coin or two the last thing he needed, was to feel like a fool to order some bread only to find that he bore no way of paying for it. His fears were true there was no money in his pockets it wasn't so long ago that he had all the wealth that any man could want, now it seemed he would have to get money the hard way by stealing it.

Hiding away his hands he made the moves of walking around the stall the market was quiet the owner still too busy to notice that he was around, if he was going to pull off a crime he would have to work fast before the owner acted like an owl during a night of hunting.

Walking towards the stall making sure that his feet only rested against the ground for a brief amount of time he stretched his hand forward (he didn't bother to check the loaf of bread that would waste time) he grabbed onto a loaf that was filled with olives it was hot against his hand, yanking it towards himself he turned around calmly walking away he had learnt from his years of witnessing schemes such as this going badly that running always made you the prime suspect, sadly for him the owner wasn't as dim-witted as he made himself seem.

"You've got to pay for that."

He stood leaning against the plank of wood his hand on his hip as he narrowed his eyes towards the back of Hades's skull that was attempting to retreat from him before paying the fine, as Hades turned himself around the owner of the stall made his way around the stall standing almost nose to nose to his first thief of the day, Hades opened his mouth to explain that he had no money when his cloak became awfully tight around his throat causing him to drop the loaf of bread that rolled down by his feet, no one would have dared touch him if they really knew who he was: however it wouldn't do much good even if they did he bore no powers to use against them he began to move himself trying to get out of the grip, which made the owner chuckle clearly seeing that this thief he had captured wasn't like the others who knew many ways in order to get out, he pushed against the thief's stomach as he briefly let go causing Hades to fall onto his backside in an ungracious manner he had no time to stand up, as the owner was in front of him faster than Demeter's wrath against a selfish mortal his cloak grabbed his face forced to rise up to stare in the bitter eyes of the owner.

"Its alright I'll pay for it."

A voice that held no relevance to Aphrodite caused the angered man to pause in his death threats he turned and immiedtley bowed to the female, who stood with a pouch in her hand producing out two coins Hades also turned looking towards the female to her he must seem like nothing more than a simple beggar, his face was flushed from anger but now it seemed that humiliation sweeped in he dared not trail her body instead he peered into her eyes that were a swiss green that seemed to sparkle with the ever growing sun that poured down on them yet no heat was to be found. The man who held the withered old cloak that Hades used in order to protect himself from the cold and to hide away the clothing that he wore as a god, started to stutter and shake his head claiming that the man he had in his grasp should pay not her.

The female however simply rose up her hand as she shook her head a dainty smile came across her lips, she placed the two coins on the plank of wood picking up a loaf of bread that she placed in her furry bag that hung limply from her shoulder, as she covered it with the small flap a look of concern causing her eyebrows to joint together creating the most adorable knit came across her face she took not one but two steps towards the men, the owner of the almost robbed stall let go of Hades causing him to slouch against the ground his hands resting against his hips to make sure that he wouldn't fall flat on his back.

"Here."

The female spoke in a caring tone of voice as she picked up the loaf of bread that had fallen at his feet during the scuffle handing it to him like a mother hands a doll to a child, the smile never left her lips as she watched the male stretch his hands taking the bread from her he held onto it limply suddenly confused on why he even tried to steal it in the first place, as the female rose to bid the owner farewell Hades too found his feet he clambered back to his full height placing the bread against his chest if there was any attempt that it would be snatched from him again.

"Farewell miss ..."

Hades didn't catch the name of the young women who helped him instead he found himself face to face with the seething owner, the owner had to stand on his tip toes so that he could look at the male in the eye he tried to look angry like a bear who had been forcefully woken from hibernation, Hades though showed no sign of fear not even a flicker as he gazed unwounded in the cold dead eyes of a man whose life was run by profit and wealth a typical sight to be seen. The owner was tempted to wrench the bread from the other males hands and toss it in the mud puddle such a thought seemed humorous: easily done instead though, the owner decided that a simple threat would be enough to keep his reputation in tact along with not wasting good bread.

"Next you come here you better have a leather pouch with coins, else not even the fair maiden will be able to save you."

He didn't end his "threat" with a _now beat it_ line instead he turned himself produced a fake smile and served other customers who were busy poking and prodding at the bread at least when Hades, attempted to steal he knew exactly what he wanted turning himself around he decided that it would be best to enjoy his meal back at the arch way at least there he would have some privacy without the constant threat of having someone attempt to steal it, as he knew that there were others better at what he just attempted to do earlier.

* * *

The arch way was abandoned just as he left it all expect for the bird that remained in the warm next it had made himself, sitting himself down in the same spot that he attempted to have his first sleep he pushed down his hood so he could actually see what he was attempting to do. Looking down at the bread in his hands he ripped it in half causing the strong scent of olives and dough to highlighten his taste buds, bringing one half to his face he took a huge chunk out of it eating noisily only realising now just how hungry he had become.

Shaking an open palm to get rid of the crumbs that felt like pieces of grain sticking under his nails the bird decided to act bold, flying down from its perch the crumbs looking like a tasty meal it greedily began to peck at the crumbs not becoming startled, by the sound of gnawing as the male began to eat his second piece of bread that was bigger than his own hand. Hades hesitated in finishing off the bread so quickly instead he slipped it into the pocket saving it for another day he didn't think that he would be able to get away with stealing a second time, without being pinned and hunted down by some sort of wanna be hero he had to deal with many of them who thought that becoming a hero meant you could easily walk into one of the gardens, but it was what type of hero that you were that deemed your fate in the underworld.

Clouds loomed around the once bright city Hades had no idea how long he had been sat underneath his arch way, it seemed like only minutes he moved himself to the side as he tilted his head towards the clouds watching their dark gloomy colour, a colour that would have usually signalled the start of a great storm brought on by his younger brother yet this time it was only nature not the hands of a god that was starting a storm that would surely shake the very floors of the city. Hades hoisted himself up on his two legs his hood swiftly followed covering his face in shadows the window began to whip the sound of fabric rumpling in the wind was muffled, by the cries of those who feared that this was the wrath of departed gods it made Hades roll his eyes skywards these people always seemed to find a way to blame even one of natures greatest storms on the gods who were no more. Instead of hanging around he moved himself away from the arch way the bird that had stayed with him during his limited hours hid himself away in the warmth of his nest, Hades had no knowledge on where he was headed everything seemed so different in the dark light it made it seem like he was back at home back in the one place he could call his own because not even his brother, could touch something there without his permission.

"Brother"

It might have been coincidence but the moment he uttered that one word with such raw emotion the heavens opened, large drops of rain fell down heavily onto his curved shoulders that were trying to keep his hood in place while his hands hid within the comfort of his sleeves, he needed to find shelter soon else he would find himself swept off into the near by ocean.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please give me some reviews even if it is just how to make my next chapter better, or even what I could do to make this chapter more understandable, I hope I kept Hades in character he really is fun to write about once you get past the sadness that surrounds him. _

_Signed - The Broken Ghost._


	2. Chapter 2

** Sherbika - Thank you for the review through pm really appreciate it, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Haymaker

They huddled together like penguins facing the wrath of a winter storm; patch work coats shivering their fleshy muzzles letting out a series of low groans which seemed to add to the shaking of the barn, their trophs lay bare only a few crumbs scattered the base the hay around their split hoofs now covered in mud from when they trampled the ground, after being brought in from the fields that now looked like a newly fashioned swamp. A low fence split the barn in three parts the cows keeping the entrance boarded while next to them chickens along with a rogue roster hid away in their freshly hay bedded homes, there was no chicks to be seen as the eggs were collected months before they would be able to hatch it was only during special times of the year that a new life was allowed in such a dank place as this, next to the chickens was a ground covered in hay and straw mainly used for bedding but also to keep at least a little warmth in the lively barn it was also, the place where milking could be done without the constant threat of being knocked over by a moody cow.

Like every barn there was a small loft where no matter the weather always seemed to look like it was a safe haven; which is where our fair maiden sat cross-legged.

* * *

It was the maiden from the stall market this was her one place where she could feel safe a place where running her life didn't have to be over seen by her father, a long grey cloak wrapped around her arms her hands just seen under the long sleeves witting utensils laid out in front of her most of them were just drawings of the cows while others were her own ideas of inventions, most where just simple copies of her fathers work which she tried to enhance and actually make them workable her father was a good hard man but most of the time his head was up in the clouds. Shivering as a gale the size of Argos pushed through the various gaps of the barn she pulled her cloak tighter around her body, her feet buried in the hay that had been tossed up here for extra winter supply for when by the off-chance they would run out. She didn't like to brag but her father had more money than he knew what to do with never during her eighteen years of living under his roof had they reached a crisis', that would mean they would have to live off of rations for a few nights.

Beside her many drawings two painted pictures could be seen one was her mother who her father used to gloat was more beautiful than Aphrodite and smarter that Athena, her father was right about the smarts as she would never allow him to say such a thing when they were out in public in fear that it would anger the gods, (her mother used to tell her many stories on how men and women were punished for thinking themselves as high as the Olympians.) Beauty though didn't seem to be one of her stronger points, her mothers hair was a dull orange like a dying fire her eyes, were close together a strange shade of grey highlighted them, she was shorter than her father; this made her always think that is why father chose her mother because he liked to dominate people make them seem small and weak in front of his prence. She shuddered at such a thought many times her friends who she had to play with in secret would mutter the all to familiar phase:

_How could someone so cruel raise someone like you? _

It pained her to think that her friends saw her father as some monster that had been created in the pits of Hades but many times her friends had proved her right, so much that she had started to no longer defend her father when they would go to market day as a family.

Beside the picture of her father was a man that she respected and idolised: Archimedes.

In her mind he was the best inventor that was able to sweep through the streets of Greece her father on the other hand hated him he saw Archimedes as a pest, something that stole others work to gain the respect that was rightfully his.

* * *

Collecting her various drawings she carefully placed them in a small box underneath her drawings other strange objects loomed there, from tiny pieces of wood to rope along with a wooden doll that had yet to be painted so it was unclear on what it was meant to be, but she knew what it was:

A music box.

Music always fascinated her when there was a storm brewing her mother would sing to her never rising her voice even when the thunder boomed, now since her mother passed away she was left in the silence and the anger of the storm coming up here where her father wouldn't be able to catch her unless he saw the flickering light she was able, to work on her own invention in peace it was going to be touch and go as she had no idea if it would work, then if it did how would she bring it out to the public?

"Persephone!"

A bellow that should have belonged to a lone bull pulled Persephone out of her thoughts her head shot up sharply, causing a hiss to pass her clenched teeth when she was able to pull out a knot in her fringe quickly pushing her box under the hay hoping that the family of mice wouldn't be able to naw through the wood, she blew out her candle before scrambling down the stairs knowing that she would have to make herself seem busy else her father would start to get suspicious of where she had been. She had only just made it to the chicken feed when her father burst through the barn doors:

The cows struggled to move the heat radiating from their bodies moving as the cold air followed by the rain that was caught in the wind, surged through the barn he was a stout man with bone white hair and dark green eyes that always reminded Persephone of a leaf floating on the surface of a puddle, in his hand he carried a lantern tightly his hand shaking either from the effort from not dropping it or the pure fact that even he couldn't fight against the cold. The conversation between father and daughter was short and to the point:

"Where have you been I have been calling for you for over an hour now."

Persephone knew that this was impossible her father could barely concentrate on anything but his inventions for more than an hour let alone looking around for her.

"I was making sure the cattle where all right then decided to make sure the chickens had enough food for the evening."

It was a convincing lie Persephone had to run the farm as small as it seemed there was a lot to do, her father who seemed convinced by the white lie nodded his head as he grunted before turning himself around heading back out into the weather, Persephone for once didn't hesitate she scurried on after her father knowing full well that he knew she hated the dark as she stepped out into the cold she swung the door behind her hoping it was shut she wanted to get back to the house before the candle would go out plunging them into darkness.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been traveling for by the time he allowed himself to stop and get some much needed rest his feet were numb his body was soaked through, his cloak clung to him like it was a second skin it made him shudder in disgust he wanted to take it off but that would risk making his body even more venerable than it already was.

_"Persephone!"_

His ears pricked to the bellow that seemed to make even the thunder quake in fear he turned himself around upon the barn that he had been leaning against, peering through the cracks that were once covered in spider webs now laying bare due to the storm he noticed the same maiden that had paid for his loaf of bread which was now possibly nothing more than bread pudding no good for his stomach unless he liked slop. The man who made the call seemed tall but that could just be due to the clothing that he wore he carried a lantern in his hand, how it had managed to survive during the storm didn't seem to trouble Hades he knew that mortals worked in strange ways and had learnt to put up with them.

Watching the discussion between what he could guess were father and daughter he moved himself away heading in the direction that the old man walked through he crouched down peering around the thick corner of the barn, he took hold of a stone that easily sat in the palm of his hand he wrapped his fingers around it his body twitching at the added coldness, he could feel his body heating up the stone making it easier to hold as he waited watching with a silent eye much like when he waited for the feeling of bread to actually fall down in his gullet followed by a true taste, he watched the conversation happening in front of him in silence the words were hushed by the wind something he was grateful for he didn't enjoy listening to family squabbles he had to live through one back when he was a god. As the young female quickly took off after her father he tossed the stone towards the door that was left to shut on its own, the stone bounce on the ground before rolling prevent the door to shut, however Hades didn't move from where he was hiding himself he was waiting to make sure that the girl didn't turn back to make sure that everything was secure.

And she didn't.

Hades didn't know if it was because the female had spotted him or maybe it was just down to the fates being on his side for once but as soon as he couldn't see the flicker of the candle light he moved, forward wanting to get out of the storm before it was to late.

* * *

The storm sounded so far away as he stood in the barn listening to the commotion of the cattle the ruffling of feathers from chickens the sharp scrapping of claws against wood from an angry rooster, his head tilted as he walked around seeing if there was a place he could rest for the night or even a few hours just to make sure, that his clothing would no longer feel like a burden.

"Oof!"

He grunted when he walked into a ladder rubbing the back of his skull he looked at the many steps that he would have to climb, grabbing onto the ladder he started to climb thinking that any place was better than laying on a floor next to a family of chickens who would easily give away his position if he even twitched in his sleep. Reaching the top he hesitated for a moment there was three piles of thick hay with one spot in the center that was cleared, climbing himself up he allowed himself to walk around the clean bit gazing up towards the beams that were in a cris cross pattern the sound of spiders dragging their across the thick wood caused him to look away, he slipped his cloak off hanging it upon a hook that swung from the ceiling possibly to be used in order to carry food back and forth. Pushing his hair back from his shoulders and around his neck he settled himself down onto one of the piles of straw, he shifted himself around; something was digging in the base of his back.

Shifting himself around he finally gave on trying to find a more comfortable position and instead turned himself around he moved the hay out from under him, to find his fingers wrapping around a simple box he frowned in confusion wondering why it was there it seemed innocent enough so placing it down next to him hoping that he wouldn't roll onto it in his sleep he laid himself down on the straw his eyes darting around, it wasn't as dark as he first suspected he guessed it was because it wasn't even night yet he sighed as he turned himself onto his side his body was shaking from the cold causing him to pull some straw over his body to use it like some sort of blanket. He listened to the gentle sound of the cows below him thinking that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep but his mortal body had other ideas, his eyelids began to feel heavy his body felt like there was a weight around his ankles forcing him to drift off into a welcomed sleep.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Again please R&R thank you._

_Signed - The Broken Ghost._


	3. Chapter 3

Hide and Seek

His slumber was disturbed by a sound so simple it only increased the speed of his heart as he rose his head shakily from the pile of hay that he lay his body upon, he dared not move knowing that even though the cattle below him were known for being over clumsy there was no hay fresh enough to create such sounds that he would create if he were to dare move, so when his heart began to beat in his ears his eyes darted towards the other side of the bar watching as a shadow stretched across the wall by the slender curve of the shoulders, with a slight hunched back that was a meer mess of hair pushed back from an angelic face it was clear to Hades that this was none other than the young female who had offered him food a day ago. He forced himself to hold his breath a childish thought that had never been with him even during his younger years laying in the pit of his fathers belly made him think, that such a small movement of a grain of hay moving would bring his where abouts known to the young woman below him.

Unaware of an unwelcome guest above Persephone focused her attention on one of the younger cows her name _Patch_ it seemed such a typical name but Persephone had her reasons, the young Patch had a strange shaped black splat across her right eye while the rest of her face and neck remained pure white even her hind quarters were bare expect for her long tail. Stretching her hand forward she placed it against the damp muzzle her body wanted to wrench at the feel of saliva, repeatedly chewed grain along with what she hoped was only dirt but instead she found herself smiling as she spoke gently to her, soothing the shudder of the young cows body she allowed her hand to trail from the muzzle she didn't wipe her hand upon her dress meekly turned her body walking towards the gate being sure not to let her feet become trampled by hooves that were lighter than a shire still made your foot swell twice the size than what was natural. Behind her over the sound of disturbed cows who still insisted on slumbering even though the chickens were making more of a racit than what was necessary, she could hear the light sound of Patch walking on behind her; her heavy udder swayed needing to be milked to relieve some stress that was making her feel agitated like a fly rest within her mule shaped ears.

Hooking her finger through the vine that created the lock she pushed the gate open with just a graze of her finger tips she stepped to the side pressing her lower back against the plank of wood, Patch seemed to hesitate looking towards Persephone as if she had the strength in her heart to fool her grunting she dragged her dirt filled split hooves against the ground before standing in front of a small stall her head bowed down blowing against the ground, sending pieces of grain along with dust across the ground like she was trying to help with the chores around the barn. Closing the gate she took hold of a wooden bucket taking her rightful place upon the stall her hand rose to rest against the warm under belly of Patch trying to give her some comfort, she knew that even though what she was about to do eased some strain upon the young cows large body it was always a strange feeling having something forcefully removed from your body even if it was natural.

"Here we go girl."

Blowing against her hands thinking it was only fair that her hands be warm she lightly gripped one of the udders and began to squeeze, just as she predicated Patch rose her front hoof slamming it against the ground harshly followed by a loud grunt of annoyance, Persephone dragged her around in small circular movements soothing the beast that stood taller than herself it seemed to work as with one sulk swish of her tail Patches lowered her head allowing the milking to continue.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep that was the only rational explanation for the sun being lower in the sky there was no pain around his head or his gutt, which meant that he hadn't been found out and wounded; his cloak still hung from the hook above him swaying in time with the movement of the outside world that pushed gently through the cracks like a mother stroking a newborn's forehead, he grumbled pushing himself up the hay rustling under the greater weight if it wasn't for the sound of a foot scuffing against the ground possibly out of shock or accidental movement he would have stood up. With his heart in his mouth Hades cursed his mortal mind he hated how easy he seemed to forget things when before he could go over equations no meer mathematician could resolve, he didn't allow himself to panic that would be a sign of weakness so instead he remained perfectly still he tensed up his body while he forced his ears to become sensitive to every sound that was around them the scuffing started once more though it happened in a pattern, the chickens began to squabble as they came running out a few even tripped over the small ramp.

The sound of the over excited chickens didn't cower the sound of something above Persephone rose her head glancing towards the floor boards, watching as what looked like dust fall from the cracks along with a single piece of hay it spun around in a circle imitating a pond ripple, she remained standing on the spot her body felt so cold yet their was a heat flowing through the back of her hands causing her hands to quiver, Persephone had spent many days in this very barn to know every move from a slumbering cow to a startled chicken to the ugly rat, this was something that wasn't bearing four legs. Not allowing her body to go in a fit of panic she closed her eyes breathing through her nostrils she imagined the warmth of Patch's muzzle against her bare hand, the feel of her mother wrapping a blanket around her shoulders when they would sit in front of the fire speaking of a world run by titans a world where the only heros were gods.

Opening her eyes a new sense of power came over but she didn't let it go to her head that was how man meet Hades before their time was right, instead of taking dainty steps forward she stretched her leg towards the first step that created the ladder she moved her foot, pressing as further away from the middle as she knew that this would cut the sound of creaking, if there was someone up there she wanted to give the element of surprise. There was fear seen in her eyes but it wasn't for her own life it was for the sake of her most hidden secret: her music box, no one was to know about it that was something special her key to getting enough money to leave her father if she ever got the guts to sell it or even find a way to complete it with no gods, she wouldn't be able to pray to any of them for guidance and if they were here she had no idea who to pick there was so many they all stood for different things, made the lives of mortals complicated more stressed than an under paid job it was no wonder that an up roar began.

Hades caught the movement of a shadow he watched the base of a dress that had seen better days sway in the body movements of its owner, he forced himself to stay calm his eyes danced in his skull like two clumsy left feet thinking what his best route of action would be, he wasn't ready to show his face to the world it wasn't that he was ashamed nor was he scared; man wasn't ready to stare in the eyes of the underworld lord mortal or not.

* * *

As Persephone reached the second to top step her face was now exposed as she looked ahead of her expecting to see someone sitting in the pile of hay, her music box broken at their feet her heart was thudding so loudly she couldn't hear the sound of satisfied beaks pecking at the ground below her, she looked once she even looked a second time but there was nothing in front of her everything seemed as it was meant to be. Her forehead creased eyebrows meeting in the middle creating a tight knot she pushed herself upon her hands and knees briefly before standing to her full height, on closer inspection it was clear that the hay had been moved but that could have just been the wind that always found a new way of getting in.

Placing her hands upon her hips acting like a common house maid finding her masters daughter in session with a young stable boy, she remained stand in the spot till her very feet began to ache staring ahead or staring at the hay that had been moved possibly by nature or by something that thought it was smarter than nature its self, as she turned her head giving the corner of her eye enough of a view to keep an eye on the front door only remembering that her father, was to return from what he called a business trip which was in fact a trip down to never ending alcohol glass she shrieked stepping back by natural instincts, feeling her heel press deep upon the wood that created the loft scenery around her it fueld her body with fear giving her enough smarts to lean her body forward not backwards, landing harshly on her front her arm protecting her face from a forehead full of splinters was a small price to pay for a possible broken neck, she kept her head bowed mouth shut breathing deeply through her nostrils rather not wanting a mouth full of fust particles, once more she looked in the direction of her fright seeing a cloak hanging from the hook that was only used at the start of winter or spring.

"How did that...?"

Pushing herself up wincing as her now bruised knees seemed to protest she limped towards the cloak her hand stretched forward, it wasn't made the finest material though it looked like it had been well cared for her finger nail got caught in the stitching, causing a small tear to be made guilt caused her throat to tighten she was always someone who apologised to inaiment objects it was one of the reasons, her father tried to prevent her from going out fearing that she would walk into something and start to speak to it like it was a spooked horse. For those who knew her like the people at the market they saw a young caring woman who would do anything to please another person, it was one of the reasons apart from her father's money and reputation that her family hadn't been run out of the small village seasons ago.

"Who ever left this here will surely return."

Standing upon her tip toes she slipped the cloak with care from the hook draping it over her shoulder she already decided that she would take it back to her home, there she would stitch it back up then return it thinking that when she did so she would remain hidden somewhere in the bark and find this mysterious stranger.

* * *

Listening to the sound of the barn door closing Hades moved himself from where he had been hiding he had been so close to the female, during the ordeal he could literally smell her very scent pulsing from the back of her neck it made him want to reach out and touch her though he restrained himself, waiting until she left. Walking towards the ladder he peered ahead of himself, an unusual smile seen across his lips one that hadn't been since he was a young god fighting against his father with his brothers beside him, such a memory would soon be replaced with another one even now after only a day or so being in this mortal body that he could feel die around him he was forgetting some of the adventures that he had, when he was able to be anything that he wanted.

His cloak was gone which made him confined to the wooden walls of the barn he wouldn't risk stealing another cloak from another person, he would be caught his armour was now on show he would be easily recognised even if all they knew was his name after his appearance at the home of the old king and queen of Argos, surely the other mortals around him would have some figure description of him though he was sure that the truth had been stretched; mortals only wanted to know what they could handle.

Not once did he think that his young saviour from the market stall knew what she really was doing now that she had his cloak in her possession, she was doing something out of the goodness of her heart something he didn't understand until he was battling beside his younger brother for the second time.

"Take care of it young one."

He whispered resting himself down upon the pile of hay using it as a blanket once more, sleep could wait his body felt refreshed now he could think over how to thank the young mortal when she would return tomorrow.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a _**review**_ I would really like to know what you think about this story._

_Signed - The Broken Ghost._


	4. Chapter 4

**Amari412 - Thank you very much for the review, I am thrilled that you are enjoying the story, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

* * *

Dreams:

Another portal to a new world

_"No. I wont let you kill him!" The bellow from his brother was enough to cause Hades to looked shocked he turned his head staring at the god, who though younger than himself looked ten thousand years older his lips pulled down the shape of a frown he pushed himself up with a force, that made him want to fall upon his knees his body was weak the blow to his head should be nothing more than a pat on the back but with Tartarus falling around him the life of his brother in the balance, it had become more serious. _

_"Brother... Brother." A voice caused Hades to be pulled from the memory that allowed him to hold onto his god pride something that been drifting away from him, he turned himself around the walls of his domain cracked falling around him leaving him in an empty world with nothing but a burning heat bearing down his shoulders, with a volcano in front of him that began to rock with a hidden rage causing him to step back out of fright this was the very same land, that he and his two brothers put their father away, but why was he here now? "Brother." The sharp voice made Hades turn himself around sharply he came face to face with his younger brother looking just as young as he had done when they put their father away, he looked at him his own face was empty with no meaning only a hint of confusion was seen. "Why have you brought me here?" Zeus stepped forward the limp that came from using his powers to protect his older brother long gone he walked with pride, his head held high his burnet beard seemed to shine like it had been dipped in gloss. "There is trouble brewing brother, don't think it wont effect you now that your mortal it seeks you out it needs you, you're in danger Hades you must stop it. You must." Hades had never felt so confused before never had his brother visited him in his dreams his mouth opened wanting to demand his brother about what it was that he was going on about, only to have a blinding light cover his eyes followed by a continuous pain in his head._

* * *

He shot up panting for air his forehead creased he could feel a thin trail of sweat trickle down his forehead he rose his hand dragging it down his face never had a dream like that plagued him, it left him with an empty feeling making him see the world in a different light almost expecting something to jump out at him, that shouldn't be seen unless it was expressed through a book.

Unaware to Hades who pondered while forcing himself not to pant like an over worked dog the door creaked open, the shadow of the young maiden who had helped him and taken his cloak to fix it for him she walked towards the ladder climbing it without fear though her heat, beat with a fierce force that made her fear it would burst through her chest, she climbed up with care making sure that the cloak wouldn't tear her eyes enlarged at the sight of the male laying before her. His hair was longer than any males she had seen before it reminded her of the night sky just after a passing storm a few silver streaks highlighted his hair, she didn't think this from age more from a magical force she had heard about humans who were able to command, the sky's and waters to do their bidding maybe he had been blessed to do such things, his eyes were clouded like a rain cloud ready to burst his clothing was strange a mixture of a cape with old armour.

"Excuse me...?"

Her voice came out in a hushed whisper her throat had become so dry that not even swallowing could sooth it, Hades grew tense his blood turned cold while his arms felt like jelly he scolded himself for being so pathetic he shouldn't worry about a mortal such as the young one before him, he forced himself to look at her she was just like he remembered back at the market stall but there was a different sense around her. He didn't need to inhale his nostrils to pick up the scent he could see it in her eyes they didn't hold the same spark as before when she stood her ground, they seemed dull only her pupil held the spark she wasn't afraid of him more nervous he couldn't blame her anyone who meet a stranger, knew that it was another step in their life possibly one of terror if you were unlucky but Hades wouldn't harm her, slowly he pushed himself in a sitting position some grains of hay remained stuck in his hair but he didn't bother to pull them out.

"I see you have fixed my cloak, you have a talented hand."

He didn't bother to deal with an awkward introduction nor did he make a comment about her music box, doing such a thing seemed to brighten young Persephone as she climbed up the last steps she pulled the cloak off from her shoulder, handing it to him a bright smile playing across her lips watching as Hades stretched his hands taking the cloak from her he didn't slip it on, instead he placed it beside him the sleeve had slipped so that it rested against his lap he didn't check the cloak clearly putting his trust in her that she had done a good job.

Persephone didn't know why she felt nervous this was her father's land the man before her was the guest not her, she was sure that he had read her mind there upon his lips was a smile that to most would seem like a torment though to her, it gave her warmth inside making her sit down upon the hay bale that was opposite from where he sat. Her arms wound around her legs pressing them against her chest her chin pressed against her knee, she could feel the bone pushing through her dress she wore the same one as before it was the last dress that her mother brought her, before she passed away many would assume that this would only bring her grief but it made her be brave and gave her the feeling that her mother was always there with her.

* * *

They talked for a while neither of them seemed to become bored in front of the others presence Persephone found herself opening up to the man who she had no name to put against his face, he knew her name she didn't question this assuming that he must have gotten it from the man at the market stall it never occurred to her that he was standing outside of the barn during her regular fight with her father. Hades listened to what Persephone had to say to him he learnt that her father was scheduled to leave the city to show off his new invention, Persephone wasn't ashamed to say that she didn't think her fathers invention would have much of a move on the judges. Hades couldn't help but see the sadness that was in her eyes as she admitted this to him it was clear that she loved her father like any child should, though it was hard when you knew they were failing but couldn't bring yourself to say anything, rubbing at his upper lip with the side of his hand he moved himself around to get comfortable resting his head back just a few centimeters away from where he had placed her music box.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm sure I can bring some food in from the house without my father noticing, he's busy with his invention."

Hades nodded his head.

Persephone smiled moving herself away from the male feeling a pang of guilt as she did so even though she would only be gone a few moments, she climbed down the ladder making sure to keep out of her fathers way if he had come up from inventing she didn't need to be bombed with questions, on why she was bringing food for two people out of the home.

* * *

_"You look ten thousand years younger." His voice was rasped it croaked as he spoke he stumbled backwards his knees buckling under him, the feeling of a strong hand against his shoulder was the only thing preventing him from falling down he turned his head tired eyes looking towards, the eyes of his brother he allowed a small smile to be seen, that was hidden underneath his many layers of his beard. "Death was circling you I co-"_

_"Brother why are you still here?" Hades once again felt himself being pulled away his body no longer feeling as heavy he could stand up straight without needing someone else there, he turned his head his eyes narrowed as he noticed his brother standing looking non to pleased himself, he turned his head looking away from him not wanting to have to deal with him again. "The power is being summoned now brother. You won't have much time to stop it." Hades waved his hand he wasn't going to listen to this he even turned his back to his brother which made Zeus erupt a low growl, he moved sharply grabbing Hades harshly by the shoulder spinning him around so that they were eye to eye Hades showed no sign of weakening or fear, this seemed to fuel Zeus's anger he hated how stubborn that his older brother could be. "Hades please you must listen to reason." Hades gripped onto his younger brothers wrists tugging at them harshly trying to pull him away he wasn't a thousand years old anymore._

_"Sir...? Sir...?"_

_Both brothers stopped their squabble Hades shifted himself around expecting to see Persephone standing there but all he heard was her voice, he blinked looking towards his brother who also starred back at him something in his eyes told Hades that this wasn't a good thing, nothing came good when his brother heard a woman's voice dead or alive. "The power will get her to Hades, you can't protect her unless you go it alone." Hades gritted his teeth uncertain on why such a threat against someone he just meet was giving him this much anger, he moved his hand sharply to punch his brother only to have the same blinding light in his line of vision once again._

* * *

His eyes shot wide open his mouth agape as he began to pant his chest was heaving his heart trembled within his rib cage, above him Persephone was found crouched next to him food placed on the floor beside her:

Bread, cheese even some fruit.

Pushing himself up with the caring eyes of Persephone looking down on him making sure that he was alright smoothing his hair down with the palm of his hand, Persephone brought him over some bread and cheese as she set herself down next to him she had brought enough food for the both of them, Hades picked up the bread eating it with ease it was better than what had been left over in his cloak pocket due to the rain. The cheese was strong in taste not to strong that it over powered his senses as he ate in peace he glanced towards Persephone watching the way, that she took delicate nibbles it seemed to suit her considering that her flesh was fair in colour her body also look so delicate that just a simple breeze could break her, though Hades knew that she was stronger than people gave her credit she was a sheep in wolf's clothing.

"I hope you like pomegranate, that's the only fruit with have at the moment."

Hades smiled as he nodded his head the fruit was one of his favourites back in his land though he made sure to keep such knowledge to himself.

"I think its perfect."

His voice was deep as he spoke taking one of the pomegranates from the ground he took a small bite but even such a bite caused the juices to run down his chin, into the darkness of his beard the flesh was tough but he seemed to like it Persephone watched him with fascination many people would slice the fruit in half to the savour the sweet juices, smiling gently she looked away from him not wanting to see rude that she was staring at him. Hades found that he didn't mind it was an odd comfort that seemed to wash over him she wasn't like the other poor dullards who would stare at him, out of fear maybe even pity (he considered pity to be one the most foulest things that any man mortal or cursed with immortality could bring upon his own kind) he focused on eating the food that had been brought to him, it felt strange hos his stomach could feel so empty then so full on such little substance that was here.

"I'm sorry its not much, I will bring you some more soon."

Hades meekly shook his head putting aside her worrying thoughts by explaining that the food was plenty, he assumed that he had done the right thing as he noticed the smile on her lips that warmed his heart giving him a joy he couldn't explain. However the dreams that had plagued him in less than a day were enough to make him pull away from such childish thoughts, a new breed of anger flowed through him he thought that after saving his brother's life he would give him a break now that he was dead it seemed however that this wasn't the case he could feel his fingers, closing in on the palm of his hand cutting through the flesh the slight pain that caused him to hiss through his teeth but that wasn't what made him stop, it was the gentle touch of Persephone's hand against his own which made him look into her eyes seeing the worries that swam around her pupils, it made him force a positive smile as he tried to sooth her worries he soon focused back on the fruit as he spat out the seeds in the palm of his hand not wishing to choke on them.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter & the little mention of the fruit that can be found in the original version of Hades & Persephone. Please review._

_Signed - The Broken Ghost._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sherbika - Thank you for your continued support through out this story, glad you liked the reference hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Amari412 - Glad your still enjoying the story. Poor Hades never seems to get a break.**

* * *

A new evil dawns

The shack was cramped wood hung from the broken ceiling a cold shiver flowed through the place and it wasn't a natural breeze shelves long since collapsed due to being over coated with jars:

Thick liquids - Brown, green even yellow. Organs - Liver, kidney even a heart (it was unclear if they're human or animal) Insects.

The floor was coated in not only dirt that had been treaded in by the owner but also because the ground was far to damp to have a carpet, a wooden table set in the center broken glasses, a plate holding a bare fish skeleton with potato peelings starting to become coated in mold even some dust from where it had been seated for almost a week now, the chair seated at the head lay upon its side three legs snapped in half blood hung from the splinters it was cold even hard like a freshly carved ruby, a hand stuck out from behind a mass of broken barrels and crates the finger nails missing the thumb hanging from the palm possibly torn off by a well-trained dog, or by something human that was so hungry it would go against the laws of nature to resort to cannibalism.

The face was no better the nose was missing the eyes possibly gouged out maybe sitting in one of the many jars across the broken shelves, the lower jaw torn completely off it lay upon the seat of the broken chair the teeth remained in tact clearly who ever had stolen the nose prefered softer bone.

A shimmer of a shadow was the only warning before a hunched figure limped out from another room his arms bound around his middle his face coated in darkness from a hood, he fell upon his knees bone cracking under the weight mud seeping through the cheap fabric that protected his legs from the nipping wind a muffled cry passed his lips as he struggled to re gain his fallen footing, his feet scuffed against the ground swaying as he landed upon the broken chair he grunted in pain the wood though broken and old sliced through his side, cutting through internal organs sending shock waves of pain making him struggle as he pulled forward infected blood now in his wound, his teeth snapped as he cackled.

The blood that now dripped from the broken leg of the wood chair wasn't crimson in colour it didn't shine like a priceless diamond it was thick, heavy it weighed down the thicker splinters causing them to snap falling to the ground sinking in the mud that created the floor, his feet briefly sunk into the ground causing him to wrench his foot sharply as he dropped what was keeping his arms bound it was unclear what the objects were judging by the sound as they rolled across the ground they weren't hollow, something was inside of them something living or decaying it was unclear the fallen wounded man stretched his arms forward snatching the objects, pressing them against his chest like his life depended on their safety.

The wound that bore ugly and tender across his side enveloped in a cloud of darkness like steam from a boiling pan it was only there for a second, when it left the wound was gone even the gaping hole that would have surely been created by the tear had been mended, the limp was still in every step that he took the sound of a blunt hip bone rubbing together made nails being dragged down a chalk board sound like a nightingale song. His neck arched greedy dark eyes gazed at the loot that he had managed to grab his tongue rolled out like a sick dog, he panted just once before he left the shack the bitter air grew heavy as clouds rolled in from the east away from the out skirts of Argos, his head rose his face briefly shown:

Eyes larger than a mammals covered most of his face, his mouth was tiny no more than a slit with a piece of a muscle humans called a tongue, his nose long seemingly covered in warts, he bore no teeth yet if requested he could speak fluently.

As he staggered towards a cluster of trees that bore no leaves no roots thick enough to push through the earth his limp was now clearly seen along with the cause of it, his left leg looked human enough though there seemed to be what looked like scales pushing through his flesh this scales weren't shoved in they were sprouting out, coating him like a second skin only heavier and more ugly his right leg had become already consumed it would only be fair to judge that the right side of his body looked more snake than man now.

A light brightened the darkening clouds it caused the creature to stop in his pursuit of theft he gazed at the sky showing no sign of fear the light dimmed as it hurtled towards the ground, it wasn't lightning as it wasn't something that nature had created it slammed upon the ground with a force that should have created an earth quake but nothing seemed to move, it rose up half the height of the tree that now lay broken in half from the impact much like the person who had stolen from the shack it wore a cloak hiding away the body beneath.

"You always were an ugly one."

The voice was deep it sounded old possibly even ancient it stepped forward with ease leaving strange foot prints that caused the ground to burn, it stood hovering over the being whose body was being consumed by a power that only a god should have to curse upon the wicked or greedy, the hood of the cloak tilted as the larger created observed the being before it a deep rumble from the sky was the only warning before the clouds parted sending forth heavy rain drops that smashed through the rooting wood of the shack.

The shorter being didn't back down instead it lowered its upper half in the form of a bow a murmur so soft it was eaten by the thunder that only seemed to grow louder, the larger beast seemed to have heard as it moved a sleeve covered hand slipped it in the hood of the other being and grasped the chin forcing eyes to meet and mouths to become dry, they stood like this for what seemed like eyes each passing on information through senses that humans had long since forgotten how to use when they gained the power to walk.

"I see it pains you to have this power upon your body, you wobble around like a common mortal next you will be crying."

The smirk was clearly heard through the taunts as the larger being pulled his hand away sharply droplets of blood dripping from his sleeve, as it hung limply by his side the cloak rippled through the gale that made the rain seem more powerful and deadly now the shorter being shrunk back, his arms tighten around the objects low cracking sounds could be heard signaling that they were made from glass the smirk long gone a loud hiss run through the air the dripping bloody sleeve rose high before smacking against the head of the shorter one sending it flying through the air crashing through the very limited trees that couldn't even bring shelter to a slug.

Shuffling backwards causing objects to fall on the ground to roll around like him like dropped coins on an assembly floor hands stretched forward trying to grab them, he wasn't fast enough though his throat was grabbed he became pinned against the floor like a worm about to be torn in half by greedy chicks, his bird like eyes grew wide with fright as he struggled and bucked such movements didn't even stir the being that held him down his own face shadowed by his hood and the clouds above them.

The younger possibly inexperienced shorter being began to tremble out of fear he seised his struggling instead laying limply upon the ground he tried not to make his breathing rasped though it was hard, with the earth pressing against his back and what could only be described as his 'master' on top of him pressing against vital organs, his head was starting to pound as it lacked oxygen. The larger one began to laugh it was deep almost menacing similar to that of Hades leaning forward causing both edges of the hoods to press together, the only light source being that of two red glowing orbs in the confined hoods of the cloaks.

"You think they'll give you the power your greedy mind wants? You have no idea the power that I can give you, your body is already accepting the consequences of your blind mothers actions why don't you just fall in line like her?"

It was a big risk one that the younger one wouldn't be able to take back already he could feel his wounded legs pulsing out of pleasure, the thought of having something so simple was something that only mortals gained through dreams not even the gods couldn't give them such power they would fear the power would give the mortals, the strength to over rule them though it seemed that only their poor care over the mortals was their undoing. The red orbs seemed to flash brighter either in anger or humour it was unclear, however he did move himself from the shorter being standing up to his fall height his body looking more like an over used rag doll, arms extended from his side head rolled back yet the hood didn't fall a piercing scream mixed with the cry of a mammal and serpent filled the air that caused even the storm clouds to shudder in terror; clearly they knew something that no mortal could understand. Lowering his head he gazed down at the being that he considered pathetic a spawn that he wished was never connected to him, his head tilted to the side slowly a grin which was hidden began to form over a mouth that if any human saw would be consumed with madness.

The once short being now stood up with pride on his two legs the cloak torn from his body during the transformation it lay in shreds around his ankles, there was nothing human left about him apart from the ability to of speech;

Scales covered his legs toe nails turned into claws that curled to grip the ground two eyelids sprouted from above and below eyes that glowed a decaying yellow, his upper body a mixture of fur and more scales that acted like a shield his belly was pure muscle (his one weak spot) upon his back two deep slits; something was hidden inside of them.

Looking down at his newly formed body he blinked his many eyelids in wonder before grinning exposing tiny sharp teeth he turned towards his 'master' only to find that he was now alone, where his 'master' once stood was the ingredients that he craved, he walked towards them slowly swaying on his newly formed legs making him feel like a toddler once more crouching down he stretched his hands forward, dragging the tips of his fingers over the stuff that was there, his head tilted like he was nothing more than a curious child his tongue rolled out flicking around the air like a snake trying to find food.

* * *

Starring from his hidden spot that was nowhere near the shack nor in the air his body being warmed by a fire that had been created by his own means of magic, the cloaks slipped off from his body hanging from a rock that sprouted from the wall shadows of the flickering flames coated his body, he sat in the corner of the room his back folded forward eyes gazing down at a pool of water watching the former being transformed he only hoped that it wasn't a waste of his time. Moving his hand across the top part of the water causing ripples to accure he was given a new view one that made his hard heart churn in disgust, he leaned forward a hairy mouth split in two as he tilted his head slowly to the side he wanted to destroy what was being created but he couldn't do that not so soon, he would have to watch the scene play out before him before action could be taken.

_"I always would pray to the gods when others wouldn't I couldn't offer them sacrifices without being caught, I know you must think of me as a fool for going against the wishes of others who wanted a new form of respect but..."_

_She trailed off her face began to flush thinking that the man who she felt like she could open up to would now see her as a fool a bad seed, but instead she found that he only smiled at her gently his eyes shined something that made her feel safe in his presence._

_"I don't think its foolish many people blamed the gods for their own doings they were the fools they never knew how easy they had once it had been taken."_

The being pondered for a moment before he hissed in a language that no mortal could understand through translation it sounded something like this: "You haven't told her yet have you...?"

_Hades shuddered he turned his head looking over his shoulder his eyes narrowed thinking that someone was behind him though all that was there, was his own shadow that copied his movements like an annoying sibling his brow creased before he turned to look back towards Persephone once more. Persephone didn't seem to notice his small episode as she busied with collecting the left overs of the food that couldn't be consumed without breaking a tooth or causing, pain through the gutt._

_"Who would you pray to?"_

_He asked in a gentle tone of voice that still caused Persephone to jump clearly she had been lost in her own thoughts like an author writing a book._

_"Mainly Athena the goddess of wisdom I would ask for her sight to help me understand how to help my father, sometimes I would pray to the fallen one though his powers were taken from him after he sided with Hades." Hades didn't fail to notice she said his name with no fear. "I felt like he had more potential than some of the other gods because of his craftmanship I thought he could give some of it to my father to help him actually win something through his inventions... Rather than black mail."_

The creature rolled his eyes in a bored manner this conversation was going slowly he leaned back in his chair his feet propped up on a stone stall, his eyes closed slowly as he listened to his own heavy breathing as his arms that seemed to weigh a tone rested against his chest, he didn't know how long it would take but soon his seed the being that he had transformed would change the fabric of time.

* * *

_Thought I would finally give you guys a little sneak peek on the 'evil' that will affect Hades in time the names of the two characters will be found out later in the story, anyone want to guess who the larger one is? _

_As always please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	6. Chapter 6

**Amari412 - Thank you for the review. :)**

* * *

Amnesia

Persephone had left a few hours ago promising that she would return in the morning with more food along with an extra blanket; with the start of winter coming she didn't like the thought of him shivering all night long.

Hades was left alone to think over his thoughts he was finding it harder to remember certain things of his past things that he could just pluck out of the air, his mind was starting to change everything make it seem like he had been a mortal all of his life he couldn't justify any of it couldn't find the strength to become angry, his body accepted the change but a small part of him remained unwilling to allow these unknown memories to sink into his mind. He sat slumped in the bale of hay head in his eyes tears prickling the corners of his eyes these emotions that swarmed through his body made him confused, he began to fist his hair tugging feeling his scalp strain to remain close to his skull his nostrils flared as he began to breath deeply, he closed his eyes a head ache blooming the inner voice shouting at him that these weren't his eyes they belonged to someone else, this wasn't his body he ripped his hands from his hair whacking his hand through the hay sending the music box spilling out upon the ground.

He paused his lips curled as he breathed in deeply though it was more like he was sucking in the air his hand stretched, towards the fallen object which he placed with care in his lap like it was one of the chicks below moving the small hook, he pulled up the lid peering inside staring at the small piece of paper that bore instructions along with smaller objects to create whatever this instrument was.

Fascination creeped into him as he pulled out the piece of paper unfolding it so that he would be able to examine it more carefully, Persephone's writing was neat only a few misspellings could be found though he was sure it was better than anything her father had contributed, frowning he picked out a few of the tools that had been placed inside placing them next to the notes he was going to finish off her invention.

* * *

Still trying to become accustomed to his new legs he staggered through the streets the same cloak that he wore the night before, drapped over his shoulders hiding away his face his eyes darted around like fire flys looking for a place to land, the path that he took to find the ingredients lead him towards a stall that had been left up though sheets covered it hiding away the wood from natural wind and rain, preventing it from becoming so soggy that it would crumble at the slightest touch. A hand stretched out from beneath the cloak clawed nails dragged across the wood the light was so gentle it would make even a young baby gurgle at the touch, yanking his hand back he limped around the stall standing behind it due to the sound of delicate feet making his way towards him, his head tilted in a curious manner waiting for the person to show themselves to him.

* * *

Slotting the key into the back of the box he turned it twice watching as the small disc in the center began to turn he could hear the sound of the instruments, inside churning due to them needing oil he frowned as he turned the box around in his hands staring deeply at it something told, him that this was meant to do more than what it was already producing. Placing it down he turned himself around the balls of his feet pushing aside the hay with care searching for something that he didn't know the shape of, his brow was creased his eyes strained against the dim lighting that was peeking through the slighest gaps of the barn, it was clear through his body language that he was deitermined to find something.

* * *

The owner of the stall made his way towards his prized poession ever since he had become robbed he grew supcious of the people he saw everyday, so at night he would venture out making sure that no one was snooping around; of course there was nothing worth stealing apart from the wood and the thick stones that surrounded it in order to give it support, never the less he held in his hand a thick stick the top wrapped up with fabric that when touched by fire it would light brighter than the dim stars that hovered above him. So far though it rested against his shoulder bare he didn't want to give his position away but more importantley he wanted to use it as a weapon, tapping it against his boney shoulder he stopped his foot in mid air his eyes narrowed as he strained his neck just enough that, he could look down without falling flat on his face like a drunk: there was a strange shape it looked like a foot print expect human feet didn't spread out like that and every human had five toes unless they were in a fatal accident.

_*snap*_

The faint sound of one of his boards breaking without a strong enough wind to do so made his blood run cold yet his cheek bones seemed to become high lightened acting like beacons, as his hand now becoming drenched with sweat due to fear that coarsed through his body gripped tighter onto the thick piece of wood his other hand, began to fish around in the pouch looking for his lighting utensils he grazed over various small weapons yet nothing that would, produce a spark big enough to light up something as large as what was in his hand.

"Shit!"

He hissed under his breath his tongue becoming sour as he cursed (a punishment his mother gave him as a child) he began to panic, if something was back there he wouldn't have much time to see exactly what it was as the moon was becoming hidden by a thick fog that came out of nowhere like an unwanted relative, removing the wood from against his shoulder he brought it round inches from his face as he held onto it for dear life he crouched himself down slightly as he edged forward. His tongue flicked out wanting to dampen his lips but his mouth felt dry like he had drunk a bucket of sand like it was good wine his heart began to race, he drew closer towards his stall expecting to see something that would give him a sign on what he was about to face as he drew closer to the back of the stall, he pressed his quivering spine against the cold boards as he breathed through his teeth sending salvia in every direction.

Getting his bearings about him he breathed in sharply before he turned himself around rising the weapon above his head letting out a war cry, that sounded more like a horse being branded. Nothing. There was nothing there not even any evidence of something breaking the stall was in tack he breathed deeply, his mind starting to become hysterical as he tried to keep himself calm he turned himself around about to wipe the sweat from his brow and laugh in a heaty way, but it seemed that the fates had taken a cruel turn.

He stopped in his tracks it wasn't that he had bumped into something or that something darted in the corner of his eye his brain wasn't sending messages down to his legs, a low gurgle passed his mouth as what ever was holding back released him making him fall flat on his back; his throat had been torn out viens could be seen spurting out blood the muscules were twitching in distress his chest continued to rise as his lower jaw clunked against his blood filling mouth, a shadow formed over him two large eyes starred down at him an unseen mouth opened wider than any human could possibly wish to do.

* * *

Hades was jolted backwards the box would have broken had he not tightened his hold around it his head began to pound his eyes watered, pain coursed through his body yet there was no reason for it he bore no wounds he had no one to mourn over at least none he could think of, he tried to hold his head as he juggled the box with one hand only it seemed to increase the pain making him pull back expecting to see blood on the palm of his hand. His chest began to heave it seemed like breathing was almost a task more than a gift eyes darted around expecting to see something anything, though all that was there was his own shadow the only sounds being his breathing and the cows light snoring clearly not being startled by what was happening above their heads.

* * *

What happened next no meer mortal would be able to see with their own eyes. It didn't seem to help that sky had turned black almost masking the horrors that happened below the land around where the corpse lay with, the sickening creature above seemed to tremble possibly out of fear or it could have been a warning breeze.

Taking hold of the blood mess of hair the creature tor it out of the scalp fisting it in its over sized hands.

"A hair from the man who wronged him."

It only seemed to dawn on the creature that having these powers gained not only his strength but a keen eyesight to see what he needed, what he had been lacking when he walked around like an inbred stuffing the hair into his bag he looked at the mess that he had made, somebody would no doubt see this but he didn't care he wanted people to know what was happening, wanted them to understand that it was through their own greed that this had been brought upon them. Extended his arms bringing them out into the chill of the night air he flung them through the air causing his feet to rise swiftly from the ground, thick black smoke swormed around him covering up the form that his body painfuly changed into.

* * *

Hades lay on the floor the hay seemed so far away and his body felt to heavy to move as he gazed up at the ceiling sleep came over him, he never understood why he became so weak already he was forgetting how he ended up on the floor the images of a human being devoured save for his head turned, to something that was nothing more than a pig being slaughtered for his dinner:

His mortal body was fighting against his once godly mind.

_"Its happening brother, you don't have much time left you must stop this before it gets out of hand, before you forget who you really are..."_

The voice sounded so far away he attempted to pin it to a face while forcing with eyelids that weighed a tone to remain open, he opened his mouth a word on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to holler to the skies above him his fingers began to curl, he tried to find grip on the polished wood below him tried to force himself to rise up from where he lay instead though his head was turned, either by his own doing or just by exhaustion to get into a better position he could have sworn that before his eyes finaly did flutter closed that he saw something, a figure standing in the distance with a grave expresion across its features.

"Broth-"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a review always brings a smile to my face and gives me the motivation to write more chapters._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	7. Chapter 7

** Amari412 - Thank you for the review, great to see that you are still reading this story. :)**

* * *

Leave him lying there

Morning came around people who had land to tend to rise first they're limp bodies stretched causing bones to pop and muscles to be pulled, cold bare feet slipped and slid along the ground the first sign of a frost coming in from the east sheep clustered close to one another, their bodies shivering regardless of the woolly coats working horses stood their hind quarters in the direction of the morning breeze the cows meerly laid in their barns hay keeping them warm, they wouldn't have to wake till herding instincts kicked in. Everything was peaceful all it took was one small thing for everything to turn sour.

"Help! Someone help!"

Hysterical was putting it mildly. A young woman whose occupation would go unnoted ran frantically through the slumbering area her eyes clouded with tears her face beet red, her hands trembling covered in blood the blood from the market stall owner it seemed that his corpse had been found out.

* * *

Back in the large barn peace was still found; Hades remained asleep snoring lightly the chickens rummaging around below him; it seemed that not even the rooster had steered the cows risen from their positions ready for food to be brought to them, in the house Persephone remained asleep hidden beneath her blanket that had been pulled to rest under her chin below her in the basement her father continued to work on another master piece, judging by the bags under his eyes the way that he was heaving just by dragging his feet across the ground proved that he had been working through out the night, he wiped his hand upon a rag before dabbing at his forehead smearing blood and grease the blood came from his various fingers all which bore cuts. His latest triumphant (if you could call it that..) was a beast of machinery which would put horses out of work it looked more like a heap of junk, but with a cheesy grin across his lips it was clear that he saw this as his pride and joy.

Stepping forward he grabbed on what looked like a piece of wood caught between a soldiers shield the machine gave a shudder before finaly various objects started to move, the machine was propped up by two planks of wood with heavy bricks smoothed down by the sea surrounding it to make sure that it wouldn't slip, large wagon wheels began to turn with speed smoke spurted out around the side and back along with clumps of soot that would be sweeped under a table later on. Bringing the rag up and under his chin the full grown man almost jumped for joy when he noticed that it was working he was sure that with this piece of equipment, he would win first place along with more money than he knew what to do with:

He already had that.

Pulling on the lever causing the machine to silence he tossed the rag over his shoulder not caring where it landed joyfully he made his way up the stairs, sleep wasn't on his mind he had much preparation to take on even though the fair that he was going to wasn't for another five days it was a two day journey, he didn't own a horse or a wagon this was something that he would use his money for in order to buy one; then he could sell the horse when he got back. Closing the door behind him locking it with a suspicious eye suspecting someone to be snooping around his house he headed for the pantry looking for something to sooth his stomach, he could go for days without food when he was busy working on his inventions but when he was done his hunger came back with a vengeance.

"I need to get Persephone to buy more food for my journey..."

He spoke as he pulled out something suitable for breakfast that could feed up to five men.

* * *

Getting out of the house was harder than Persephone first suspected she assumed that her father would be down in the basement for at least another two whole days, though the sun had been rising and setting faster than she realised after discussing with her father the proper food that she would need to collect, while he was out doing other business Persephone was able to go back to the barn with more supplies.

As she climbed up the stairs she was startled to find that the male was still asleep his face was so peaceful, the worry that held his gaze every time she would stare at his eyes seemed to have vanished his forehead was no longer creased, there was even a smile on his lips. Her cheeks tinted a light red as she moved forward carefully placing the supplies down making sure that if he would move he wouldn't knock them, but also just incase her father came into the barn (which was rare) he wouldn't notice what was up there. As she got ready to climb back down something made her stop she would be at the market for the most of the day due to what her father needed, or in this case demanded which meant she wouldn't be able to see him like she had done yesterday, guilt made her eyes grow dull at such a thought she never knew that not getting see a stranger could make her emotions become so sky-high, she carefully separated the food from the blankets draping one blanket over his body leaving the other one near by, chewing on her lip she moved herself forward lightly placing a kiss against his forehead as she pushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen to cover his face.

"I'll see you later."

She whispered gently. Stealing kisses from a man should have made her feel ashamed instead she got a feeling inside of her that made her want to giggle, though she had been brought up differently than the other children of Greece and managed to find composer where others would lack it, she got ahold of herself and with ease climbed back down the ladder taking a brief pause to scatter the ground with chicken feed before she left the barn.

* * *

The market area was over crowded not only with people but endless streams of gossip women huddled together while children would snigger, their arms waving around their heads giving endless movements of what had befallen a well-respected man men stood firm, no one seemed to be covering the area or pinning the blame on anyone some of them assumed that it was a creature from Tartarus that had wandered off looking for something to eat; the foot prints would prove such a scenario.

Persephone walked along the path that would lead her away from the market stall she had no need for bread this morning only fruits, vegetables and some meat mainly steak from the hind quarter of a bull; rumours had claimed that the meat from this stall was from the cows upon a hill where no man was allowed to slaughter their hides. Coming to a stop at the stall she smiled at the owner before paying for a hefty amount of meat which she easily placed to the side, of the vegetables that way they would stay fresh without becoming masked by the smell of meat as she counted her change which wasn't all that much considering how much she had to pay, a name in the wind caught her attention making her rise her head and look on with wonder.

"Perseus... He can save us he defeated not only the Krakken but also Kronos."

The people were starting to become desperate placing their hopes in a man who vowed not to part of his fisherman ways, Persephone allowed a small sigh to pass her lips sometime she wished that this people would be able to deal with their own problems instead of pinning the stress upon a meer man who had done so much for them already. Covering her basket with a cloth which she tucked into the sides so that it wouldn't fall she bid good day to the woman at the stall, making her way back up the path trying to block out the sound of death it made her feel uncomfortable and like any typical mortal she feared death.

* * *

_"Hades... She fears you, she fears what you used to be."_

_Once more Hades found himself lost in a realm of dreams that held no meaning to him even now as he gazed at the eyes of a man that he knew for over ten thousand years, nothing seemed to trigger his memory or his thoughts there was just emptiness inside of him; oblivion._

_The once wise god staggered his head shook meekly as he turned his back on the figure he starred down watching Persephone walk through the market, she could hear her thoughts yet didn't know how this was possible he was a meer man nothing special a firm hand placed against his tensed shoulder, he turned his head catching a glimpse of the man who had moved himself to stand beside him with a cold look across his features. They moved from above the market to where the man lay dead, his insides had been ripped out a chunk of his scalp missing from where the creature had grabbed the first ingredient._

_"You must leave now. Leave before it works out what your heart desires, the longer you stay the more danger you risk putting her in."_

_Zeus knew that it was like talking to a brick wall as he tried to reason with his older brother he wanted to show him what his mortal mind was destroying, wanted to show him the man that he used to be but such a thing would only worsen the matter would make Hades fear everything, he needed his brother to be strong needed him to take ahold of his new mortal life before it would ruin everything that would play a bigger part in his life than he suspected._

* * *

Being pulled out of his dream was like rising up out of water you could feel everything slipping away from your body, leaving you shivering and cold.

As he sat himself up causing the blanket to fall spilling around his lower half he glanced at the blanket that covered him as he slept, he couldn't remember putting it on his questions were soon put to rest when he noticed the food near by knowing that it was Persephone, he smiled as he picked up some fruit playing around with it in his hands before he took a bite savouring the taste along with destroying his hunger that made, his stomach turn into knots. He remember his dream remembered the name that had been given to him he shuddered at first as he tried to pin point, what the dreams could mean he vaguely remembered having a nightmare last night that felt so real he could feel the pain of the man who died, he would ask Persephone about her trip if she remembered anything he wouldn't speak about his dream as that would be to hard to explain.

Continuing to indulge in the food brought to him he was unaware that he was being watched of course the being that stared down at him wasn't in the barn, nor was it around the farm area typically it watched through a portal that looked as innocent as a puddle the creature seemed to snarl in disgust, though the eyes shone with glee everything was working splendidly so far but he needed something else he needed some extra help that the murdering spawn, who attacked the market stall last night wouldn't be able to do. Stretching his hand forward it skimmed against the surface of the liquid causing ripples to form and waves to churn splashing harshly, yet nothing spilled over the rock formation that surrounded it keeping it in place leaning forward he glared down at a scene before him, that would hold a great purpose.

_Persephone's father_

A man who seemed more interested than his own failed works than the seed that sprouted into such a lovely being, clasping his chin the creature let out a low purr this man seemed to spark an interest in him he would prove to be worthy, even if he didn't know it. Closing his eyes causing his eyelids to be surrounded by a faint orange glow he forced himself to concentrate on the mortals he pictured one in particular nothing special, as he imagined his body began to transform his teeth gritted as he tried to stop himself from crying out his body shook as a crow like cry escaped his lips, he fell down on knees that now human flesh hairy knuckled hands gripped the side of his face his bones crunched some breaking others moving around like a natural earthquake he shuddered, he hissed he even began to spit shoulder blades pushed up against the newly formed flesh threatening to burst through however they seemed, to shift around like a calm ocean slitting into their rightful places making the back look hunched the spinal cord was twisted not straight like a normal humans.

His newly formed hands slapped against the marble flooring his mouth agape as he gasped loudly trying to regain breathing, it felt strange having oxygen flowing through him when before he could for days without even taking a gasp. As the cloak fell from his body to many living in a stereotypical world he looked hideous:

A large hump formed on his back fine hairs covering it like a knuckle on a working hand, his right foot twisted due to an ankle that had been broken and mended its self incorrectly, upon his head grew a thick mass of silver white hair that wasn't long enough to cover his elephant shaped ears which bore earings at the lobe, his teeth far to large for his own mouth rested against his lower lip his face had many warts one which grew right above his eye, his nose was twisted like a crows.

His new body was perfect for the job at hand.

* * *

_Hope you caught on about the 'bull/cow' which is from a Greek Myth._

_Once again hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	8. Chapter 8

**Amari412 - Well their relationship may be moving slowly but you can never do wrong by a short cute moment. :)**

* * *

Like whipping a dead horse

Persephone's father wasn't a man who could be called as a fool he knew how to spend money without breaking his bank, he stood looking at the many long faces of the equines staring back at him they mixed from a simple chestnut to a dark grey, he rubbed at his chin that started to feel prickled he needed a shave when ever his beard would grow it always seemed to come out lopsided. Stretching out a hand he placed it against a warm muzzle of a dark bay the body was large and muscular clearly used to pulling carriages over filled with goods, he grinned as he nodded his head turning himself around to face the seller who looked like he had seen better days with the bags under his eyes, and the tip of his nose being redder than a tomato he nodded his head wiping his nose on his napkin before placing it back on the table, he walked towards the horse who swished his tail to get rid of imaginary flies or purely out of boredom.

"That'll be 100 drachma for the horse and 200 hundred for the wagon."

It was a bargain for the well-trained horse and one that Persephone's father was more than happy to pay at this rate he would be able to get a wagon at half the price, handing over the money from his leather pouch made from the hide of a pig looking at the horse who had lowered his head in order, to pick at the hay lying around his bare hooves. Taking hold of the halter he walked towards his horse the sooner that he would have him tied up in front of the wagon, the sooner that he would be able to take his leave and head home a place that he seemed to have been gone to far from even, though he had only been out for two hours.

* * *

The next morning couldn't have come round any sooner he dressed in his best clothing with a sack of supplies already upon the wagon which seemed to be cowering beneath the greater shadow of his invention, which towered above it drapped in a large cloth to make sure that it wouldn't become damaged by the weather he rubbed his hands, together before he breathed into them his new horse strapped up resting with a skeptical look upon its face clearly not amused that he would have to pull such a terrifying looking piece of equipment shaking his head causing the reins to rattle, he pawed at the ground with a heavy hoof snorting bitterly wanting to get moving along or at least having the equipment removed from his line of vision.

Persephone who had woken up early to see her father off though she was sure that he wouldn't notice her waving, stood by the horse her hand rose which she placed gently against the twitching muzzle she began to stroke it slowly, her lips pursed as a series of 'shh' could be heard as she tried to sooth the beast whose ears were pinned against a sharp-pointed skull, she smiled gently showing no sign of fear which seemed to calm the horse easily as he pushed his muzzle against her hand sniffing her scent almost expecting a slice of apple to appear in her hand. A small giggle passed her lips as she gently pushed his head away when her father removed himself from checking that the invention was carefully hidden away, he climbed up the side of the wagon taking his seat along with a handful of reins that he gave a sharp shake with a flick of his wrist.

This left his daughter only a moment to step back before her feet would have been trampled by the heavy hooves, she folded her arms across her chest protecting herself from the cold as her head rose watching her father who smiled briefly down at her, before looking away focusing on the road that would take him to a place where he could brag to people who actually would understood the words that he used. Her lowered as the wagon wheels passed her body she couldn't hide away the smile that creeped along her lips her father would only show, small show small gestures of appreciation towards her it was moments such as those that would make her feel like she had done something right in for his life.

As the wind whipped giving the faint supsion that the clouds would move along so that winter sun could give at least some heat to the people below, she turned heading towards the barn not only to give the cows and chickens their usual feed but so that she would finally speak to the man, without looking over her shoulder or grow a third ear to listen out for her father.

Hades had heard the sound of the commotion coming from outside it was the noise which had woken him up from his once peaceful slumber, something he found which annoyed him greatly as it was the first time that he hadn't been plagued with pain or the heart churning fear, that he would be bringing fear to Persephone for reasons that he didn't understand. Standing himself up as he brushed the hay off from around his legs and seat he stood by the ladder waiting for Persephone to make an appearance, the blanket which he used last night still wrapped around his frame as if it was trying to keep the shivers out of his body not that it seemed, to work all that well as he trembled when the barn door was open to allow Persephone to slide in without bringing in the breeze with her. His tilted for a moment as he observed her silently she moved around the bark without picking up dirt on the base of her feet, grasping the handle of a bucket which she tipped into the broths where greedy cows easily opened their mouths devouring the food, that had been given out to them.

Once the chickens finally realised that food was out for them and they began to peck without a care in the world, Persephone was about to make her way up the ladder when she noticed the male was already up and looked down at her with a glint, in his eyes that she could only consider to be curious she smiled gently towards him as she moved back that way she would be able to get a better view of him and not have to strain her neck by tilting her head back so much in order to see.

"You can come down you know, you're not a prisoner."

The deep chuckle made Persephone know that she hadn't said the wrong thing her smile seemed to grow when she noticed that the blanket slipped from his shoulder, as he moved his body in order to climb down the ladders to finally greet her on solid ground.

He didn't realise how by simply standing on the barn floor could feel so different he figured that it was because he was no longer above the ground, looking around briefly he looked at Persephone smiling when he saw the way that her eyes seemed to brighten now that he stood before her. With the male in her grasp she suddenly realised that she had no idea what they could do the farm had no work for her to take care of, and the fact that her father had gone seemed to get rid of the excitement that she used to feel though this was replaced with something else, something only seemed to sparkle when she stretched her hand out towards him lightly gripping it as words spilled from her mouth without her brain being able to process them first to make sure she didn't sound like a fool or an over eager child.

"Come on, let me shown you around only seems fair considering you have been cooped up, there all of this time."

When her hand took his own to him it felt like a lifetime since someone had actually touched him he could feel his face starting to flush, while a sterner part of his mind put him back in his place he looked down at their hands seeing the way that they seemed to fit so perfectly like a blacksmith's work of art, dark grey eyes sparkled with an emotion that his brain tried to process into words so that way he would know what to call this feeling, as he watched the way that her mouth moved freely he had to suppress his chuckle her request was simple at best it was that she had said something made, him step forward giving her hand a small squeeze at the same time to try and encourage her that she had suggested the right thing.

Persephone felt guilty that she had hidden this male away like some sort of secret though at the feel of his hand squeezing her own it was almost like he had forgiven her.

Walking out of the barn hand in hand each feeling something that the other dared not admit the breeze made them almost join at the hip, Hades being taller meant that if Persephone wanted to she could hide away under his chin like some sort of rabbit hidden behind a cabage.

* * *

A hunched figure stood in the background watching with a mean look in his one good eye that he could actually narrow, everything was working as planned he could feel the emotions even smell them in the air that caused his tongue to roll he had no, joy for love to him it was just something that kept him out of business pulling the hood over his face not that he needed to hide himself, it was just to keep his new formed flesh out of the cold so that his cheeks wouldn't become pink.

Underneath his cloak he wore the clothing of a man who whose corpse wouldn't be found in days.

He limped forward his body dramatically going lower than usual if he was to make this right and he would then he would need to follow the wagon tracks on foot, using to much of his power could render him helpless in this form preventing him from changing back. Such a thought was enough to send a jolt of fear through his system but he wouldn't let it get to him, he knew better than any mortal even the body that he had created mocked him as his eyes began to prickle with tears that he bashed away with the back of his hand, he couldn't punish himself nor would he dare such simple wounds in this body could pull him back he hadn't much time to get to the fool in the wagon.

"Work your magic Hades son of Kronos, nothing ever lasts for one who has a heart as black as mine."

His words were hissed saliva spluttered out into the cold from where his over grown teeth prevented him from working his jaws correctly, he heaved at his inability to pronounce words correctly which made him grip his cloak in anger as he slipped past the couple who were lost in their own thoughts.

Not that it would matter once his plan had been hatched.

He watched them from the corner of his eye as if he was checking that as he left they wouldn't get into a spat, his mind already planning on what he would do to the young female, sure she had helped him in ways that not even his magic could produce but then again he wasn't a spawn of Hades realm for nothing.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter there will finally be some Hades x Persephone moments to come along with more images of the newly formed creature._

_Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	9. Chapter 9

**Amari412 - As always thank you for the review, the name that I gave Hades is dedicated to your brilliant story. :)**

* * *

Eyes show your true colours

Hades walked beside Persephone never once feeling like a dog being dragged around on a rope leash his eyes casted where ever her hand would point, his ears picking up the sweet sound of her voice that reminded him of a melody the land that her father owned was large, if Hades could remember more of his life he would recall that Persephone's father didn't acquire this land from birth right more from a bet that coast the other man his life. A smile carved upon his mouth his fingers remained entwined with hers it felt so natural to hold her hand to feel her palm rub against his own, when ever they would stop to admire the view of a field that when the spring and summer months finally came back it would, be over run with the cattle who remained in the barn followed swiftly by new-born calves most of which would be sent off to buyers, Hades could hear the sadness in Persephone's voice as she said this it was clear that she loved animals dearly and though she knew, that it was the way of life to have such cruelty happen she didn't like to think about it. He wouldn't let go of her hand nor did Persephone make any movement that made him feel like she wanted her arm to swing by her side, as they removed themselves from the spot Persephone headed towards a rather large looking tree that would give them shelter from the sun that made their eyes squint as they walked.

As they sat upon the ground Hades taking a seat that meant he was sat between thick roots Persephone moved so that she could sit alongside him, that was when Hades made a bold move.

His hand which had left the warmth and comfort of her hand to allow her to sit down moved to grab onto her hip while his other arm wound its self around her waist, a joyful squeal made Hades continue as he practically dragged her down so that she was sat upon his lap he moved his body to cushion her when she hit his chest as he didn't want her banging her head. She didn't struggle when she sat perfectly on his lap nor did she make any sign of getting up her eyes were closed as laughter ran from her mouth which caused Hades smile to brighten knowing that he done something right, as she composed herself she wiped at her eyes battering away the tears that had become caught in the corner she sighed as her chest heaved, her head turned gazing up at Hades starring deep into his eyes a sense of confusion briefly came over as his eyes seemed to change, almost like his emotions were having a conflict; she hid her confusion well by smiling up at him almost beaming.

"You certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Hades laughed. It was a rare sound to be heard it was deep not menacing like some would assume there was happiness in the laugh that caused his whole face to brighten.

Resting her head upon his shoulder just under his chin where his beard was able to tickle her forehead she looked at the sun that shone above the vast hills covered in grass, that should soon turn white due to the frost that came in from the east the birds had long since left to find a warmer climate where they would be safer, they would soon return and bring with them new songs.

* * *

Time held no meaning as they both remained seated under the tree the air was cold but the sunlight created enough heat, that sitting under the tree didn't make either of them shiver due to the cold air Hades looked around his surroundings blinking lazily he glanced down towards Persephone, she looked comfortable pressed up against his chest his head tilted to the side in a curious way he was surprised on how much trust she seemed to hold with him. Feeling her body shift against his own he turned his gaze back towards the sun just as her eyes rested upon his, the corners of his mouth began to twitch as he tried to stop himself from smiling her hand rose cupping his cheek gently, forcing him to look down at her as he arched a brow in her direction.

Persephone didn't draw her hand away from his cheek she allowed it to rest there feeling his skin along with fine hairs that made his beard.

"Whats wrong? Your eyes seem so far away like something has striked fear into you."

Hades was impressed. Persephone proved that she wasn't someone who could be taken as a fool he enjoyed the silent moment between them, but there was a darkness inside of him it was fear but also regret the dreams that plagued him and the voice in his head that told him to run, started to make him question every move that he made doubt was an ugly disease to have upon the mind yet as he looked down at Persephone, about to tell her everything he could only smile as his breath was taken away by the concern in her eyes. Concern for his well being.

"Nothing. I was just watching the sun it always seems to hold more beauty during this time of the year."

The lie that spilled from his lips gripped at his very core though they seemed to have worked on Persephone though concern still lingered, in her gaze the brightness within her beautiful eyes returned allowing him to relax against the trunk of the tree that he leaned against.

Her hand trailed from his cheek to rest upon his chest as she moved herself so that her head rested under his chin, breathing in the scent of the barn that lingered around him though she was able to break through the all to familiar scent that could only be considered as his own:

Spices, leather from his clothing, _hatred..._

Persephone found herself at a loss 'hatred' wasn't something you could smell it wasn't something that seemed to be coming from him more, like someone had a blind rage against the man who allowed her to snuggle upon his lap there was so much about this man that she didn't know, but as mother always used to tell her 'surprises only make the heart grow fonder', without removing from her head from the comfortable position she mentioned something that had been on the tip of her tongue since the moment she meet him.

"You know you never told me your name.."

Hades tensed at the question the words from the figure who had been making his nights unrestful came back into his mind '_She fears the real you' _his eyes saddened for a moment or to, his arm rose finding its way around her shoulders even when the voice grew louder in his mind he found peace in ignoring it, as he trailed his fingers through her hair a low hum passed his lips.

"I haven't have I?"

The movement of a shaken head was his answer.

"Lykaios. My name is Lykaios."

He didn't know what he said but she moved herself around sitting up as best as she could without causing him harm, not that she would be able to as she weighed no more than a sack of flour she turned her upper torso towards his, their eyes meeting for what seemed like endless years she moved forward closer to him their nose's bumped, Hades blinked before his eyes grew wide when he felt her warm lips against his own in a breath taking kiss he didn't make any movements at first, before he knew what he was doing he began to kiss her back gently not wanting to be forceful. They broke from the kiss each holding their own breath afraid of what the other would think during such a bold move, Persephone rested her forehead against his own a gracious smile causing her cheeks to flush.

"It suits you so well."

As her fingers copied his earlier movements by dragging themselves with care through his hair, Hades moved his hand to rest it upon the back of her skull he moved himself forward; Persephone knew what he seeked and was to happy to agree. Their mouths joined for a second time though this time they were less nervous the kiss' that they shared wasn't something that would lead to anything else, other than expressing what their mouths were to nervous to spill their eyes fluttered closed embracing one another like they had been denied of human contact.

* * *

The sun began to set in front of them a cold wind nipped at their naked necks yet none of them noticed, as a cloud began to remove its self from the setting sun small gaps of light that peeked through the tree showed the reason, for no harsh intake of breath when the cold air came from nowhere; Persephone snuggled up against the chest of Hades her left arm lightly gripping upon his hand that rested in her lap, Hades's chin was rested upon her head his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close to his body. They were both asleep.

Persephone was the first to awaken when the wind began to get stronger her eyes slowly fluttered her vision briefly blurred before she moved her hand, rubbing at her eyes getting rid of what her mother would call sleepy dust rising her head up, she briefly tensed hearing a low snore below her looking down at the calm expression of Lykaios caused her body to relax her hand rose gently stroking his cheek trying to wake him up without causing him any alarm, she hated to wake him though it was starting to become dark the sun would be hidden behind the hills soon.

"Lykaios.."

She whispered his name gently as she continued to stroke his face.

Hades began to stir. His body moved around back scrapping against the thick bark of the tree trunk his eyes opened a crack, gazing briefly before they opened fully his eyes hazed with sleep as he looked towards Persephone at first he had no clue on who she was, but as she lightly kissed his cheek and whispered a 'good evening sleepy head' a sleepy chuckle passed his lips his body shivered either due to a chill that tickled his spine or because of the cold weather, Persephone slowly stood herself up from his lap extending her hand down to him for him to take so that she could help him rise. Taking hold of her hand he pushed himself up not wanting her to take all of his weight he smoothed his clothing down, before straightening himself up as he looked at Persephone who had her arms wrapped around her shivering frame, his forehead creased eyebrows joined together as he walked towards her wrapping an arm around her shoulder blades drawing, her towards his body.

"Lets get you home."

His warm breath whispered against the top part of her head as she snuggled up against him she nodded as they both turned in each others arms, heading back towards the grand hut or house as many would prefer to call it.

As they reached the entrance and Persephone opened the door easily lighting a candle causing the corridor to look bright, Hades turned about to take his leave back to the barn when he was stopped by a gentle hand against his wrist causing him to turn back towards Persephone he arched a brow.

"You shouldn't have to sleep in the barn Lykaios, come inside there is plenty of room for you."

Hades bowed his head in a respectful thanks as he stepped into the warmth of Persephone's home the door closed behind him, enveloping them in warmth there was no cracks to be found in the building work it clearly had been built to keep the occupants inside alive during the winter months. Following Persephone by candle light Hades focused on his surroundings placing them in his memory not that he would become lost in such a place as this, he just wanted to have some form of memory of someone caring for him when ever he tried to think of someone doing something for him, his mind would become rattled like he was walking into some form of trap.

* * *

The room was small. A bed placed in the center with a small table big enough to rest a jug of water upon it of the sleeper quenched thirst.

Walking ahead of Hades Persephone light the candle that was upon the table so that he wouldn't be plagued by darkness when she left, she turned to look upon the man who made her heart leap and her cheeks flush with just a simple brush of his fingers.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

Hades could hear the fear in her voice it made his heart beat rapidly in regret had the mans words from his dreams come true? As he looked into her eyes he found that it wasn't for of him more fear that when she would awaken he would be gone, he stepped himself forward being mindful of the candle in her hand he pushed her hair away from being wrapped around her neck, lightly kissing her upon the mouth which she returned he pulled back being sure to look deep into her eyes so that she knew he wasn't lying.

"I'll be here in the morning."

A relief was lifted from Persephone when his words reached her ears the happiness clearly seen as she turned to make her leave, knowing that Lykaios would need some sleep she could see the bags under his eyes.

"Goodnight Lykaios."

She whispered as she closed the door to his room lightly leaving Hades standing staring at the door before he whispered gently.

"Goodnight Persephone."

* * *

_Decided to finally give Hades & Persephone a break and let them be happy. Please review._

_Lykaios is a greek name which means - Wolfish or Wolf. _

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	10. Chapter 10

**Amari412 - Glad that you like the name. I listened to the song you suggested it is really beautiful. :)**

* * *

Good morning

Without being plagued with the memory of something that had long since left his mind he realised just how long a sleep could really be, his eyes opened in a hesitant way that caused everything around him to look blurred it made him rub at his eyes with the back of his hand, as he pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position the blanket pooled around his lower half. It took him a moment to realise where he was the scent was different from that of the barn there was no sound of cows waking him up, he blinked before he grinned the events of yesterday flowed through his mind giving him a warmth inside of his chest as he pushed, the blanket off of his body he walked out of the room the sun light peeking through the door told him that it had long since passed sunrise.

The first thing that greeted Hades was the smell of bread that was being warmed up just above a tamed fire, silver eyes turned around glancing over towards Persephone who was a radiation of beauty sure her clothing was the same, as what she wore yesterday but it didn't seem to matter she was pouring wine into two goblets, he was amazed that she had waited for him but then again she could have only gotten up herself.

"Good morning."

His voice was gruff as he stepped forward Persephone placed the jug down upon the table looking up towards 'Lykaios' she smiled brightly in his direction, she wanted to walk over and kiss him though was uncertain so instead she extended her hand towards his place at the table.

"Morning Lykaios I made you a place at the table."

Hades had to brush off an unwanted disappointed feeling in the pit of his stomach when he received no kiss upon his cheek or lips, instead he forced himself to smile as he made his way towards the table to enjoy what he could only imagine to be a hearty breakfast.

The breakfast was simple; bread dipped in wine it was a typical meal to have one that should be eaten just after sunrise though due to Hades over sleeping it seemed only fair that they ate when he had awoken, as he dipped his bread being careful not to spill the wine he slipped it between his lips as he began to chew the bread was warm as Persephone had placed it over the fire, he looked up towards her watching the way that she would swirl her wrist around as she dipped the bread coating it in a fine coat before bringing it to her lips, not a single drop trickled down her chin he allowed his gaze to drop as he ripped off a chunk of his bread before dipping it and resumed his eating.

"I was thinking if maybe you would like to go on a picnic today? The weather has heated up slightly since you've been asleep."

Persephone's voice was gentle clearly worried that such a question would make her look foolish.

Clearly she had nothing to worry about. Hades who had finished his breakfast seemed taken back by the question he couldn't remember the last time, he had ever been on a picnic before there was always a time to try something new.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

* * *

Rain.

Persephone could feel herself becoming consumed with guilt before herself and Lykaios had been planning the picnic all morning she had never seen his eyes sparkle so much, when they looked through her kitchen looking for things to take with them now as she stood with her arms cupping her elbows she bowed her head down, as she looked at her feet cheeks flushing she turned her head at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Who says that a picnic has to be indoors?"

Many wouldn't belive or want to know that before Hades had been cheated from his brother he was wise he knew how to solve situations, now as he stood in the kitchen it was clear that a small part of him remained even if he didn't know it himself.

Following Hades through the narrow corridor that exposed a large room a table had been pushed against the stone brick wall, upon the floor was a rug with some food that he had obvioslouly taken from the kitchen; Bread, wine, fruit and even some pork.

Persephone could feel her chest starting to tighten no one had ever done this for her before not even her own mother, then again she was someone who ran her whole day around the weather not bothering to come up with creative ideas, walking towards the rug she seated herself down opposite Lykaios she was sat on the balls of her heels as she placed her hands upon her knees, she looked around the spread before her trying to hold back her childish giggle but that is what she felt like a child who had been, given a chance to actually have some fun and work outside of the box.

"I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to the food I wanted this to be a surprise."

The words _'I love you'_ sprung to her young mind though she forced them back; she didn't want to seem to forward. She pushed her hair from her face, she stretched her hand towards some fruit as she picked it up twisting it around in her hands.

"I think its perfect."

* * *

Deja Vu was an ugly word at least this is what Persephone had thought after her tired hours of doing the same basic chores days and nights without a break, or a praise from her father who would chuckle and cluck his tongue over the various "ideas" that had managed to pop into his mind, but now as she found herself gazing out of the window watching the rain, that didn't seem to want to stop she briefly allowed herself a glance at the warm object behind her; Lykaois was propped up upon the wall his arms wound around her middle drawing her closer against his frame, his eyes upon the pure silver blazed with alight that it made Persephone tremble with delight she loved seeing him happy, it seemed that such simple things would cause the smile that she _loved_ so much to come upon his lips. She stopped breathing for a moment looking away sharply staring hard out of the window once again, that word that she had only whispered to her mother when she was put to bed crept into her mind she didn't know what to think, love was something that took days maybe even years to bloom between one person and another yet there she sat in the lap of a man, who should be considered a thief and a hoder.

Hades who watched the gloomy weather outside found that it seemed to fit his personality though the sunset that he attempted to watch with Persephone before sleep consumed him unwillingly, the sound of rain bashing against the ground threatening to soak the occupants within the warm house made him think of a time and a place that he was sure he hadn't been to before, his thoughts which became confusing almost annoying made him look down to Persephone he frowned almost copying the one upon her beautiful face though her frown was one of anger his was one of concern.

"Could it be that something troubles you?"

The sound of Lykaios caused Persephone to open her mouth as she let out a low gasp her heart jolted for at least a second before it went back to normal, though that warm icy feeling still remained swimming around in her upper chest.

"It couldn't be the weather that beats down around us, so it must be something else."

Persephone could feel his arms loosen around her middle she wanted to twist herself around cup his face and kiss him, but instead she slipped from his loose arms standing herself up to her full height the rain didn't cease instead it started to become heavier, she could feel herself wanting to cower to explain that she meerly had an odd tickling in her foot which made her stand, but with one look upon his features that showed he was more wise than his features and the way that he lived would make anyone think.

"I'm tired is all, the food was delicious night comes around sooner which seems to take ahold of my sleeping patterns."

If Lykaios believed her or if he saw through her lie it was unclear he just sat staring up towards her without him saying anything to her, or even giving an sign that he heard made her want to step back out of fear such a feeling had never touched her when, she was around Lykaios she found that she didn't enjoy it either sighing she turned herself around taking her leave, deciding that it was due to the lie that made her feel so bad she didn't even whisper a good night as her feet stood upon the floor of her room.

* * *

Hades laid upon his side his eyes opened as he stared at the wall that his bed was pressed against his ear twitched the sound of the rain no longer around, allowing his ears to pick up the smallest of sounds he didn't dare lift his head to glance over his shoulder instead he closed his eyes, a warm hand was placed against his shoulder it caused him to move like he was trying to find more of the touch that caused his body to heat up underneath the blanket that didn't give him much warmth.

"I'm sorry..."

A gentle breath brushed against his cheek as soft lips pressed against his bony cheek his face flushed around his facial hair, his eyes opened as the feet began to leave him from where he lay pushing himself up he turned himself around to face her though instead found that she was already about to leave the room, he knew that if he didn't speak up he would have to deal with what ever was happening tomorrow and that wouldn't allow him to get any sleep, so pushing himself up fully without leaning against the wall so that he wouldn't slouch.

"Persephone, I only forgive those who need to be forgiven."

Persephone knew that Lykaios wasn't really sleep when she had seen him sleep yesterday his face was relaxed, when she went to kiss him goodnight his face was tensed his brow slightly creased and his breathing off balance, turning herself around she looked towards the male who had managed to touch her in such a short space of time. Walking towards his bed she stopped a few inches away she could feel the heat coming off from him, though she assumed that it was just her own imagination the small voice in the back of her mind was telling her to bid him a good night and leave, but she couldn't allow her to do that not now that she was so close.

Leaning herself forward she brushed her lips against his once again the feel of his arms move to wind around her shoulders caused her to kiss him deeply, she felt him pull her up upon the bed his body shifted to the side giving her more room so that she would be able to lay beside him. She didn't say the question that was on the tip of her tongue he could read her body language she knew this well allowing her body to relax beside his as their mouths, pulled apart she buried her face into the side of his neck hiding away from the guilt that she felt when she left him such a way, the warmth of his body up against hers made her feel like nothing could ever harm her.

Hades welcomed her body feeling incomplete without her next to him he shifted himself around picking at the blanket that she lay upon, with one tug he was able to bring it over her body making sure that's he wouldn't feel a chill during the cold night that was to come. He wanted to whisper three little words to her though couldn't instead he welcomed sleep; it always seemed to come to him easier with her beside him.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Already writing up the last chapter even though this story will have many more chapters to come. Please review when you read this story._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	11. Chapter 11

**Amari412 - Glad you liked that other moment of Persephone & Hades, more to come once I have gotten this chapter out of the way.**

* * *

Start with the weak minded

Rolling hazel eyes the horse snorted as he pulled the heavy cargo that threatened to bang against his hind quarters, his ears pinned nostrils flaring he had been marching for hours with no sign of rest his stomach would have growled, had his heavy hooves not drowned out the noise as he almost tripped up three times which resulted in a smack on his hind forward. Shaking his heavy skull causing his forelock* to remove its self from his eyes he blinked twice his ears suddenly shot forward, fear gripped tightly onto his heart as he breathed deeply picking up a scent that shouldn't belong on this earth he was about, to slam his hooves into the ground preventing anything from moving though the heavy rope reins were shaken urging him on against his natural instincts.

Grumbling under his breath like he was the one pulling an invention that would break at the slightest touch if used incorrectly, he wrapped the reins tighter around his knuckles his teeth gritted as the wagon wobbled upon the flooring. He didn't turn his head instead he stretched his hand behind him, grasping upon what kept the heavy cover over his invention tightening it with one swipe of his hand (the rope was damp from the rain) he wiped his hand upon his leg as he sneered, he shifted himself the seat becoming less comfortable for his rear end he twitched his upper lip as he sniffed before spitting on the ground.

"Air is thicker than the kitchen air."

He gurgled a laugh his humour about his daughter seemed to be the only thing that brought a smile to his face, it was crule though he never would say it to her face.

He watched from a distance his mouth wide open as if his soul purpose was to catch flies a tear upon his cloak that covered his hump, showed off the pale flesh along with a curled hair that looked almost like an unwanted root sprouting from the ground, one that caused the wheel of the wagon to become briefly caught on before it was hoisted by the strain of the horse's neck and back. His thick pink tongue pushed through the gap of his large teeth tracing across his upper lip, feeling the stumbled hairs that couldn't sprout into a beard rounded ears twitched as he rested against the tree watching, catching his breath even though he moved at the same slow pace of the wagon in front of him. He should have been disgusted by the acts of the man but he saw it more of a typical human act, his knees briefly bunched together as he reminded himself that he was now as weak as the man who showed no respect for a world, that had been built for him to live upon.

Getting up upon the wagon was easy (easier than he thought) he turned his one working eye in the direction of the man, he could sense from the horses fear that the four-legged beast knew that he was there but he couldn't see him, grinning he didn't touch the man beside him almost churning his own vomit at such a thought instead he made himself known by the rumble of his voice.

"The beast doesn't listen to you."

Tugging at the reins causing the horses lower jaw to spring back a startled cry almost like the horse was cursing, snorting bitterly with a shake of his head the horse pushed on while his biwlerded driver turned staring in terror also disgust at the man seated beside him.

"Here. Let me help you."

The words didn't sound cinceer it was almost like it was dripping in sarcasm arms rose up wart covered fingers exposed cracked nails, grazed against the reins not even tugging them he was able to gather them together he held them firmly like the head of a snake, he tugged them hard turning his upper body to the right the horse unlike before didn't fight his hooves side stepped the body turned in a banana shape as the horse took a new path way that seemed unnaturally smooth. Watching the male take command of his horse he felt himself being bitten by envy he wanted to bark like a rabid dog, though one side glance at the grinning hunched male beside him it felt like a chain was tied around his tongue, dropping his gaze he focused on the road almost missing the sound of the horse snorting in distress.

"You fear me." A side glance look at the male told him everything. "You don't have to. Just here to help you out."

fidgeting around upon his seat he sucked in some breath his nostrils widen.

"Who are you?" _The word 'what' had been forcefully swallowed down._

Coughing loudly his mouth widening in a bitter smile as if he was covering the cough with a fake need to laugh, he rested the reins down on his lap drawing his knees together which caused his foot to hang from the side it bounced, against the wooden wagon sending strange shock waves through his overly sensitive big toe.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" He asked as he leaned to the side tapping the side of his nose with his finger, as he jolted his shoulders up coughing causing some saliva to land upon the others male cheek as he looked away from him.

Anger boiled inside of him he tugged at his sleeve that was made of finer fabric than the typical clothing he wiped the saliva away, grimcing as if he was cleaning up vomit from a drunken friend he turned his head looking over his shoulder as if he was expecting to see someone, not that anyone that took this path would be of much use they were more suspicious than a high priest in Zeus's temple; of course that was before it was torn down. Shifting himself around he flinched almost crying out in surprise when he his forehead, almost pressed against the hunched figures he held his breath only now just realising how bad the mans breath really was.

"You really haven't changed have you Cyrus?"

The shock of hearing his name wasn't what made him turn himself around and wrench on the ground; it was mainly dry heaves that caused his throat to burn. Eyes rolled as the hunched man shook the reins causing the horse to break out in a fast trot. 'Cyrus' gripped onto the seat as he twisted himself around. He attempted to throttle the man but one icy glance made him scrunch back like a beaten child.

"Still building things that have no use for the public yet your reputation keeps you walking."

'Cyrus' felt his face starting to flush he wanted to yell yet every time he would attempt to move it was like someone had bound him.

"Never were a tender man, you get that from your father he still gives me an ear ache even after all of these years."

'Cyrus' looked horrified as he turned to look at the hunched man who bore no name nor any room in his memory.

The words that slurred out of the figures mouth turned to white noise he couldn't bring himself to listen even if he tried, he never seemed to notice that the hoof prints that should be upon the ground weren't there.

* * *

The sky above them had started to become dark the time to stop and camp drawing closer 'Cyrus' had no intention of laying down, with the hunched man he had been hoping that during their hours of talking; well the hunched figure talking and him just listening it unnerved him how easy he found it to just listen, the anger had started to leave him slowly replaced with fear he didn't know which was worse.

_"I don't know which is the greater fall"_

The voice came out of thin air 'Cyrus' found that as he turned his eyes to the side his neck felt some what less stiff, gingerly like a first time mother getting out of bed after hours of labor he turned his head, there was no one beside him as he flexed his fingers like he had been jolted in the spine the rough rope of the reins cut into his palms. His head shook sharply just once shoulders rose as he cleared his throat loudly already his mind started to drift thinking up rational thoughts; Must have fallen asleep, hit his head upon a tree branch. Not much of them gave him any help on his sanity his head bowed down as he grinded his teeth tugging at the reins causing his elbows to press up against his ribs, the horse arched its neck drawing to a slow halt the moment the reins slacked his heavy head aimed for the grass.

Jumping down he hoisted a heavy bag from the wagon which contained horse feed nothing special just enough to give the horse a healthy diet, strapping it upon a tree after he untacked the horse his hand dragged down his face collecting the sweat that formed on his forehead and eyelids arm hung by his side as he got his own food.

"Not as good as the home cooked stuff but it will have to do."

Either his nerves started to get the better of him or maybe it was just that he felt grateful his hand rose patting the horse on its side as he took a seat on the ground leaning against the tree.

With his nose filled with the fumes of his food the horse didn't pick up the scent of something that shouldn't walk on the earth.

The hooded figure responsable for the murder of the stall owner stood between trees its breath easily seen in the icy air by the way it streamed out it seemed to be panting, twitching its head the movements of the legs that kept it high from the ground swiftly moved from where it stood to behind 'Cyrus' the journey clearly having an effect on him as he was passed out, bread hanging from his mouth like a dogs tongue stretching a hand forward which was shaped more like a claw it dragged across the bumpy forehead collecting flakes of skin tissue along with sweat bringing his hand towards his hip, he shook his strange shaped hand causing the collected essence to fall into the bag where it would remained until needed.

"Sweat and skin collected from a blood relative."

The hunched figure watched from a distance he had become shielded by the darkness his eyes glowed like fire flies over large teeth exposed as he began to grin everything was falling into place.

* * *

He woke with a shock. Body tensed mouth agape as he started to pant he turned his head looking around the small room that kept him confined, pressure against his shoulder began to rise up a hand lightly patted against his chest he turned his head looking down at her nervous yet concerned eyes of Persephone.

"Are you alright Lykaois?"

Her voice always gentle always seemed to make him calm down as he nodded his head forcing himself to smile as he leaned his head down kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine."

As her head rested upon his shoulder once more Hades forced himself to relax though his eyes stayed wide pupils dilated, he hated the pain that flowed through his forehead like sand had been rubbed into his skin he shook his head slowly turning so that his chin rested against Persephone's head forcing himself to sleep.

If he turned his head he would notice that the strange figure who tried to warn him was back once again a concerned frown on his features eyes seemed tired even the glimmer of his clothing had dimmed, something was holding him back draining what little power he had to watch over his brother there wasn't much he could do now, the dark power was becoming stronger soon he would just be nothing more than a figment of someones imagination.

_"I need you brother. We all need you."_

* * *

_Thought I should include Persephone's father a little more to show you what he does in more detail, and to also show you how the 'hunched' figure from earlier plays a big part in all of this. Please review._

_* - forelock is a horses fringe._

_Signed - The Broken Ghost_


	12. Chapter 12

**Amari412 - Thank you for the review. Also congrats on finishing your story, it was a brilliant read. :)**

* * *

Accusation - Part One

It felt strange standing in new clothing he looked at himself up and down even stared at himself in the reflection that belonged to a puddle, his brow became furrowed he didn't think that this was such a good idea considering what had happened the last time he showed his face though Persephone had reassured him many times it never seemed to silence his over bearing mind. Shaking his head he turned around to walk back towards the house only to become momentarily stunned; Persephone was standing right in front of him his face would have flushed however it seemed that nature was on his side as heavy clouds covered the rays pursing his lips he stretched a smile across his lips, her small hand rose up gently caressing his trimmed beard the raggy strands no longer there she found herself almost missing them a childish smile came across her lips _'You never know how much you miss something until it's no long there' _she thought to herself as she lowered her arm though not before she lightly grasped his hand. For moral support. She didn't seem to belive the white lie that hadn't been spoken. Even the voice in her head that told her to take things slower or leave them all together.

* * *

_'She walked me down the path from her home to the center of town I could tell by her creased brow and worried frown that the once silent street should have been over filled with life, yet everyone was walking around whispering in hushed tones faces hidden by hair that used to be tied back or at least pushed behind their ears, I wanted to reach for her hand to take hold of it but judging by the way that she kept her hands rested in front of her I knew that she didn't want this. I turned my silver eyes looking around the stall that had been set up the first night that I came here was no longer there, the ground was a slightly darker shade than the rest which showed it had been moved recently either he went out of business or moved I didn't know, if it wasn't for the freshly churned up earth I would have seen the footprints and remembered my dream._

_However it seemed that the fates were against me today._

_A slight pressure against my chest I looked down to see Persephone looking up at me I tilted my head eyebrows pulled together._

_"I have to pick up a few things why don't you go and walk around get to know the place a little better."_

_If it wasn't for her gentle smile I would have assumed that something was wrong. Nodding my head I didn't see myself as an obiedent pup even as I did as she asked, instead I turned myself around and walked around the stalls which could have been the biggest mistake that I made that day...'_

* * *

Standing in front of a stall that sold home made jewelry Hades began to scan the market wondering if anything would be suitable for Persephone, he didn't have any money on him so he would only be able to imagine he noticed the way that the stall owner was staring at him, even with his new clothes and trimmed facial hair was a stranger around these parts and with the hushed whispers and rumours spreading around like wild fire he was a sitting duck at times such as these. Nodding a 'goodbye' he turned himself to walk around while keeping in eye line of Persephone so that neither would lose one another he almost walked into a male who stood a foot shorter than him. Hades was about to walk around the male who blocked him only to find the male copied him like a bad reflection.

"Ca-"

He was cut off not by a risen hand but by a rude interruption.

"Your that man who stole from my good friend." Hades assumed that he meant about the missing stall. "Surprised you showed your face around these parts again so soon."

Hades scrunched up his nose he didn't like the way the man spoke down to him he hadn't done anything to deserve such disrespect a darkness began to cloud his eyes, his hands began shake as he curled his fingers up nails cutting into the palm of his hands leaving crescent shape marks he had no idea what he was hoping to happen it caused his mind to spark like a part of him that had been pushed away was starting to be reborn. He felt a slight tremor in the earth it made the blood that travelled around his heart to turn cold while at the same time produce heat that felt like his heart had missed a natural beat.

A hand was placed against his trembling wrist the tremor around his feet stopped whether this was coincidence or he had imagined it all the unnatural feeling within his chest began to leave him.

"Talos." Her voice was firm there wasn't the gentle spark in it like usual. "Persephone." Hades didn't like the way that he looked at her up and down like she was a slab of meat on a red hot poker.

"I didn't think I would see you in these parts for a while."

The male scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest giving Hades the impression of a child he started to question on why he felt threatened by him, he watched Persephone from the corner of his eye seeing the way that she held her body up with pride her face was stern yet there was a spirit behind her eyes that could cause even the bravest of hero to back down. Hades didn't know how long the fight continued between Persephone and the male who strutted over like he owned the limited market stalls that were open, due to his lack of education that could be the case he turned his head seeing that Persephone had pursed her lips together he could see the first sign of tears prickling the corners of her eyes, an anger swelled in the pit of his stomach wanting to brushed them away he didn't think her week that she was about to cry only saw her as sensitive.

She turned herself around though not all the way. Clearly she had meet this man more than once else she would have turned her back to him. Hades stepped forward just as the man did the same thing he let out a low growl almost giving meaning to his fake name 'Lykaios', whatever happened the man backed down though Hades was sure it wasn't because of the noise that he made from the depth of his throat. Hearing the faint sound of Persephone's feet taking their leave without him by his side he walked towards her in four strides maybe less, his shadow seemed to have thickened his presence showing that he was nothing more than a protective companion one who was willing to do anything to make sure that no harm came to his partner.

"Persephone..."

His deep voice didn't make Persephone stop but she did rise a hand to prevent his sentence from leaving his mouth.

"Don't Lykaios. Just don't."

She sped her walking her over filled basket banged against her hip he would have sulked had it been beneath him and the fact, that he knew better he could tell that she wasn't angry at him almost as if she was angry at herself no one liked to churn up the past, or for that matter be the 'piggy in the middle' he walked along behind her not taking his rightful place by her side more sticking in the background making sure he was at arm's length so that he could bring himself closer to her if she accepted it.

* * *

Back at the stalls that remained open even after the death the rumours started to become more detailed.

"It was him." The same statement was being hissed between clenched teeth. "Think about he only came soon, it wasn't planned her father would have bragged about it."

The rumours had started by the words of Talos everyone knew that he and Persephone had a history between them though that was in the past, when ever someone new came into the city everyone would be suspicious until they had been living for a good month and that was without, anything superstitious happening.

Stalking past the group of huddled people that reminded him of sheep grazing with the typical myth of 'safety in numbers' Talos found the male and Persephone a swelling within his chest began to form, he wasn't jealous of the distant figures in front of him more furious that she had dared to allow another man to touch her when she had dismissed him more times than he could count on one hand. He hadn't planned what he was going to do when he reached the 'love birds' it would just come to him pacing himself he stretched his hand grasping onto the bony shoulder of Persephone as he pulled her harshly, against his chest that was slightly broad; it seemed he had let himself go over the past couple of months.

Hades didn't see Talos coming towards them however when he heard Persephone he moved forward sharply standing near by, he didn't grab hold of Persephone as the last thing he wanted was to harm her he rolled his shoulders back and glared he looked, taller considering ... was crouched down so that he would be able to whisper unsavoury things in her ear.

"Let her go."

He snarled like a dog protecting a bone. Talos held up his hands and backed away only by a couple of steps clearly trying to taunt the pair.

"I don't understand why your hanging around with a murderer Persephone, then again you did like to rebel against your father and the words of the gods."

Persephone chose to ignore the statement but Hades heard it made him flinch as he found himself retracing his steps in his mind, trying to come to terms with why the male would say that he remembered his nightmare he had a couple of nights ago but surely, that didn't mean anything just an over imaginative night terror that got out of hand. Knowing that standing up to this brute would result in a fight Persephone clutched her possessed goods and gently took hold of Lykaios's hand entwining their fingers which caused the ex god to look down in shock, he was unsure if she was doing this because she wanted to or to make a point to Talos that she had moved on and would no longer be pushed around like a child.

"Goodbye Talos."

Turning herself around she tugged gently against Lykaios's hand causing him to walk beside her he could feel her body trembling against his own which caused his brow to furrow, as he looked down at her he moved closer hoping to calm her down and it seemed to work her body no longer trembled though a part of him told him this was because she thought if he could see it then what was to stop Talos from seeing her fear too.

Talos stood in the background bitter with envy. Not to far from him hiding away in the shadows the creature grinned the fates were making his job far to easy for him, he didn't step forward to claim what was rightfully his else the ingredients would become to weak and the punishment great instead he lingered like a bad smell, watching the practicable human in front of him knowing that he would do all of the work for him.

* * *

_Toned down the fluff between Persephone & Hades for this chapter. More to come soon and Talos will be making an appearance more often aswell. Hope everyone had a good new year._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	13. Chapter 13

**Amari412 - Thank you for your continued support, hope you enjoy the rather overly fluffiness of this chapter. :)**

* * *

Accusation - Part Two

Reaching the simple home that Hades had grown to know as his own (for as long as he was welcomed) he found himself relaxing even the vice hand grip that Persephone held on his hand began to slacken, he didn't turn his head not wanting to draw attention to the situation that he found himself in. Her hand did slip only for a moment as she pushed aside a strand of hair that caused the corner of her eye to flicker their hands re joined when they entered the home that, seemed to welcome them in a comfortable heat that the outside world seemed to lack. Her pride had been drained he could see that through the way her brow continued to crease even when she gave the impression of being calm, they walked to an area where they would be able to sit allowing the events of the fight to leave their minds her head rested upon his shoulder causing him to look down shocked at first, he feared that if he were to tense up his muscles would drive her away so he leant back against the wall calming his body down while his mind began to race.

"I can feel your heart beat."

Persephone whispered gently. Looking down he only realised that her hand was pressed against his chest he hadn't realised that his racing mind would have caused his heart to re-act in the same way. He wasn't to sure what he should say to this he felt embarrassed even though it was a natural occurence he glanced down at her seeing the calm on her face that his mind told him was just because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sorry."

He had no idea why he was apologizing though at the sound of her gentle laughter it caused him to smile her eyes rolled up to look at him while keeping her head on his shoulder finding it comfortable, she would have told him that he was foolish but at one glance at his innocent face that masked his masculine features she couldn't bring herself to do so, looking away from him she focused on the feel of his heart beat against the palm of her hand it comforted her like a warm blanket during the winter months.

"Its nice."

Her words left her mouth before her mind was able to process them first though at the feel of his arm wrapping around her hips drawing her closer against his heated side she had the feeling that he didn't mind that much which made her smile. After seeing Talos for the first time in a few months sitting next to Lykaios even though it was simple made everything seem so right in the world. She noticed that his heart beat was starting to slow down it was almost dim she shifted herself a little causing strands of her hair to graze against his neck, she paused feeling that his heart began to beat faster once again a cheeky smile tugged at the corners of her mouth though she managed to fight it back it seemed that Lykaios was ticklish.

The hairs along the back of his neck began to rise goosebumps coated his upper neck when he felt her brush her hair this time deliberately against his neck it was so soft like a fly resting against a horses side, he didn't push Persephone away from him though he did clear his throat as his adams apple began to bob within his throat he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

"No Persephone... stop please.."

Hades had no idea how it happened. One moment they were sat together and the next he found himself on his back wriggling around as Persephone attacked his sides with tickles. His mouth was open as he laughed loudly trying to get out of the way of the small hands that seemed to find every ticklish part of his body, his face had become red with embarrassment knowing how childish he must look but he couldn't find it in his heart to really do anything about it. Persephone never once in her life would have imagined herself doing this she found that she couldn't quit bring herself to stop, it wasn't having Lykaios at her mercy that made her continue this act it was seeing him laugh and being able to hear it that warmed her heart, while one hand focused on his rib cage she moved the other just below his neck which seemed make his laughter louder; she had found his weak spot.

"Why should I do that?" She taunted him as she allowed her tickles to slack but not enough that she had stopped completely.

Finding enough time to gulp some air into his empty lungs he looked towards her his body shifting around trying to miss the frantic movements of her fingers. "Because..." He couldn't find a word or even a sentence that would mean he would be free from this unfair fight.

Her head inclined to the side when she didn't get a reply from him she shook her head slowly almost in disappointment once more she started to tickle him frantically causing him to cry out in surprise, as he began to move around trying to get on his stomach so that he could crawl away from her though his movements were short lived when she managed, to move herself as she sat on his hips; she was light but it seemed to have him pinned down.

"That wasn't a proper answer Lykaios."

She spoke in a firm tone of voice as she narrowed her eyes trying to look over powering though the glow in her cheeks proved otherwise. Leaning down she looked at Lykaios in the eye causing him to press the back of his skull against the ground his sides and neck at the moment no longer being touched by her hands, allowing him more of a chance to breathe clearly the silence was welcomed almost wanted neither of them said anything mainly because they didn't know what to say to one another.

"Times up." Lykaios's eyes became wide when he heard her words realising that she had been toying with him giving him the chance to say something that would have allowed him to be free from her hands that turned into a blur as they returned to their tickling, he squealed which caused his cheeks to flush hoping she hadn't heard but judging by her own laughter as she moved her hands up and down his sides she had.

* * *

Just as his body started to become numb from the continuous tickles and his throat became hoarse and dry everything stopped he opened his eyes slowly looking up towards Persephone expecting to see a triumphant grin on her face when instead all he saw was horror. During his laughter he had failed to hear the sound of an unwanted voice on her father's property. She slowly climbed off of him almost like she was in a trance he moved himself standing up following her as they walked towards the entrance, seeing before them Talos which made Hades once flushed face now become dark as he let out a menacing growl.

"Fancy seeing you both here. Together."

If Hades didn't know any better he would have been sure that Talos was jealous that Persephone hung around someone who didn't allow his hips to do the moving for him.

Persephone said nothing not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing the quiver in her voice her throat had become tight her tongue seeking sanctuary in the back of her throat, Talos took a step towards the pair though at the same time it was clear he was keeping his distance trying to angle himself so that his shadow would be covering them both giving the sense of over powering them. Hades wasn't moved by the pathetic show that Talos was pulling his only concern was Persephone.

"Not surprised to see the place hasn't changed, seems that the fools down at the show have finally realised that your fathers inventions are just as useless as the gods."

Hades couldn't explain it though he felt a pain within his chest a feeling that you would get when you had been insulted, he tried to reason in his mind that it was because Talos was insulting something precious to Persephone though the voice in his head told him it was more than that. Something he had long forgotten. Persephone chewed on her inner cheek trying to bring herself some calm or as her mother used to put it 'taking the high road' she was the daughter of a respected father and though her previous actions with Lykaios would claim otherwise, she knew when to pick a fight and when to just let it slide.

"Silence a typical sign that you agree with me. You must get that from your mother she hasn't said a word in over ten years now has she...?"

Her throat began to burn her eyes becoming clouded with tears that she fought back as best as she could she knew that Talos would bring up her mother but it still pained her even when she had prepared herself. His hands turned into tight fists as Hades tried to control himself if Persephone wasn't saying anything than that meant she didn't want to create a scene he wanted to follow her lead show her that he respected her wishes. Talos was starting to become irritated by what was happening he was hoping for a fight to see Persephone flustered by his words, he didn't allow them to see the irritation that coursed through his veins instead he would just keep the calm appearance his mind reminded him that this would always make Persephone uncomfortable.

"How is your father?" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he continued to speak. "Surely by now he has realised what a disappointment you are for not taking my hand in marriage, your almost twenty Persephone that pretty face won't last forever."

Hades saw the way that Persephone's face began to change it was almost like a part of her was starting to cave under the cruel words that were spoken to her no one like her deserved such harsh treatment, looking towards Talos he knew that the other male had seen it to the smug look on his face only seemed to become brighter it caused the hairs along the back of his neck to rise up not because he had been spoked he was starting to become angry furious even. Persephone wanted to lean against Lykaios wanted to hide away the shame that creeped across her face like a bunch of baby spiders that had burst from their cocoon shaped nest, doing such a thing would only bring joy to the slimy excuse for a man in front of her. No. No she wouldn't give in to temptation even if it would warm her heart.

His hand was itching to reach over and wrap around her own to feel her fingers entwined against his he would have smiled at the innocent image in his mind had his face not been as cold as stone. Talos would pay for what he was saying Lykaios just wished he knew how.

* * *

_I know that Hades may seem a little ooc in this chapter but you must remember he doesn't remember being the lord of the underworld so he will act differently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review when you read it I would like to hear what you all think._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	14. Chapter 14

**Amari412 - Glad you liked the fluff in the last chapter. :)**

* * *

Fight

The words that had been spoken pained Persephone after the many times she had tried to counsel her father that marrying a man such as Talos wasn't what her mother would have wanted, to have the words thrown back in her face caused her to stiffen there had been many sleepless nights that she had thought it over many times and had become close to believing them. It wasn't the firm voice in the back of her mind that caused her eyes to suddenly shot up. It was the sound of a blow so hard that bone must have been shattered.

Lykaios. His body was shaking his right hand tense in a firm grip blood splattered his knuckles that quivered. Laying (more sprawled) upon the ground Talos held his throbbing lower jaw in his hand blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth his tongue hung out resting lazily against his lower lip eyes that had become hazed with rage rolled slowly, towards Lykaios who had moved himself standing in front of Persephone protecting her he scuffed his foot against the ground as he stood himself up slowly, it was more of a heave as he glared daggers at the man who dared to touch his sculptured face. He turned his head spitting on the ground most of his saliva however dribbled down his chin he looked like a toddler who had just spat up, he didn't wipe it away from his face clearly not knowing about it he moved himself to the side trying to get a view of Persephone.

"Hiding. Such a typical trade of someone such as yourself."

His words were slightly slurred as he rolled his lower jaw around wincing every time the damaged muscles would move.

"So much like your mother, but unlike her she would open her legs to anyone even the fallen Zeus if he-"

He was unable to finish his sentence it wasn't because he paused to laugh at what his limited vocabulary had been able to conjure up, a loud roar had ripped through the tense air as he turned his head he was greeted with the face of Lykaios who jumped and slammed his body against him.

"Lyakios no!"

Persephone screamed in terror worried for her friend as she knew how powerful Talos was.

Lyakios chose to ignore the terrified cry of Persephone his hands went straight for Talos's wind pipe where he began to squeeze his knees pressed against his hips, he slammed a fist in Lykaios's face causing the older male to growl his grip slackened just enough to allow Talos to roll them over so that now he was on top of Lyakios. Talos took a moment to sigh in triumphant as he shook his head sharply bruising forming around his neck, that caused him to tense up his once disturbingly shaped smirk now turned into a frown as he growled angrily down at Lykaios.

"That really wasn't very smart."

Lowering himself he slammed a fist into Lykaios's jaw making sure that his wrist twisted so that the pain was enhanced he didn't give Lykaios a chance to get his bearings, instead he removed his hand and punched him again directly on the same spot he felt something shift in Lykaios's mouth, causing him to pry the males mouth open as he looked inside he began to laugh as he watched as a couple of teeth had been knocked out one of them still hanging on the nerve endings that would no doubt would be tender to the touch.

"Bet that- Oft!"

He grunted as he felt a blow to his stomach a few inches above his belt it winded him which gave Lyakios the chance to shove the male off as he moved himself up back on his feet, blood coated his lower jaw and some of his chin he tried to ignore the burning white feeling that was located in the back of his jaw where his tooth hung. He waited for the male to find his footing he had never really been in a fight before but he gave off the impression as someone who liked to fight fair, even if that meant that he wouldn't be able to win though he could feel something in the pit of his stomach growing, it wasn't power more anger he loathed the feeble man in front of him and as he saw Talos looking towards Persephone almost smugly even though he had ended up on his backside he moved forward unaware that Talos was doing this as a trap.

The moment that Lykaios came within the corner of his eye he spun himself around grabbing the male by the shoulders as he delivered a kick to his shin with his heel pressing against the tender bone, Lykaios gritted his teeth as he tried to stop himself from crying out not wanting to give the male the satisfaction he moved punching Talos in the gut before he elbowed him in the jaw when Talos doubled over briefly watching as the males head snapped to the side a long stretch of saliva sprayed from his lips that puckered, he didn't allow Talos to get his bearings not this time.

* * *

The fight seemed to have gone on for hours though it had only been thirty seconds but as Persephone watched her mouth cupped by her hands, eyes rimming with tears feeling powerless as she watched dust collect around two pairs of feet that never seemed to stay on the ground to long she knew that she had to do something, she knew that Lykaios would never admit it but he was starting to weaken his face was nothing more than a second mask with the amount of blood that covered it, his clothing torn hanging from his body bruising covered the flesh like that of a patched work cow his left eye had swollen underneath and his tooth had finally fallen out leaving his jaw venerable.

She didn't look at Talos he didn't deserve her sympathy. Turning herself around she ran into the house not to flee but to find a weapon, something that would make Talos back off and put a stop to this.

* * *

"Get up."

The voice was firm as it stood over a cowering body to weak to move. Moving closer a foot pressed against tender bone that made the ankle the upper half lowered as fingers, grabbed onto the hidden toes with enough pressure it twisted the ankle causing the occupant to rise up and scream in agony as bone had been broken and possibly shattered. The new cripple lowered his head pressing his forehead against the dirt his bloody nose squished, as he whined not daring to look over his shoulder as he dragged his broken ankle across the ground, trying to keep it out of reach.

"You have no pride."

A second pair of feet went unnoticed as the shadow of the man standing coated the one who lay, exhausted and bloody from the fight everything in his body hurt even his fingernails that he wouldn't have normally been able to feel. The foot rose once again placing against the ankle causing the feeling of poison to trickle up the wounded mans leg, making him arch against the ground shoulder blades pushing through the torn fabric of his shirt he couldn't stop the cry of pain that passed his lips even tears began to prickle his eyes. The pressure became great when the occupant crouched down taking a fist full of black silver tinted hair, hoisting the now dirt covered face from the ground twisting the neck around so that silver and green eyes clashed.

Talos had the upper hand.

It took all of Hades will power not to whimper knowing that this would just give the male a pleasured satisfaction to see him so helpless when he had started the fight in the first place, his lower abdomen began to twist in a painful manner when he was punched in the face causing his face to heat up and a bruise to pulse straining around the tight flesh that coated his skull.

'He stood in the shadows watching the fight taking place he was angered by the way that Talos dared touch his brother he reminded him of his snarling bastard of a son Ares a god who had become consumed with hatred with him, he wanted to reach out and put a stop to the fighting that was happening though he knew that in this world he was powerless only connected to Hades who lay feeble and wounded.'

Talos's mouth opened about to give off a snarky comment until he stumbled to the side just after the sound of something hitting his skull. Hades looked up to find Persephone standing holding onto something that looked like a branch it seemed that there was nothing worth using to beat Talos away from Lykaios so she let nature help her instead, Hades found it almost ironic that not just a few moments ago he had been the one standing over Persephone guarding her and now the tables had turned.

"Get off of my fathers property. Or I will be forced to drag you by your scrawny ear."

Her words were forced through gritted teeth her hands trembled as she held onto the weapon Talos took a moment to truly take in what she just said to him he was so close to laughing he moved himself up rising himself to his feet, he twisted his wrists around that had become sore even flexed his fingers a couple of times causing them to click into place.

"And if I don't?"

He was testing her. Persephone knew this would be asked of her she stepped forward while at the same time trying to guard Lykaios who though she cared dearly about she was just as furious with him as with Talos.

"Don't make me answer that."

Glancing towards her hands that twisted the object in question around seeing the way that her palms glistened due to the sweat that formed there he held up his hands, his own being cut and bruised mainly from trying to protect himself rather than fighting he stepped back eyes focused on the pair in front of him.

"Fine. I will go."

And he did. Persephone watched him through an expresion that showed her disbelief if it had been that easy to get rid of him during her younger years she wouldn't have hated him so much, he was up to something and she knew it whether he would actualy suceed was another matter but she found herself not wanting to know, as his face that sickened her to the core vanished with the rest of his body she allowed herself to drop the weapon kicking it aside with her foot as she turned to look down at the bloody Lykaios crouching down her knees inches away from his nose she leaned forward, pushing aside a strand of his hair from his face she tried to not touch any of the bruising knowing how painful it must be for him, she chewed on her lip wishing that she had a horse or someone else around who she could trust so that she could get him in the house without causing anymore more pain to his body.

"Lykaios... Lykaios.."

Her words whispered gently caused grey eyes to gaze towards her seeing the hurt, confussion and anger in her gaze he opened his mouth to speak but found that no words could be surpressed from his dry lips that began to crack whenever he would breath against them.

"I need to get up for me, I'm going to help you so that we can get you inside."

Feeling her delicate arm wrap around his shoulder blades while he other hand slipped under his arm pit he began to push himself up from the ground knowing that she wouldn't be able to carry all of his weight and with his broken ankle the short journey to the house, would seem like the journey to Hades relm its self he pushed himself onto his knees and twisted his lower body so that way when he would rise he wouldn't put pressure on his wounded bones gritting his teeth, as he supressed a yell he managed to stand up angled to the side he felt Persephone breath against his cheek as he swallowed he limped by her side not even daring to walk properly he focused his eyes on the ground, while his mind focused on the destination.

She laid him down gently on the padded bed Hades groaned in pain when his ankle lightly brushed against the covers he turned his head as he looked towards Persephone, his vision was starting to become clouded due to the pain that was slowly starting to knock him out he swallowed in a meak manner as he turned his head looking away from her as she left the room to get some water along with a cloth and something to put against his broken ankle so that it would heal. Persephone was angry at Lykaios for the danger that he put himself in but she also found herself being flattered on how he had tried to fight back against Talos to protect her everytime she thought about that her stomach filled with butterflies, she would have laughed at herself had the situation not been so serious collecting what she needed she made her way back into the room hesitating in the door way seeing that Lykaios had fallen asleep crouching down next to his head, she looked at him as she shook her slowly.

"Your a fool Lykaios. A wonderful fool."

Turning away from him she picked up the pieces of wood and the wool in order to bandage his ankle the sooner she got to work the sooner he would be healed; and the lecture could begin.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that. That was my first attempt at writing a fight scene so hope it was alright._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	15. Chapter 15

**Amari412 - Thank you for your input on the fight scene; gives me hope for a chapter that will be making an appearance in the future. :)**

* * *

Calm before the storm

Six hours had passed since the two men had fought leaving them both in need of care and one woman shaken mentally. During the course of those hours Persephone had taken it as her main responsiblity to care for Lykaios; bandaging his broken ankle, applying ointment to his bruises even feeding him bean soup that wouldn't effect his sore throat. Such a simple task was easier said than done. Lykaios was going through a phase when he became conscious one moment and then unconscious the next it made Persephone think on her actions making sure that she was doing everything right, as she watched him looking over his bruised face she only remembered briefly the amount of blows that had rained down his body which meant that there would be parts of him that would need caring to, where his flesh was not exposed to her virgin eyes. Such a thought caused her cheeks to become as heated as Tartarus.

As she glanced at Lykaios deeming him now fully unconscious with a calm rising and falling chest she took the liberty of unclothing his upper torso, she did so with care not wanting to harm him or accidentally brush any bruising that could awaken him; she didn't want to be caught in such a moment. As she pulled away his upper clothing she was greeted with a torso that was pale yet muscled not so overly done just enough that showed he had great strength, it was scattered in bruising that gave Persephone hope that she was doing this right however as she glanced towards his lower torso she became nervous knowing that she was stepping into territory where only a wife she glance at. Carefully she pulled down his lower clothing causing her to rise up his broken ankle while shimmering the clothing around it so that it wouldn't brush against the broken bone, she knew that he lay naked before her eyes she looked around on the floor trying to find something that she could use to cover a certain part of his body knowing that to attempt to rearrange his lower clothing would be far to risky. Taking hold of a cloth she covered the area while looking away at the same time once this was done she allowed herself to sigh in relief, knowing that she could get to work without being distracted by a certain part of his body.

* * *

Her stomach growled. Placing the palm of her hand against her lower abdomen she had found that during her moment of fear for Lykaios she had forgotten to feed herself, collecting the ointment and other various objects used she glanced down at Lykaios seeing the calm expression upon his face she told herself that he would be find for just a moment while she attended to herself; it was one of few selfish acts that she had committed in her life time. As she entered the kitchen she knew that it was far to late for her to cook anything up the soup that she had made for Lykaios was just enough for him to consume, she rubbed at the back of her neck as she paced the kitchen floor becoming worried as she left Lykaios up in his room on his own she decided that she would go with something simple that turned out to be bread, cheese and wine.

Carrying her less than satisfying meal back to his room she sat herself down on a chair that she had moved to his bedside so that way she would be able to be near him, during the moments where she attended to his upper torso he would have the occasional nightmare which meant that she would have to hold him down to make sure he wouldn't harm his ankle. Placing her food down on the ground she creeped towards Lykaios tucking the blanket around his shoulders and neck so that he wouldn't catch a chill, she had left his ankle out from the various blankets not wanting it to be trapped what she covered it with was another cloth thicker than the last it provided just enough warmth that meant she wouldn't have to worry. Tearing a chunk of bread away from the crust she allowed it to heat in her palm before she dipped it in the wine and brought it to her lips chewing slowly, Lykaios looked calm but there was a crease in his brow that would tell her other wise she wanted to stretch herself forward and sooth him though at the same time she thought this his head had turned, causing his face to no longer by in her direction his hair sprawled across his shoulders exposing the back of his neck that tensed before relaxing. Looking away Persephone decided to leave him to it as she placed some of the cheese in her bread to create a simple sandwich.

* * *

It was just becoming nightfall the sky had long since set and darkness began to cover the sleepy city of Argos. It was at this moment that Hades began to wake up his eyes heavy his mind clouded as he tried to get his bearings about him, he felt comfortably warm looking down he noticed why; two blankets coated his form. Shifting his shoulders he found that he wasn't a prisoner and was even able to drag out one of his arms from the warmth he flexed his fingers and stretched his legs which turned out to be a big mistake as pain radiated from his ankle, causing him to sit up with a snap as he stretched his arms and grabbed just above his pulsing ankle he breathed through his teeth trying to keep himself from crying out it was at that moment that he felt a unnatural chill tickle his back he looked down seeing that the blanket had managed to pool around his waist. He was naked.

A soft moan coming from beside him caused him to forget about his predicament as he turned his head noticing that Persephone was sat on a chair and stirring her body shifted exposing her natural curves to his eyes, her arms rose above her head as her mouth opened and she yawned she pushed herself up due to slipping in her relaxed form and looked around at first with glaring eyes, as her eyelids seemed less reluctant to open fully as the candle light would harm her sensitive iris. Looking towards the bed she found Lykaios awake.

"You should lay down your body still needs to heal."

Her voice was gentle. Hades hesitated he wanted to continue holding his ankle that pulsed angrily though instead he slowly let go as he laid himself down tugging at the blanket, so that it covered his form away from her he seemed to be rather bashful.

"I had to disrobe you in order to check for any damage that Talos may have done to you, I used a cloth to cover your... um.." Persephone couldn't find the right word to express what she had hidden away from her eyes so was glad when Lykaios nodded his head to show that he understood what she meant, she saw that his cheek bones began to heat up under his thick facial hair as he shifted himself around he was either embarrassed or mortified by the whole thing she couldn't guess which. "Thank you." He finally managed to mutter out as he kept his glance down and towards his ankle. "You're welcome. You should get some rest its night after all." Persephone spoke in a gentle whisper her neck heating up just below her collar bone and under her chin she leaned down collecting her scraps food that she hadn't eaten while she looked over him, quickly making a hasty retreat out of the door hoping that Lykaios didn't feel anything less of her.

Watching as she left Hades found himself questioning why after his many hours of sleep that he would need to rest again, though he found himself not wanting to question her motives knowing that judging by the way she treated his body and soothed his bruises she knew what she was doing, he glanced around the room noticing the burning candle beside his bed and the way that the room didn't glow when it was morning he couldn't belive that he had slept that long since the accident, hiding himself under the blanket so that only a few centimeters of his shoulders were exposed he decided that getting some more sleep wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_Hades found himself in a realm he would have rather missed. Standing in front of him was a man that he had grown used to he wore armour that resembled thick padding and his hair was an ebony shade darker than usual, he no longer feared the male though that didn't mean that was cautious when he was around him. The first thing he noticed was that even though the male held himself well his shoulders were more rounded than usual and seemed to be shaking, giving the sense that he was weakening. As he looked towards the eyes expecting to see the usual amount of hatred and anger he was taken back when he saw a mixture of concern. _

_"She takes care of you well." The voice was such a low whisper that Hades had to truly listen instead of brushing him off like he usually would. "Yes. She does." Zeus snorted knowing exactly what his brother was thinking. "She doesn't fascinate me in the slightest." Hades turned his gaze away and then his head until he was no longer facing the male, he acted like a shunned solider who had jumped to the wrong conclusion._

_Concern soon washed away from him and was replaced with anger. "Your foolish fight has damned us all!" The voice that should have bellowed and cause the palace designed room to tremble in fear did nothing, not even the glass roof shook everything just stood still even Hades who would have backed down by now. "You must leave now, the more you stay the more danger you put her in, he is goi-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a blow to the jaw causing his head to snap to the side silenced him, he rose his fingers towards his pulsing cheek gliding his finger tips across the forming bruise hissing through clenched teeth more out of shock than pain, his eyes rolled up as he watched the back view of his brother leaving his presence knowing that he was going to force himself to wake up. "You must leave! Your a danger here! Leave!." __He knew that his warning was falling on death ears but he had to try._

_His brother didn't give him any sign didn't even stop to retort the remarks that had been shouted at him. If a god could cry he would be weeping. His head bowed and his hand rose to press against his brow in order to give himself support. Around him the scenery that he had created in order to conjure his brothers mind make him remember what he was apart of began to decay around him, the marble pillars began to crack crumbling to the ground turning to dust just inches before they hit the floor the glass ceiling became coated in scratches before it exploded falling to the ground, almost in slow motion like the first rain drops from a storm they bounced on the ground catching glimpses of the once powerful god at all angles. "She's going to die..."_

* * *

Hades didn't hear his brothers last words and maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't. It wasn't his stubbornness that woke him up it was pressure against his forehead that cased his eyes to creak open as he looked up towards Persephone, noticing that she held a damp rag in her hand that she used in order to mop at his brow that had become sweaty during his moments of sleep, glancing around the room he noticed that the candle had burnt out the familiar glow highlighted the room making him realise that it was morning it surprised him that his dream which had seemed so short had lasted for hours. Dreams were just portals to another world a place where you could live your greats fantasies even a place where your conscious or even guilt would speak to you putting you in different scenarios. The fight. The simple thought made Hades realise why the man in his dreams had brought it up in the first place.

As Persephone pulled her hand back about to dip it in the water so that she could continue dabbing at his forehead Hades stretched his hand forward and lightly took a hold of her wrist, bring her hand to her mouth where he lightly hissed it before glancing up towards her. He noticed the way that her cheeks highlighted a light pink and her eyes showed that she was curious but also flattered by his small gesture. "I'm sorry about the fight, I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me." Persephone opened her mouth to make a retort though seeing the look in his eyes she smiled as she leaned forward using her other hand to push aside, strands of his hair that had managed to cover his face she pressed her lips against his forehead kissing him lightly. "All is forgiven." The smile remained on her lips as she stayed close to him she pulled back just enough to look down at Lykaios seeing that his body relaxed at her words.

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from her rest though kept it near her fingers wanting to entwine them but at the same time not wanting to over step his boundaries. Persephone took this moment to pull her hand away as she twisted the rag in her hand causing the water to drip in the bowl she picked it up cradling it against her chest with care. "I'll go and get you some breakfast Lykaios." Hades wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this how she had already done so much for him, but his mouth had become dry and when he was able to put a sentence together she had already left him on his own sighing he looked down at his bandaged ankle he attempted to wriggle his toes and stretch his foot, though quickly put a stop to that as he grunted in pain laying still waiting for it to leave his body, he decided that when he was better he would ask that he could help Persephone with her work on her fathers land it would make him feel better and no doubt half her work load.

* * *

_I actually enjoyed writing this chapter mainly for the embarrassing fluff at the start. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it up._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	16. Chapter 16

**Amari412 - Thank you for your review. :)**

* * *

Arrival

Cyrus found himself at his usual spot. The nightmares of the hunched figure long since left his mind when he was greeted with the over bearing smell of burning wood as men huddled around it, their projects left unguarded as the urge to become warm was greater the old phrase _'absent minds equals absent fingers' _dwelled well in these parts, Cyrus rolled his eyes as he snorted pushing his body up high as he flicked the reins causing his horse who was already on his last legs to push forward in an absent-minded trot sending a burning sensation through his sensitive legs. Even simple blades of grass that brushed against his hooves made him want to rear in displeasure. Finaly as he pulled into his favourite spot Cyrus jumped down dis-connecting his horse from the cargo he he tossed the reins to a worker, who hovered around looking to make some easy money his clothing showed that he didn't have much money to keep his toes from turning blue.

Gripping a hold of his hips he looked towards his covered 'masterpiece' walking towards it he stood upon the tips of his toes as he grabbed hold the end of the cloth, he began to unwind it from where it had been hammered into place lifting it up he peered underneath his eyes widen his frown split into a grin as he nodded his head in a approval he pulled back, patting it like it was a childs head: no damage had come to it during the journey.

"I see you've yet to gain enough shame to never show your face around here."

The voice made his hand snap against the cargo hold almost as if he was expecting the owner to have x-ray vision he gritted his teeth as he hissed through them, holding on his wrist as his hand began to pulse in time with his own heart beat he turned himself around as he looked towards his 'friend', a man who had grown to loathe Cyrus when he first learnt his name and so entered these shows to make sure that Cyrus never won: something that he had yet to accomplish as he didn't have as much money as Cyrus to bribe people to make them think that this was a break through in history.

"Typical speaking out of the horse's mouth as always."

Cyrus grunted as he turned himself around not bothering to waste his breath with trash that were jealous of his master handy work. As he walked past his cargo he was unaware to notice the hunched figure leaning against the large wheel his breath ragged like he had been running for hours bags decorated the under part of his eyes, he inclined his head to the side amused by the way that the mortals greeted one another pushing himself away from the wheel he limped on after Cyrus the other mortals around him, didn't seem to notice him a couple even brushed past him but didn't stumble to the side due to the contact. Reaching the left side of Cyrus he made sure to keep his mouth firmly closed not wanting to startle the younger male beside him he was biding out his time, waiting till he was sure that they were in a more sechluded area.

* * *

The inventions remained hidden beneath the fabric that had brought them to this place many of the inventors busied themselves by hiding away in sheltered ares, their hands trembled the bitter cold easily creeping through the fabric that covered naked backs everything had been put on hold due to a storm that seemed to come from nowhere. A couple of men some of whom weren't here to show off simply to look began to joke that Cyrus was behind the storm, it seemed convient as his was the only piece of equipment that was covered enough to with stand natures anger laughter broke out between them as Cyrus hovered in the corner, his lips stained red from the wine that he had drunk without adding water this was a disgrace to the gods but considering they were now dead Cyrus thought that a little fun was in order.

_At first he thought it was the drink._

Everything around him began to move slowly voices began to become slurred when something had been knocked over it happened out of sync to the noise.

Turning himself around Cyrus squinted his eyes causing his to nose to scrunch and his forehead to crease he saw a figure not far from where he stood, the figure shifted almost looked like it was jumping from side to side while its center began to blur like a bad painting he stretched his hand trying to grab something finger tips grazed against the fabric he wasn't able to ball his hands into fists in time before he fell crashing on his back. Eyes rolled the ceiling above him turned different colours shifting from ebony to velvet white spots blurred his vision making his head roll between his shoulders, a gurgled scream erupted from his throat when a hand grazed against his frantic heaving stomach he wanted to smack it away yet it felt like bodies were pressed against the back of his hands.

"I have news of your daughter and I think you might want to hear about it."

* * *

He sat upon the ground his legs pressed against his chest as he held onto his hair pulling it from his scalp eyes closed tightly lips drawn into a painful looking pout, drool hung from the corner of his mouth no tears spilled his face yet his eyes were red raw like he had been rubbing them to hard with his knuckles, a shadow loomed over him like a bad stench as the hunched figure watched his words slowly taking effect the mortal brain was far to weak to process information such as what had been delivered, he stretched a hand forward the fine hairs upon his knuckles moved against the wind sending a shiver up his spine that not even his hooded cloak was able to protect him from. Gently he began to pet the hair that had become covered in sweat.

"There, there"

The hunched figure soothed the victim.

A man such as Cyrus who had corrupted people with his money that he had inherited from his father now began to feel their pain and confusion, sure it wasn't linked to the crimes that he had committed but he was being turned into something as feeble as a mouse caught out in the open.

"Why did you tell me this? Why now?! The snow storm has prevented me from leaving this place, it will give her more time to soil everything I worked on."

Cyrus had rolled his head up to look upon the hideous face that grinned down upon him he could feel vomit traveling from the south though did well in gulping it down. The hand that stilled he could feel over grown finger nails dragging down his scalp his heart began to raise when those very same nails hovered near his eyes, he forced himself not to blink or look away this impressed the hunched figure whose grin broadened or it could have been the shift of the light from the heavy clouds that brought the snow storm upon the unsuspecting victims. Cyrus had to force himself not to flinch when bones cracked as the figure crouched in front of them their faces meer inches apart, his upper lip wanted to coil in disgust at the stench of the mans breath never had he smelt something so foul.

"This storm will pass, and then you can have your revenge."

The words should have made any father shake in disgust and pull away though for Cyrus he could only feel himself feeling eager to prove himself to show that he wouldn't allow the death of his wife to cloud his feeling of justice. He allowed his daughter to get away with too much thinking that if he let her rebel it would allow her to get over her mothers passing, slowly he dropped his arms upon the ground and stood himself up the nails were drawn away from his face to press against the owners palm, Cyrus was sure that he heard a pleasured sigh coming from the hunched figure though put it aside as he stood to his normal height no longer cowering beneath the gaze that burned through his skull.

The once calm expression upon the hunched figures face turned to one of anger eyes began to glow an inhuman colour the mouth opened wide a roar that caused Cyrus to cover his ears tore through the air.

* * *

He gasped loudly almost falling over as it felt someone had punched him in the gutt. As he looked around himself everything had returned to normal people were picking up the chair that had been accidentally knocked over, the laughter returned just as loud and obnoxious though this time Cyrus paid it no heed as he turned his back on the people, walking forward-looking for something that he would be able to use to clean his mouth as his tongue wouldn't do the work for him.

He over heard a conversation about everyone needing to head home as soon as they could before this storm got any worse.

It was time to head home.

* * *

Pay day

Her father was late returning home: she would have realised this had she not been caring for Lykaios who was starting to leave the bed in order to test out his ankle, he would need a few more days of bed rest before he would be able to stand fully on his own two feet.

Persephone was disappointed: she had hoped that when she woke up it would be a pleasant day to send the cows outside so that way they could lose some of the weight they gained, during these colder days she had been given them extra feed to make sure that they would stay warm as she leaned against the wood that kept them in place the ground far to hard even for her feet she lightly stroked the head of a female cow who looked at her with large brown eyes, clearly she wanted to be outside where she could spread her legs and enjoy some much needed freedom. Leaning forward Persephone lightly placed a kiss against the large ear as she pulled back smiling gently.

"Tomorrow. The ground should be soft enough by then and hopefully it will be warmer."

Pulling herself away she grabbed two arms full of hay which she placed in the troth though she knew that the cows would be fine outside today it was her conscious that forced her to keep them in the warm just for another day. Leaving the barn she was shocked to find that Lykaios was outside leaning against the wall she ran over towards him, striken with panic while glad to see him outside.

"Lykaios!"

Hades turned his head at the mention of his fake name he was about to smile until he saw the way that Persephones brow was creased and her plumb lips stretched into an adorable pout, he shifted himself trying to stand up straight though as soon as he put pressure upon his tender limb he knew it was a bad idea.

"I was trying to find a cane of some sort to use as support so I could get used to walking around."

His voice remained calm even when Persephone's facial expression didn't. Persephone should have guessed that Lykaios wouldn't stay in bed if he was willing and able to get himself dressed then nothing would hold him back. Pushing aside a strand of hair that fell from behind her ear to tickle her nose she walked past Lykaios into the side of her home she pulled out a cane, it was constructed so that there was a thick piece of wood at the top that would allow the person using it to place it under their arm pit making walking easier and possibly more comfortable. She had yet to try it herself to really understand.

"Here. Use this its better than a stick anyway."

Thanking her Hades took the cane from Persephone as he slotted it under arm, he leaned as appropriate and took a small step forward though it was more of a limp it was uncomfortable though with some padding he was sure that it would work well for him. Turning himself around he found to his surprise that Persephone didn't watch from a distance and instead had placed herself beside him, she was staring at his bandaged foot scratching at her chin with her fingernail something that she had caught her father doing many times and so inherited the motion. Noticing that Lykaios gaze bored down her a blush creeped upon her cheeks as she quickly looked away it never seemed to faze her how easily he could get her flustered like that.

"I came outside because I wanted to see if there was anything I can do to help."

Persephone turned herself around as she looked towards Lykaios she was flattered that he wanted to help but she couldn't risk injury to his ankle.

"Please I want to do something."

Looking towards him Persephone knew that whatever she would say Lykaios would be able to say something else against it, pressing her lips together in a frown she nodded her head thinking that she could give him simple jobs to start with and then when he got better if he wanted to stay and help out more than she would give him some more jobs.

"Ok. But I insist that I pay you as its only fair."

* * *

_Finaly got this chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. The conversation between Cyrus and 'the hunched figure' was cut out in order to add some form of suspense, what they said will be shown later on in the story._

_Signed - The Broken Ghost._


	17. Chapter 17

**Amari 412 - Very sorry for lack of updates. :'(**

* * *

Work hard:

And no goofing off.

Working on a land as rich and bountiful as this was hard though add a crippled limb made it almost impossible never the less Hades or Lyakios as he was known by the innocent maiden Persephone he boosted every chore with a radiant smile, of course the smile would lessen every time he accident banged his ankle upon a door or even with the cane that he used to support his weight, though not once had he complained or even attempted to slack off. As he crouched down in order to pick up some straw with his bare hand he limped towards the inclosed pen it had been opened to allow the small herd of cattle to graze as the sun had managed to come out, though it was still cold the ground started to slacken enough for hungry mouths to tear at once frozen blades of grass however there was one younger member of the group who chose to stay inside. Patch. Patch as Hades had learnt was Persephone's favourite and so he decided to spoil her during a short period break so that way he could re count how much work he had been able to accomplish along with how much more he would need to complete. The rough rubbery tongue licked the palm of his hand causing him to open his mouth as he chuckled deeply. His flesh very sensitive which he had proved on more than one occasion.

Persephone watched from a darkened corner of the barn she deliberately pushed herself against the cold chipped wood so she wouldn't be seen a gentle smile grazed her lips though there was a light in the back of her eyes which showed something else was on her mind, gazing at the eyes of her prized four legged friend something began to nag at her it was the way that Patches eyes looked up towards Lykaios they eyes were dark almost in fear, it made Persephone think about the way that Talos attacked. During the months that lead up to her reduction of him he had never stepped a foot on her fathers property not even when her father left for the invention fair. It just didn't make sense. Trailing her vision away Persephone turned herself around make a quick get away. The weight that plummeted on her heart was to much for her to bare.

Unaware that he had been watched Lykaios limped away from the cow to continue with the limited chores that he had been given.

The second task was to fix the fence that circled around a limited amount of land. It was the one part of Argos that wasn't coated in either lush forest or just crumbles of dust and dirt. Fields were hard to come by around here so it was no wonder that Persephone was so lucky to be nearly as rich as the king and queen before they passed, as he crouched keeping his broken ankle as far away from his tool supply and the rising of his hammer he found he couldn't remember the name of the queens name only her face, but it wasn't her young face he remembered it was the face of an old woman.

_"Who are you?" The woman spat out at the being before who held powers that could have been a gods but with the way that he held himself hunched and the silver streaks of his hair, along with armour that thought looked like it had been crafted from fine craftsmen was literally decaying on his form. The being rolled his shoulders back his eyes grew ablaze with hatred as he breathed out three simple words that caused everyone in the rooms to pray to the gods for forgiveness. Not that they would be answered. "I am Hades." The woman realised her mistake but it was to late. "Kneel..." The woman was head strong she tried to fight back the urge even when her husband began to stutter and gasp as he was forced upon his knees beside her, she looked up towards the being as he leaned in closer as he hissed at her she could literally smell decaying flesh it chilled her to the bone how the smell comforted her. Like her soul was speaking to this under god. "What do you know of beauty what is more beautiful than death?" His finger tips touched her cheek turning her head so that he could look deep into her eyes. "Gaze upon me mortal queen."_

Hades took in a deep breath as the scene played out in front of him. It caused tears to blur his vision he dropped his hammer narrowly missing his ankle as he gripped strands of his hair, his nails dug deep into his flesh creating a burning pain almost like he was trying to rip out this invention. No. This _memory._

_Golden specks flickered away from olive coloured flesh. Once dazzling brown eyes darkened in terror as the rare coloured iris was taken away, lips began to curl tight flesh became baggy forcing veins to become engorged as it desperately trying to pump enough blood to the heart to keep the being awake, hollow cheek bones now hung like a panting dogs tongue. Though she tried to gasp for breath every time she did it felt like someone had shoved a dagger down her throat._

He woke up. Turning his head he looked around finding himself to be still outside the ground had grown damp from sweat that caused his under clothing to stick to his shoulder blades, he shuddered in disgust of himself as he pushed himself up slowly his head pounding forcing himself to rest upon his elbows as he turned his head keeping his eyes away from the blinding sun. Rising a hand he rubbed at his forehead muttering under his breath that he had been working to hard. What he assumed to be a memory must have only been a dream something his mind conjured up due to the fear that he could feel leaking from the people of Argos, (Sure their sweet innocent part of Greece hadn't been effected by the attacks from Tartarus but they knew a darker evil was coming so to keep their minds of it they continued like normal people would, though in doing so they plagued the minds of others making them think that the world of man would continue care free.) groaning he managed to stand himself up leaning against the unbroken part of the fence he noticed one of the female cattle was staring at him in a skeptical way.

"You tell Persephone about this and your hide will be my plate."

He muttered in a gruff tone that he didn't even recognise as being his own voice.

As he set to work once again upon the work he promised to complete he didn't know that the man from his dreams was watching him with a scowl across his features, he was becoming weak his body hunched over once radiant white clothing now turned into stale grey even his golden tie that was wrapped around his waist looked more like damp tree bark. The darkness that surrounded Argos was starting to drain him of his limited powers.

_"There isn't much time left."_

His voice was so much like his elder brothers that it caused tears to brim to the surface. Why didn't his brother just fled the moment he saw Persephone. She was a woman something that he could never bring himself to love even when he was a god. _"What do you want from me? Love..? I am not human. Neither are you." He rose a weary head towards the scowling face of his brother. "We could learn so much from them" He was sure he heard an intake of breath maybe a muffled laugh. "But learn what? How to weep? How to die? How to feel pain?" _The taunting words of Hades when he had been on his knees before his children watching them being drained by his father Kronos made him realise that his brother had become something he hated, his mind was making him stay here because his memories of his past god life were being destroyed by a mind that was weak, yet at the same time it was bringing out the best in his brother, he had never seen Hades so happy before never seen him laugh or even cry after the terrible pain the selfish mortal brought upon.

Zeus turned his head looking around the limited and yet vast land that Hades now lived upon. Soon it would all be gone. Even now he could see that the trees had drapped themselves over in pain their roots decaying below the earth, the grass that the cattle gorged upon was becoming sour it would destroy the natural sources of their organs it would kill them slowly, they would be dead within a week.

_"Run Hades. For me. Run..."_

Turning his head from his finished fence Hades drew his eyebrows together swearing that he heard a voice in the distance though all he saw was a tree swaying in the light breeze. The silence was starting to play tricks on his mind. His dreams seemed to become not only annoyance but also a disease to his very well being.

"Eat up my friend. Persephone will be back soon to bring you inside."

Hades spoke with a voice that didn't belive what he was saying as he dragged a tired hand down the front of the cows face between glowing brown eyes, he turned limping to put the tools away so that they wouldn't become lost.

* * *

Re-joining Persephone in the warm of her home greeted by a roaring fire that crackled and spat threatening to bring the whole place down in one blazing move, he placed his cane against the side of the table as he pulled his chair out and sat himself down he gritted his teeth as he let out a low hiss while rubbing the bone above his ankle, though he enjoyed his work once he finally took the weight off of his feet he was able to feel the pain. Maybe he should take it slower tomorrow? As he thought this the sound of Persephone's delicate feet causing him to shift himself around to hide his foot while at the same time keeping it out of reach incase it was line of being knocked without his knowledge.

Seeing Lykaios sat at the table his eyes losing their colour Persephone knew that he had worked hard. Smiling already forgetting about what she had seen in the barn with Patch she spoke in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Evening Lykaios, hows your ankle?"

_'Can she read minds?'_ he thought to himself as he forced himself to smile nodding his head. "Its a little sore though nothing to serious."

Lykaios knew that he had said the wrong thing when he watched the way the flesh upon her forehead started to crease, he leaned himself forward as he sighed knowing that he would have explain himself if it would set her mind at ease.

"It's bound to happen Persephone. It's all part of the healing."

His words seemed to have made Persephone relax as her forehead loosened on she nodded her head deciding to bring out the evening meal it would need to be heated up over the fire before being served, pressing her lips together in a closed pout she collected enough food for two people before crouching in front of the fire placing the food over fire she moved back deciding to speak with Lykaios while they waited.

"Thank you for helping me with the farm today, I know the jobs may seem small but it gave me a chance to actually sort some stuff out."

Lykaios waved his hand. She didn't need to thank him he wanted to help.

Evening meal was eaten in silence bread was used to be dipped in bean soup water concentrated wine was drunk down gradually the sound of the hollow wind hitting the surface of the home was enough to send a shiver down Lykaios's spine, it reminded him of the window covered room that he visited in his dream he paused with a piece of dripping bread inches from his mouth, it was the movement of Persephone fiddling around with the collar of her clothing that made him snap back into reality. Her neck. He had never looked at it before though for some strange reason it seemed bare. Almost to bare.

_'Shes paying me tomorrow. I can get her a gift at the market.'_

He would have to sneak down there. After he had done his work he would wait till she busied herself inside or even with the cattle as she would watch over them while they grazed, that would give him just enough time to limb down to the market towards the stall where he saw the jewelry being displayed at least this time, he wouldn't be caught a thief because he would have enough money to buy something. Or at least he hoped he had no idea how much the woman who ran the stall would charge for a necklace.

She rubbed her neck due to nerves. Watching Lyakios from the corner of her eye she noticed the way that his silver eyes became so hazed almost like his body was in front of her yet his mind was in another place, it sent terror through her body making her upper legs feel numb and everything that she touched so delicate as she pushed her nails to deep into the flesh of her neck causing angry welts to form, it caused her to brought back into reality noticing that Lykaios was eating without a care in the world; had she imagined it? Was the change in his eyes her own paranoia of the sudden appearance of Talos?

Dragging trembling fingers through her hair she pushed herself up collecting her empty bowl and cup placing them out-of-the-way she decided that she would clean them tomorrow, it would give her something to think about now she just wanted to sleep it felt like she aged in under an hour.

"Goodnight Lykaios."

The words sounded so cold that it caused him to rise his head from where he had bowed it down to consume the heated bread, he opened his mouth to bid her a goodnight though all to soon she had turned her back to him leaving him alone such a feeling made him feel heavy inside it wasn't wrong that he wanted her attention, nor that he wanted her company. Looking down at his unfinished food he found himself no longer hungry so he pushed the bowl away from him the bread hung limply over the edge, winding his fingers around the cane he slowly picked up placing it against his arm pit he tensed his arm pressing his wrist to the side of his cane he stood himself up, it never passed his mind that when he put his foot on the ground that he longer felt any pain.

Something was healing him.

Limping past the table collecting his bowl along the way he placed it against Persephone's it was such a simple task though it held more meaning to him than it should.

"Whats happening to me.."

He whispered in a voice that dripped in terror. Pulling his hand back he turned heading towards his room where he would rest. Or at least to attempt to rest.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review when you read._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	18. Chapter 18

** Amari412 - Hope this chapter is what you were expecting. I didn't want to make the necklace that Hades gave to Persephone to obvious so actually found a Greek necklace online that I thought, would match Hades personality. :) Thank you the review always great to see what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**ShadowZone85 - Thank you very much for your review and your comments on my writing of Hades. To be honest I was worried that I was making him 'out of character', though clearly I'm doing something right. :) I look forward to your views as this story progress' do hope you enjoy this chapter and once again thank you very much for reviewing. **

* * *

Necklace

Hades woke long before Persephone. Out of habit he placed the cane under his arm pit though continued to walk on what was once a broken ankle.

The bowls remained where they had been left last night though beside them was the pouch of money with 'Lykaios' pinned against it. Clearly Persephone had placed it there before she went to sleep on when Hades had left the room. Turning his head to look over his shoulder Hades considered it rude that he would leave without thanking Persephone however he knew that if he didn't leave now he would have to wait a whole hour before his next chance, quickly tying the pout around his mid drift rope that kept his clothing tight he made his way for the door deciding to make a detour at the tool box to hide some of them so that Persephone would think he was busy working; he hated being this sneaky around her though hoped that it would be for the best in the end.

A low grunt coming from behind him caught his attention. It was Patch. He placed his index finger against his lips. Wether it was a trick of the light or his conscious he could have sworn that he saw the young cow nod her head he shook his head sharply, as he hid the tools under some hay near by so that way he would know where to find them when he returned.

* * *

Something was different about the scenery there was barely anyone around only a few stalls remained opened and even those didn't have much to sell, Hades would have thought that it was because of the snow storm but Argos hadn't been hit by the natural chaos scratching his head just underneath his hood he turned his eyes in different directions, his heart began to race though instead of heating him up it sent an uncomfortable chill through his body. He saw it. The stall which had grabbed his attention when he came down here with Persephone. Walking forward he failed to notice the bags that circled the stall owners eyes or the extra wrinkles that made her face looked more ancient, he stood in front of what she was selling looking at the many accessories that were around for him to choose from.

"What you see is what we've got."

A firm voice pulled Hades away from his brief glancing he twisted himself upon his good ankle to face the female who stood leaning against the stall like a thoroughbred on its last legs, he furrowed his brow feeling a smidge of concern for her though he managed to push it under the imaginey carpet he casted his eyes across the jewels before him, at first seeing nothing that he wanted until he saw a complete set.

The necklace and bracelet set features non-precious metal beads with a serpent motif and black lava rock beads. Both the necklace and bracelet are fastened with a standard lobster clasp and the bracelet has an extension chain.

His hand graced above the necklace hovering just below the small silver madlian that resembled a snake with its mouth open almost threatening to bite down on the tip of its own tail, it seemed violent inappropriate to give to someone as fair as Persephone yet the colours matched her choice of clothing and gold would seem far to practicable for someone with her wealth, he lowered his hand as he untied the leather pouch placing it upon the table the female seemed to spring into life she couldn't remember the last time that she had gotten a customer who was actually willing to buy some of her products.

"Serpents figured prominently in our world. According to some sources, Ophion ("serpent", a.k.a. Ophioneus), once ruled the world with Eurynome before the two of them were cast down by Cronus and Rhea."

Hades barely listened to what was being said he knew about the many legends to the way of how their lives began at the moment there was only one question on the tip of his tongue; cost.

* * *

What once inhabited a place for his money now secured a gift that he would wrap when he returned; he was sure that Persephone would have something of value that he could use, maybe there was something his room this way he wouldn't be caught snooping around and ruin the whole surprise. The palm that rubbed against the wood of his cane began to sweat excitement coursed through his veins he would have leapt for joy, if the scenery around him didn't seen unnatural everything around him looked as if it had aged a year even though only a day or so had passed since he last cast his eyes across it. Taking a moment to pause he pressed his hand against a trunk of a grand looking tree the leaves barely hanging on the curved branches, the large hole once belonging to a group of flying prey now only held protection to an unused nest, he didn't peer inside as the stench that came from within was enough to make him pull back.

Clearly something died in there.

Monovering his cane under his arm pit which started to become more of a hassle than help he started his limp back towards the farm; eyebrow rose up he turned his head almost glaring down at his so called _broken ankle_ he brought himself to a stop as he put full weight on it, expecting to react by yanking it back and crying out in pain though instead he felt stiffness which was bound to happen but no pain, at least nothing that he couldn't handle.

"How-"

The query wasn't finished. It seemed that danger was literally a stones throw away. Talos. Talos was walking down the very same path that Hades needed to walk across in order to get back to the farm, he knew that he could walk past with a bowed head but no doubt with the cane (that he didn't even need) would bring to much of a chance for the mortal to take a swing at him. And this time he didn't have Persephone to separate them. Hoisting the cane from the ground he moved himself towards the tree pressing his back against it as he arched even twisted his spinal cord to accommodate the growth of the trunk, he managed to almost blend in with the bark he pulled a face hoping that what he could feel dampening his clothing was sap.

Talos walked past.

Hades turned his head in order to watch from the corner of his eye though it did strain his vision causing him to narrow his eyes to stop his eyelids from flickering.

Many things started to flow through his mind thoughts that made him want to beat Talos with his cane it seemed almost like a coincidence that Talos was using this same path, the cane began to make pathetic groaning noises as he started to wind his fingers tighter around the wood causing it splinter in his grip. Talos must have been up at the farm. Many would assume that Hades with his mortal imagination was starting to become paranoid however there were many clues to prove on why such thoughts came to him; Talos walked with a slight kick in his step, a grin on his lips exposed teeth that looked like they had torn through human flesh. Everything about the man made his skin crawl in disgust. Snapping his head in the opposite direction of where Talos walked he waited as long as his anticipation would allow him, the moment that Talos's feet descended to nothing more than a muffled reminder he lunged himself from where he hid, almost running as he headed back towards the farm with fire in his belly.

* * *

Persephone unaware that Hades had taken an absent leave focused on chores inside of the house making everything looked like it had been spit shined at least twice a day, when her father returned (if he returned thanks to the storm) she would give the house a huge clean to make up for the days when she would rest her weak ankles. As she put away the bowls taking a moment's hesitation to actually look down at them noticing the way they're pressed together which made, her brown knot in the center she shook her head sharply puffing as she did so to keep the hair out of her face, food wasn't on her mind right now even though her stomach was growling something terrible, she manoeuvred herself around the quaint kitchen area trying to find something else to do though with everything in the home being less than desirable to use, it seemed that nothing needed to be cleaned and if she did it was almost like the fine paint work would be rubbed off.

"Where is Lykaios?"

She whispered to herself while wringing her hands through her clothing. She hadn't seen him during the morning but now that afternoon started to creep in she began to worry, the work she had allowed him to do where near the house that way it wouldn't put to much pressure on his ankle. Chewing on her lower lip nervoslouly she ventured outside to take a look around hoping to find him in the barn with a few of the cattle who decided to come inside, as a sudden drop in temperature made it less appealing. Running her hands up and down her bare arms feeling the goosebumps which penetrated her flesh she hunched her back in order to round her shoulders to protect her bare neck, seeing that the door to the barn already open hope began to swell within her chest as her face broke out into a smile a light skip within her step brought colour to her cheeks, however when she reached the door to peer around as not to disturb Lykaios if he was working she was greeted with a sight that made her frown.

He wasn't there.

Some of the cattle who stood in the small paddock looked towards her almost mocking her very presence as if they knew where Lykaios ventured off to.

Unaware that he had been found out Hades made his way onto the farm land what he was expecting to see seemed to leave his mind everything looked just the way he had seen it, the barn was still in tact and the home wasn't giving an illusion that foul play had been encountered. Moving forward he was unaware that the shadow he saw looming in the mouth of the barn was Persephone.

Turning herself around slowly Persephone noticed something moving from the corner of her eye at first fright took over her senses until she turned herself fully to find Lykaios, she would have called him over had she not noticed the way that he walked it wasn't the fact that he wasn't using a cane it was the fear she saw his eyes, she had only seen that once before when he was at the mercy of Talos to see it again made her move forward without even realising it. It was almost like her body and mind were in two different places at once.

"Lykaios..."

At first he didn't even recognise the voice behind him. Pressure against his shoulder forced him to turn his head eyes set on nails that he would recognise anywhere he turned himself around sharply to face Persephone, he wanted to envelop her in a hug though forced himself not to it would bring up questions that he didn't want to answer at least, not out in the cold afternoon air that they stood in. Being close to the house seemed to not have passed Lyakios's mind for when he saw her body covered in goosebumps he slipped his cloak from his shoulders to drape it around her body instead, enveloping her in his own body warmth Persephone was taken back by the generous move that Lykaios instead of making a comment she gripped in the cloak tugging it tighter around his body, it was covered in his scent which made her cheeks heat up.

"Wh- Where have you been?"

The stutter came was due to the cold air. Hades wanted to tell a white lie however he moved his hand towards his belt unhooking the small leather pouch he held it in his hand, he noticed the way that Persephone stared at him with confusion he would have laughed had he not been over taken by nerves.

"I got these for you."

Sucking in his breath he opened the pouch moving closer towards her he slipped the necklace around her throat tightening it at the back, taking ahold of her wrist he slipped the bracelet on. Persephone lifted her hand stroking the necklace she managed to see some of the colour it matched her bracelet, looking towards Lykaios she stepped forward brushing her lips with care against his own.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Anyone notice the Hercules reference I added in this chapter? Please review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	19. Chapter 19

**Amari412 - Glad you noticed and thank you for your review. :) Updates might be a few days late after this chapter as I'm trying to work out what should come next, so hopefully the wait will be worth it. **

**ShadowZone85 - From sweet to murder; nothing is simple in the ancient world. Do hope you enjoyed this chapter as I said above updates will be a few days apart but I won't stop this story until its completed. :)**

* * *

**A murder most foul**

_The grand palace of Olympus shattered around the youngest god who stumbled down the steps of his throne, he looked with terror his face flushed at his own weak eye that hadn't seen this coming he should have known that his brother, the 'lord of the underworld' wouldn't willingly help him not after the way that he cheated him in order to gain the most power. "Do you feel stronger brother?" He turned himself around sharply as he heard the snide comment. There standing before him in armour that no longer decayed yet shined with power stood his brother, his beard longer hair smoothed back no sign of grey even the wrinkles under his eyes gone exposing his milk coloured flesh. Running forward Zeus held up his hand to swipe the smirk off of his brothers face._

_"Enough!"_

_Hades jolted. He was taken from what he assumed to be a dream and stood now in a bare wasteland before him was the same man, he puffed out his chest his eyes grew dark with rage as he tensed up his hands turning them into fists he was in no mood to have another lecture, he wanted to rejoin his dreams wanted to find out what was happening between the two brothers unaware that he was just having a memory lapse. However instead of showing anger the man walked slowly towards him a limp in his step his hair turned a rich golden white, the armour that once coated his body now nothing more than his under garments Hades moved back in shock as he knitted his eyebrows in the center. _

_"Come with me. You must see what is about to happen, everything _he_ has brings him closer to his completion. You must learn to understand the danger your bringing to these people."_

_Hades wanted to yank his hand away though the iron grip was firm he could have sworn that his fingers were crushing under the tight grip, he held his breath as the scenery around them began to spin dangerously fast he expected to move yet he stood as still as a statue, when the scenery finally came to a stand still he opened his mouth gasping for air which made him feel foolish he turned his head sharply about to bark an order, for why he had been brought here to a house that he didn't know the movement from the corner of his eye was enough to make him stop as he turned his head slowly looking down at the man he knew all to well._

_"Talos."_

_Zeus heard the hatred in his elder brothers voice. He nodded his head mutely before he watched knowing that what was happening he couldn't stop nor could his brother._

* * *

Talos walked out of his house dragging a hand down his face he fought back unwanted tears that dared to penetrate his eyes. Many would assume that with his cocky attitude life for him was simple however his home life was far from it living with an uncle who took him in after his father became one of the unlucky few that died at the battle against the gods, he was forced to indure hard labour and listen to his uncle rage on about how the world was better off without the gods though Talos agreed with him as did many others across his Greece, if he didn't agree to everything that his uncle said it would result in an argument that left Talos feeling weak and with another threat of being tossed out on the streets, getting by even now was hard but to do it without anymore money would be a quick trip to the underworld.

"Stupid old man"

He snarled in bitter anger. Possibly even jealously; his uncle had more money than his father ever did even if he was a solider.

As he kicked a couple of stones out of his way unaware that he was being watched by a pair of hungry red eyes he seated himself upon a rock formation which poked out from the ground, he leaned his head back upon the earth which scratched at his skull the once soft blades of grass becoming harder than blades of hay. Staring up at the starry heavens unaware that the light grey cloud which covered a quarter of the stars held two brothers watching his fate, his eyes rolled in the back of his skull as he allowed his eyelids to flutter close his mouth opened in a small 'o' shape his body began to relax, sleep wasn't on his mind he was just trying to calm himself down the tremors in his body still visible.

In the clouds Zeus stretched his hand as he pointed towards a small cluster of bushes Hades had to strain his vision before he was able to make out the shiluete of hideous beast.

Talos was a sitting duck.

Side stepping around the prickly bush which tore at his lower clothing the beast rose his head inhaling the scents around him, his eyes which glowed were poor in these conditions hiding away in the shadows wasn't a possible hiding place for him, flicking out his tongue he dragged it across his muzzle before sliding it back allowing it to slip between the gaps of his razor sharp teeth, his back curved engulfing the cool night air to erupt a deep menacing roar which caused Talos's eyes to snap open though his body didn't spring into attack mode, it visibly tensed up, as he gripped onto the ground beneath him his mind was telling him that it was just something from his dream while his racing heart warned him of the unknown danger near by.

It stepped forward. The long cloak which grew from his shoulders trailed behind him covering up its tracks.

Turning his head to the side slowly Talos saw the yellow glowing eyes that glared something furious he slowly began to push himself up, the hairs along the back of his neck started to rise a cold sweat trickled down his back as his spinal cord pulsed through his flesh, dampening his lips with a flick of his tongue he started to rise himself up from the ground a scowl came over his face.

"What depths of Tartarus did you spring from?"

The thing in front of him chuckle. It caused his shoulders to shake as the cloak disconnected its self dropping behind the thick ankles puss dribbled from the two thick slits, Talos would have turned green had his face not taken an unholy shade of white. Moving his hand towards his hip he sprung out what he thought was his handy weapon which turned out to be thing air, panic struck through him like a hot rod he slapped at his hip reduced to clawing at his own clothing in the vain hope that it would be somewhere near by. Something was dropped at his feet. Freezing his body on the spot he looked down towards his weapon the handle was broken yet the real useful part remained in tact saw for a few scratches.

"Thought you might need this."

It was the only warning he got. Acting in seconds he ducked towards the ground grabbing the broken handle which cut through his flesh, the floor becoming stained with his blood making him curse under his breath as he scrambled to the side slamming himself in the rock formation as the beast lunged its powerful claws digging up the earth as it tried to grab onto a flaying ankle. Standing on the rock formation wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand Talos laughed as he heaved, shoulders trembled his hand burned with every painful throb that coursed through his body. Not even bothering to dust its self down 'it' turned its self around slowly the lower jaw hanging as it let out a series of pants, Talos opened his mouth to say something cocky when instead his mouth snapped shut as he realised the panting wasn't because the thing was tired. It was growing.

Two thick large horns pushed through the slits veins hanging from the curved corners the beast fell to his knees back arching as he tossed his head growling in agony, the horns were connected to long curved pieces of flesh which were folded yet as they moved through the thick flesh they sprang out. They're wings. He began to flaw at the ground filling his claws with dirt the bulky head was snapped from side to side as it began to howl, kicking out its back legs it sniffled and whined almost copying that of a young pup.

Talos could run. He could flee for the hills while the beast completed its transformation. But he didn't.

The howling stopped. Slowly the head rolled forward as the wings twitched.

"Run"

Talos didn't need to be told twice. He spun around narrowly missing spraning his ankle as he charged across the path which led away from his house it never came to his mind that he could awaken his uncle to help him defeat the ugliness that now chased after him, his mouth agape as he began to pant trying to bring more oxygen to his lungs which seemed to scrunch up like a pair of wet sponges. Above him he could hear the skin crawling sound of damp wings flapping above him he headed towards a small cluster of trees, which had been grown in order to provide for the large city and its people he knew that if he went in there he would be trapped, while at the same time it would be harder for the creature to fly around him, he would have to fight on the ground something that was an advantage for Talos.

Circling the area the creature smirked before descending down on the ground the wings tucked up against his sides waiting for the wounds to heal or at least become numb before he would hide them away, stepping forward he walked deliberately on a twig as his keen ears listened out for an intake of breath. He was in luck. Yellow eyes turned east picking up the over powering scent of fear he would have drooled had he known that he wasn't meant to eat Talos, creeping across the path he drew nearer towards the trembling figure who held the weapon against his heaving chest. Snapping at the tree as he stretched his large hand to grab on the quivering shoulder he pulled back a clump of earth, he snarled in confusion as he walked around to see what had happened:

Talos knowing his time was running out made a poor excuse of a man out of loose dirt most of which was remains from animals.

Smirking the creature gave the mortal credit. Though it was short lived.

Talos cried out as he lunged forward driving the weapon through the creatures back deep in one of the slits, the creature howled (whether in pain or amusement it was unknown) pushing down harder Talos gritted his teeth as drool fell from his upper lip, he panted and writhed against the creature who tried to grab him yanking the weapon out he stabbed in the lower back twisting his wrists around to make sure that the weapon was firmly in place.

He repeated the movements a dozen times. He wasn't satisfied till he noticed that the creature slumped against the tree. Dead.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he sighed loudly before nodding his head he tossed the weapon upon stumbling away from the scene he dropped his heavy body down, leaning against the tree finding his entire muscles far to stretched to continue any longer.

_Turning to the man who invaded his dreams every night Hades scowled. Zeus on the other hand shook his head pointing down towards the slumped man with a knowing look in his eyes. Frowning Hades turned his head as he saw the last scene of Talos's life._

As Talos felt himself falling asleep against his own will he froze at the feeling of something breathing down his neck it made him turn his head slowly, his heart raced within his chest as he tried to keep himself from moving telling his mind that it was nothing more than his imagination, the tug against his flesh was enough to make him snap his head as he looked over his shoulder towards a furious looking beast, his mouth opened to scream in terror instead he watched as his tongue was yanked out of his mouth, blood spluttered down his chin staining his clothing he covered his mouth with his hand as he began to gurgle and choke loudly.

Stumbling backwards was no point. He was hoisted from the ground by his shoulder he gasped causing him to spit blood onto the creatures face when he had been pinned against a tree, kicking out his legs in a feeble attempt to make the hold loosen so that he would be able to make a run for it he stopped moving all together. His body fell to the ground in a heap a large hole visible in his chest where his heart should be, the creature stood holding the pulsing organ as he grinned exposing his many layers of teeth, stuffing the organ in his pocket he kicked some dirt over the dead mans face his wings extended at his sides allowing him to take off from the ground.

_Zeus turned to look at his brother noticing the horrified expression on his face however in his eyes he seemed calm, he bowed his head pressing a hand against the bony shoulder presented to him causing Hades to look up towards him. "Do you understand now?" The words were nothing more than an unwanted whisper before everything around Hades became blurred leaving him in darkness._

* * *

_So what do you think? Not sure about this chapter though it will all make sense soon to why, Talos was picked out. Please review. _

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	20. Chapter 20

**Amari412 - Thank you for another wonderful review. :) Honesty is the best policy as some people would say. :) My dear friend you truly have no idea how close to the truth you are. Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter is longer than most but thats because of the detail I wanted to place in about the joint connection between the 'hunched figure' and the 'creature'. **

**ShadowZone85 - Thank you again for reviewing its good to hear what you think. :) It will happen in time though like must great love stories theres a climax in the middle. I'm glad your still enjoying the story so far. Hope this chapter is just as good as the previous.**

* * *

**Eyes a blaze**

The straps rubbed against the horses sides blood oozed from it's mouth which the ground easily drank with great thirst, heavy hooves slipped within the ground knees already grazed the blood absorbed by the dirt which brough infection to the wounds, the sound of whip cutting through the air was only warning before white blinding pain flowed through the thick quarters, not having the energy to buck he tugged and pulled the reins strained slipping through the fingers of Cyrus. Flapping the reins as he bounced in his seat Cyrus tugged causing the sweaty head of the horse to be snapped to the side, the muscles which created the neck quivered strands of mane pulled driving over used nerves to an extreme. Heaving (the horse would have vomited had the correct organs) the large wheel became caught as it tugged it almost caused the unseen invention to fly, tugging down the thick piece of cloth which covered his mouth Cyrus shouted his teeth chattered between the tight gums as a mouth full of snow melted on his tongue.

"Move your ugly hide!"

Straining the ground cracked causing the wooden trailer to bang against the back of the horses legs he wailed in pain, tossing his head as he tried to tell Cyrus that he walked upon his last legs Cyrus seemed to have no heart, he yanked the thick material back over his mouth eyes squinted at the bitter cold which stung his iris. Inhaling his own breath which made his skin crawl.

Finding shelter seemed almost impossible he had to wipe his eyes every few minutes due to the sting of the snow which managed to hide away in the corner of his eyes, he grumbled as his body trembled due to the cold his head snapped left and then right expecting by sheer chance to see something suitable, though all that was near by was trees and rock formation. Growling in frustration as he rose his hand which bore the whip about to strike his horse once again he paused in mid stroke his eyes squinted hand rose to rest above his brows, he noticed either by chance or by fate a small cave there was a ledge which he would be able to climb up, it also meant he would have to leave his horse out in the cold though this didn't bother him, horses were wild animals living in such conditions was only natural for them. The horse seemed to almost sense what fate had in store and so attempted to pull the cargo only to have his mouth pulled, as Cyrus shook his head slowly making clicking noises with his tongue.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Darkness crept within the silent scenery the snow storm began to increase the falling clumps of snow now turned to ice, it crashed harshly against the shelter of the cave where Cyrus bunched himself himself in the corner, a thick cloak was being used as a blanket eyes closed tightly; even in his sleep his body tried to remain warm. Outside the horse tied to a tree tugged and pulled against the restrains food was scarce nothing, was upon his back that would prevent his fine fur from freezing, shaking its thick neck as its mane became heavier with the many clumps of snow, eyes rolled within its skull watching as its breathing was hidden away by the storm.

Rising from the ground upon two hind legs a desperate fearful cry escaped the bloody wounded mouth ears pinned against a sweaty poll, landing with a loud thud the horse tried to break free however with every tug it caused the knot to become tighter. Something was moving in the woods. Terror flowed through the horse covering him in sweat which brought a chill worse than the snow to scratch at his bones, pawing at the ground flaring bloody nostrils the horse attempted to flee in a fit of panic only to have its head yanked back, the large muscle that created the neck pulled out of joint. It cried in agony. Cracked hooves kicked at the tree causing the inside of the hoof to become filled with splinters.

"Hush."

Snapping towards the sound the horse snorted staggering backwards the figure blurred from the snow a hairy hand was stretched towards the quivering muzzle, nails dragged down the quivering flesh; it was like nails down a grazed knee. The horse wanted to pull his head away though instead it was almost like he welcomed the strange comfort, eyes rolled as they fluttered closed a sense of peace came over the mighty four legged beast even its body stopped shivering from the cold, the hand was pulled away but the horse didn't stir it remained motionless as if in a trance in fact it seemed that even the snow blizzard had come to abrupt stop.

Everything was silent. Almost two silent.

The hunched figure seemed to almost smirk beneath the shadow of his gaze as he felt a pair of eyes burning within the back of his skull.

"You have done well."

The rustling of the frozen ground signaled the sound of the yellow eyed barrer to be kneeling. Turning himself around the figure tilted his head watching the creature feeling the radiation of his respect burn upon his mutant body, it was clear that even though he was _borrowing_ this body it didn't hide away who he really was.

* * *

Hushed voices spoke in the darkness sheltered by a force that hadn't been seen since before the fall of the gods.

"We need only need one more to complete the plan..."

Heavy drawn yellow eyes shone with excitement it shifted its heavy feet against the ground listening to the sound of the earth crunching, claws withdrew into the comfort of the large hairy hands words that couldn't be understood by human tongue, rushed out of the overly sized mouth.

"You need no reward."

A ghostly hand pushed through a sleeve of a cloak to grasp around a thick neck such a move would seem foolish, he stood hunched shorter than the beast in front of him yet the beast cowered at the touch, decaying yellow eyes withdrew to nothing more than a light glow of grey. The hold remained for no more than a few seconds before the hand was yanked away the hunched figure turned himself around, cupping his chin in an ice-cold hold. Yellow eyes blazed with worry knowing what the _master_ was capable of doing even with hands that hadn't been properly formed, he gulped like a pup watching an owner tossel a thick roll of paper pulling his gaze away wasn't an option, he had to show that he was on the same page had to convince the hunched figure that he was on his side.

It seemed to work.

The hold upon the stubbed chin was removed swiftly he flinched for a second due to a nail cutting open his cheek, yellow eyes rolled towards the sky watching as the thumb which cut him was sucked clean.

* * *

A rising from his slumber his back curved in pain from where the rocks had been able to slice through his clothing he pressed the tips of his fingers against the wound, a sickening feeling coming within his stomach when he felt his own blood fill the gaps of his nails he groaned rolling upon his knees, feeling the harsh cool of the floor he stumbled up right briefly scrapping his arm against the mouth of the cave. Shielding his eyes with his hand which rested above his brow he noticed that even though the sun filled the grey sky a chill was on the air, the snow wasn't melting instead to him it was almost as if the natural particles mocked him making his journey home to an ungrateful daughter all the more treacherous. Dragging his damp boots through the snow causing his feet to pulse in trying to bring some heat to his bare ankles he snapped the rope which held his horse in place, not even battering an eyelids when he noticed that faint lashes along the edge of the horses eyelids had become frozen giving one tug he accepted to hear the sound of heavy hooves behind him.

Silence was the only thing which meet his ears.

Turning his head with a scowl getting ready to beat the poor animal he saw the reason why the horse wasn't moving. It was frozen stiff. Letting go of the rope causing it to collide with the ground he stumbled backwards slipping on some ice which formed around a root which had been lucky enough to break through the earths crust. The horse didn't topple to the side like he expected instead it remained the ice had formed around the side of the horse sticking it to the tree, turning his head around sharply he realised that without the horse getting home could be something he could forget about.

Twigs snapped behind him. He didn't even stir.

"I'm not in the mood old man."

The hunched figure laughed deeply. Crouching down (not an easy thing to do) looking towards the frozen horse forcing himself to look shocked.

"Seems like getting home is a thing of the past for you."

Cyrus wanted to wipe the smirk off of the hunched mans face however he forced himself to stay calm if it wasn't for him he would still be blinded by his daughters disloyalty, pushing his hands deep into the snow sending blinding white pain through his palms he jumped onto his feet stumbling to the side he leant against a tree, looking down at his ankle he yanked his clothing to side in order to get a better look. Swollen. Growling he punched the tree luckily the bark was padded with snow. Unaffected by the cold the figure seated himself down in the snow relishing in the way that it sent shivers up his spine, it reminded him of home a place that called to him; however he would have to wait before he could bask in the glow of a blue flamed fire.

"There is another way to return to your home, back to the waiting arms of your daughter."

Was he mocking him? Cyrus wasn't a man who enjoyed the sensation of being mocked or even ridiculed for that matter. Opening his mouth to snap he felt himself becoming just as frozen as the horse the eyes that gleamed at him made his hands turned into fists, like a child looking for a safety blanket; such movements didn't go unnoticed. Stretching his hand forward he repeated the movements like he had done on the horse however instead of touching the nose he stroked the forehead, before he pushed his fingers deep into the males roots the motion was repeated slowly as he watched the males facial expression, inwardly he began to smile noticing the way the worried creases across the olive forehead began to lessen.

"That's better."

To Cyrus the voice sounded so far away everything around him seemed to slow down like the world was in reverse it should have scared him made him turn in terror, instead he found himself pleading for more as he pushed his head closer towards the hand that drew away from his trembling pleasured scalp. With his eyes closed it allowed the hunched figure to draw himself closer their foreheads pressed tightly almost as if they were born that way, his unique nose pushed against the tip of Cyrus's he inhaled the males scent trembling in desire this man wasn't weak like the other humans, he began to question his motivation on giving power to the creature that watched in jealously of his master and the mortal.

It wasn't fair; his master never showed him compassion like that only barked orders at him it made him feel as useless as an untrained pup.

His master heard the thoughts as clear as a shout his head snapped around straining the muscles as he dug his chin deep into his shoulder blade, eyes resembling more of a crow than man turned side ways before narrowing his whole face shifting threatening to show off his true form, the creature cowered falling to his knees intimidating the moves of a humble servant. The hunched figure allowed himself to calm down his eyes turned by a quarter the iris flickered back to normal shape he smirked for a moment before snorting snapping his head to the side, a silent way to get rid of the creature so he could work in peace.

The creature obeyed.

"I do apologise for him, he doesn't understand common manners."

Cyrus said nothing not that he could. His whole body became limp the only thing keeping him upright was the hand in his hair.

This amused the figure; like most things his hand held everything in balance.

* * *

Cyrus was light. As the hunched figure limped through the snow occasionally kicking it in order to create a path for himself his arms would twitch making sure that the bulking male remained in his grasp. Behind him the creature walked leathery wings wrapped around his sides keeping him warm from the cold unlike his master he craved heat.

"Think of the burning lake leading into Tartarus."

It was meant to be a joke yet the creature took it as a literal comment.

What laid in the underworld was unclear to most though mortals had ways of finding out information; five rivers flowed freely through the darkness only one allowed the ferryman to heave his boat with passing souls who brought a bribe for him. The river the hunched figure spoke about named Phlegethon or river of fire considered to be the most feared of all, unlike the wailing river this river was silent not even the sound of crackling flames reached the ears of those had been forced to walk across the path to an eternal punishment.

Puring the creature allowing his wings to relax no longer tense due to his imagination his body warmed on its own accord.

Saying something sarcastic would be wasted on the follower the hunched figure took a moment to enter Cyrus's dreams plaguing him with information about his daughter and the so-called Lykaios. Cyrus twitched within his grip making him tighten his arms preventing him from falling he needed him to stay alive at least for another couple of days, without everything would go to ruins he twisted his short neck brushing his lips against Cyrus's ear to whisper gently to him. Soothing him.

The emotions that flowed through the creature the moment he saw the gesture no matter how small made his blood boil, it was different watching his master kill someone that he would enjoy even partake if there was enough kill to share, unknown to him every emotion that came to him passed out a scent something his masters keen nose picked upon it gave him great pleasure, knowing that the being behind him depended on him so much.

"Your becoming jealous, turning more into a human than Hades."

The insult hit the creature like a kick in the gutt but he did well to slow his pounding heart even released his tensed jaw to stop himself from cutting into his gums, his master in return slowed his pace allowing him to join him at the side. Trotting beside the hunched figure acting more like a new-born lamb than a mortal with dark powers.

* * *

Three days had passed. Even if they flew it would take them longer. The hunched figure was stubborn but also smart he knew that if he used his powers in order to teleport he wouldn't have enough, to get rid of the body which disgusted him.

Dropping Cyrus down on the ground he was three miles from his home; the track was still long but it wouldn't kill him.

To say the creature glad to see Cyrus leave was an understament though he did well to keep any celebrations closely in tact. Both backed up closer towards the shadows upon the out skirts of the forest waiting in patiently for Cyrus to awaken from forced dreams; it seemed they didn't have to waite as long as they feared.

First his forehead rubbed against the ground followed swiftly by his head rolling eyelids fluttered squinting at the harsh glare of the sun he looked around, confused dazed by the many hours of sleep his body trembled not from cold but from a dull ache he pushed himself up slowly waiting for something to jump out, the cart which he used in order to travel was no where to be seen neither was the frozen horse the ground which he laid upon wasn't covered in snow. The snow storm hadn't traveled as far as the main part of Argos. Unaware that he was being watched he sighed loudly out of relief the logical part of his mind told him that he must have travelled before collapsing out of exhaustion, quickly he pushed himself forward the dreams that plagued his mind coming back to him giving him a reason to scowl other than just a bad mood.

Shifting around the creature watched as Cyrus walked briskly away not even bothering to turn back. Turning his head he looked down at the hunched figure who smiled inwardly pleased that the mans mortal mind was able, to process what really happened back in the snow covered forest. Turning towards the creature which loomed beside him looking down with a questioning glint in eyes that showed his weak human side, he nodded almost in reassurance before he turned to look away.

"In good time you shall feast. Everything is coming into play."

Not realising that he was a pawn in a cruel game which would balance out the fate of mortals Cyrus passed a field which used to be over filled with sweet blades of nurshing grass now all it held was a waste land, birds lay in piles slowly decaying even a dog lay in the mud moving it around with his muzzle to weak to drag its body the last couple of inches towards a large bird. He pushed aside his hair yanking the extra clothing that rubbed against his neck tossing it on the ground, his mouth agape as he panted loudly finding that his stubby legs didn't get him to his destination quick enough asking someone for help or even buying their means of transport wasn't an option; no one was around.

A once lively area filled with market stalls now laid bare and empty. People hiding away in their homes watched an enraged Cyrus stumble past them not knowing where he had been, no one went out to help him instead they hid within the shadows finding closure there.

Back at the home Persephone and Hades both sat against the tree wrapped in each others arms with a blanket drapped across their laps shielding their legs from the cold, the sunset had come early due to the change in seasons. Hades moved his head to rest his cheek against the mane of Persephone's hair his eyes closed as he smiled gently, Persephone had the necklace on along with the braclet she traced the many beads with the tips of her fingers feeling every bump, no one apart from her mother had gone out to do something genuine for her it made her heart swell so much she was sure it would burst.

"You know something...?"

Persephone murmured gently as she moved her head causing Hades to rise his.

"I'm really glad I found your cloak in the barn."

Chuckling deeply Hades moved his arms tighter around Persephone pressing her against his chest he found that he couldn't agree with her more, though his mind had been wiped clean of what had happened to make him homeless he was just as glad as Persephone on the circumstances of their meeting.

"I'm glad too Persephone." He twisted his head in order to bury his face into her neck his chest becoming suddenly heavier. Almost as if something was warning him that danger lurked near by. However he was to slow to react in time.

"Persephone!"

Everything slowed to a grinding halt. Hades snapped his head as Persephone stopped breathing for only a second, there in front of them stood her father; his eyes a blaze with hatred and it was all aimed at her.

* * *

_Sorry to leave on a cliff-hanger but I wanted to finally show Cyrus and Hades meeting as it plays a huge part in the story. _

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	21. Chapter 21

**Amari412 - Thank you for the review. :) Not sure if this is what you were expecting but will wait eagerly for your feed back. :)**

**ShadowZone85 - I am honored by your words. :) Hopefully if I have written this right this chapter will be just as good. :) Look forward to your feed back.**

* * *

**End of the line**

People claim that when they stare _death_ in the face they can see their lives flash before their eyes almost as if tormenting them on the many things they didn't accomplish, though as Hades and Persephone remained seated upon the ground staring in terror up at Cyrus the only thing that flowed through Hades mind was the events of the last three days, his dreams had become nothing more than empty black orphes's the weak male no longer plagued him making his hours of sleep one that he looked forward to. Now that he was able to walk on both of his feet without the need of a cane work around the farm had run by smoothly, more so that spending time with Persephone was rare it was why they sat under the tree before the sun would set.

Each wanted to whisper words to the other to reassure themselves that it was a misunderstanding Cyrus would soon calm down and they would be able to continue. Sadly it wasn't meant to be.

"Get up"

Cyrus snarled the words it was unclear on who exactly he was aiming them at but neither Persephone or Hades moved instead Persephone, turned herself around hiding her face deep in Hades neck feeling his pulsing heart rate she attempted to sooth him by placing her hand against his heart, though her hands trembled and she was sure that he could sense her fear she wouldn't pull away from him. As his eyes rolled towards the heavens Cyrus leant himself forward grasping the back of Persephone's clothing along with a few strands of her hair, the burning from her scalp caused her to cry out in sheer terror she tried to flail knowing that it would harm Lykaios, eyes burned with tears not knowing what was possessing her father to make him act like this.

"Let me go!"

Hades stood himself up sharply he didn't make a grab for Persephone knowing that she would be torn between the two men; she wasn't a toy.

Cyrus saw the look in the older mans eyes and laughed he pushed Persephone forward holding her at arm's length his grip on her only becoming tighter as she struggled.

"Go ahead. Take her."

He taunted the man as he shook his daughter from side to side Hades however didn't step forward to take the bait instead he forced himself to look away from the face of Persephone, eyes filled with a wish to kill the look became narrowed allowing him to glare at the man not understanding how someone could be so cruel to their own flesh and blood. He shook his head slowly but didn't back away from what was happening in front of him, fearing that if he was to such a thing then he would be to far away from Persephone to actually help her if things became out of hand. Taken back by the humanity of such a simple action Cyrus yanked his daughter against his chest winding his arm around her hips locking her in place, if Persephone wasn't consumed with terror she would have used the back of her ankle wisely.

Becoming consumed with the over powering stench of her fathers bodily odor made Persephone look straight ahead, the look of hurt in Lykaios's heart made her heart twist she knew that putting him in this situation was unfair, cruel.

"Lykaios..."

She whispered the name out gently causing silver eyes to snap in her direction the moment seemed to last a life time before it was shattered by a chuckle so loud that even Persephone's body shook in time with it.

"That thing you call _Lykaios_ is Hades. Lord of the Underworld!"

The words. The lies struck Hades like a kick in the gutt he would have opened his mouth to disagree with such filth however it seemed that the fates were playing a series of cruel games. His chest grew heavy his body becoming light; a copy cat of the feeling he gained before his conscious rushed him in a series of unspeakable lies and "memories". He stumbled he gasped he even clutched at the side of his head pulling and tugging at his hair, a pounding in his head so loud preventing him from hearing Persephone calling out his name in concern made him black out. Only for a second but that is all that it took. Past events broke through the memories which his mortal mind had managed to form he felt his unbeating heart clench sending blinding white pain through him like someone had shoved a spike through his stomach, he witnessed the second falling of his father saw how his powers drained after saving the man from his dreams; his _brother._

Everything began to make sense.

Persephone who managed to wrench herself out of her fathers grasp stumbled towards Lykaios who fell to his knees with a trembling hand, she lightly gripped his shoulder her other hand moved towards his cheek to cup it to angle his head to see those eyes that made her feel safe, her mouth opened to form his _name_ that he had given her instead she found herself doing the opposite; she was pulling to get away from him. Hades had clasped a bone crushing grip upon her wrist it forced her hand to tingle in pain like ants crawling over her she gasped, as every time she pulled the hold only became tighter like that of a snake.

She got her wish. His head slowly began to rise in order to look at her in the eye. If he had his powers he would have spoken to her through her mind in order to show her what he really was, what he was capable of he was everything she had been brought up to fear, there was no point in sugar coating the truth any longer not now that he knew who he really was.

"I am Hades"

His voice was a harsh whisper that seemed to cut through the air like a knife through a steak. Persephone opened and closed her mouth trying to think of something to say her hand was tossed aside making her shoulder pop (luckily not coming out of the joint). Rising himself from the ground he looked at the clothing which covered him he would have torn them from his body had he not been naked beneath them, looking down from the kneeling Persephone to the smug Cyrus he didn't know which he despised more, both had been in the presence of a god and neither of them found it to treat with him respect.

It sickened him.

Not to far behind the large barn Zeus stood frozen to the spot using the wood to support his weight he began to shake his head slowly, he hadn't want to do this but it was the only way now his brother was turning back to the self loathing god that descended upon his great halls months before the rise of their father. He wanted to yell at Hades that this isn't what he wanted he didn't want him to feel a loath for Persephone even if she would get in the way, however with his powers to be a bear minim there would be no way he could even communicate with his brother without disappearing for good.

Cyrus walked forward standing in front of Hades who stood a foot taller than himself challenging an ex god wasn't the smartest thing to do and it seemed that even without his powers Hades still held the presence of fear and death. It was the only thing that stopped him from getting a blow to the jaw.

"I want you to get off my land. Now"

Hades didn't even flinch. The words dripped icily from poorly kept lips dark silver eyes widen for a brief moment as he glanced over the old mans shoulder towards a quivering Persephone, he saw the emotions in her eyes most happened to be fear he assumed it was aimed at him (he would call her a fool if she wasn't afraid of him) it was a different type of fear she was afraid for him, for his safety.

_"No..."_

Persephone whispered. Frantically her head snapped in the direction of Lykaios who took a moment to ponder the command he didn't bow his head nor did he blink, instead he turned himself around slowly making his leave with dignity rather than to fall upon his knees and beg for another chance; such things were beneath a god as old as himself. Stepping forward Persephone made a lunge in order to grab hold of the wrist which had brushed away hair from her face so many times, but just as her feet left the ground she was tugged back painfully she almost collided once more with her fathers chest had it not been for his own stubbed feet's quick work she would have done, tears began to blur her vision as she shook her head frantically trying to wake herself up from this nightmare which consumed her.

"Let go of me! Lykaios! Lykaios!"

Hades wouldn't admit it couldn't bring himself to even ackowledge such words which passed his mind; her words stabbed at his heart stiring the mortal side of him which showed his nuturing side, to almost gain control to make him turn around and save her from the brute though even as his eyes began to swell with tears, he gritted his teeth grinding them to a blunt point as he rose his hand up brutaly wiping at his eyes to stop himself from seeming so weak, he knew he was there was no need to put himself beside the shoulders of humans he was above them. What happened between Persephone and Lykaios was a mistake; something he would never repeat again. He had no idea where he was meant to go though it seemed that his feet knew as they continued to move swiftly against the pulsing ground, already he knew that this world was going to need a new hero someone to save everyone. To bad he no longer cared.

Her throat burned with every tearful scream. Her body yanked and twisted attempting to get out of fathers grasp, tears spilled down her face her mind not wanting to belive that this man who turned his back on her was Lykaios, and yet it didn't matter his name didn't matter it didn't destroy the memories they made sitting under the tree or even just enjoying each others company during the stormy days. Her arm began to throb in pain as her fathers nails pinched through her flesh creating crescent moon shapes it was only when the shape of Lyakios... _Hades _became nothing more than a shiluete that her father let her go, forcing her to fall down on her knees the palm of her hands cut against the sharp rocks of the earth her upper lip began to curl as her lower lip quivered; breathing became more of a chore than a privilege as her nose became blocked.

The harsh shuffling of her fathers footsteps made her head rise she glared bitterly towards the man who helped bring her into this world, if her mother was here they would be able to talk she wouldn't man handle her like a lamb being branded.

Her father spoke. She didn't hear what he said. Slowly she stood herself up clumps of frozen earth fell from her bruised knees, her face a mess; cheeks rosy red, eyes puffed to twice their size, tears hanging from the tip of her chin her arms wrapped around her chest gripping on her elbows wanting nothing more than Hades to turn back into her arms, such a thought was a lost cause.

"I hate you"

She hissed out the words that had been burning inside of her since the night of her mothers death her hair began to move in time with breathing (it wasn't hers) her father stood his chin scraping against the top of her head, showing the limited difference in their height he had to back himself up so that he could look at her in the eye, snarling like a wolf he rose his hand rose causing the joint within his shoulder to almost pop, without a moments hesitation he smacked Persephone across the side of her face causing her to snap her legs to tangle and her body to fall on the ground face first. He walked around her slowly smirking as she slowly began to turn herself over on her side to look towards him, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth dripping on the ground.

"That makes two of us."

Persephone remained trembling as her father stepped over her body at least having the decency to not step on her she made no sudden movements, didn't even cower when his shadow stretched over her like some sort of vulture bowing her head to press her forehead in the ground, she opened her mouth allowing a pitiful sob to pass her lips not understanding how this had happened or why; it was killing her from the inside out.

* * *

_Well there you go. From now on this story is taking a dark turn and Hades is back to his old self. Look forward to your thoughts on this chapter._

_- _Signed The Broken Ghost


	22. Chapter 22

**Amari412 - Clearly I'm doing something right with this story :') Thrilled that you enjoyed the chapter and as always I can not thank you enough for reviewing. :)**

**ShadowZone85 - You are very perceptive. :) Enjoyed reading your review and pleased to see that your still liking this story. :)**

* * *

_I can hear them again; their pain their suffering the one thing that I could use against my brother long ago now fills my body, such a thought should bring me joy I finally remember who I am who I should be and yet as I walk with a heavy burden of grief, I find that I look back to when I thought I was nothing more than a mortal with a cursed name life was so much simpler then. Her laughter now nothing more than a dream, the sparkle in her eyes like stars that I would look upon before I would sleep nothing more than darkening pits, its like she never existed. I don't remember how long I wept when I saw the distress in her eyes my feet have long since become blistered and sore, I'm hungry though food tastes like ash in my mouth I seek no shelter as I walk with just the clothes on my back. _

_"For in my heart I carry such a heavy load. Here I am on mans road_."

Walking mans road

The sun began to rise the great rays creating a purple dawn demons screamed in terror their darkness taken from them causing them to hide away a jagged shadow casted the ground, the foot prints of beasts great and small long forgotten from the light breeze churning up natural smells making every turn of a head and twitch of a nose to swell in the beauty. Yet this did little for one mortal being who trenched through the new day.

His head hung low shoulders quivering from the cold that his cloak couldn't comfort him from dried tears made his red cheeks twitch, feet sloshed through grass that felt like the hay that once tickled his bare flesh when he rested his head to sleep, a loud gush of wind forced his hood back exposing his face pale grey eyes shone underneath heavy eyebrows that drew in the middle, the small knot quivered almost in fear his upper lip curled as he let out a low sigh his breath heavy in the air. Removing his hands from the inside of his cloak that had been pressed against his chest he grabbed on the hood, his knuckles tender to the cold air as they scrapped against the wool pulling it over his head hiding him away, though with the amount of guilt that flowed through him he felt like some sort of beacon. The cold hard ground of Argos started to lose its smoothness from a craftsman hand now it was rubble, the sole of his feet's nerves on high alert every scrape sent shooting pain through the back of his legs and yet he didn't cry out, tears no longer heated his eyes that he blinked rapidly causing eyelashes to almost lock. _'Bring an eagle to lead me on.'_

_"You carry such a heavy load upon a road that no man has made."_

That voice seemed to heighten the colour in his cheeks as he tugged at the hood pulling it closer his finger nails turning blue, mentally he pushed away the concerned face of his brother ever since the ex god of Olympus had given him his memory back everything ended. His happiness. His love. Persephone's trust and smile... Such a thought made his shoulders quiver his throat grew tight teeth chattered it took all of his might to not cry out in distress, his legs bent as he tried to put as little weight upon the rubble ground that was below him that threatened to make him slip and tumble like an old man with a broken cane.

Zeus watched his brother saw what his existing power had done to the one man who he hoped he had made a pardon with, guilt was something that no god was able to feel for if this was the case they would just be cursed mortals and yet seeing his brother hunched over hearing the silent tears caused the once mighty god to inwardly weep as he stayed close more for his own comfort than anything else. Zeus wasn't much of a musician nor was he connected to the arts this he would leave to his children however now it seemed that he was taking a page from their book, opening his mouth his voice usually deep held some form of grace to it a song so simple began to pass his lips in a hope to sooth his brother, but also to loosen his own guilt. _'Horizon, rising. Up to meet the purple dawn...'_

The path turned from crumbling rock to damp earth tree roots giving a new sense of leap Hades managed to step over them with ease, sometimes his foot would scrape other times he would simply step upon it and listen to it crack as it seeped upon the ground, the mighty trees gave him shelter from the cold wind though it wasn't enough to pull his hands away from his cloak. Hunger began to cause his stomach to churn he wanted to rest his head but every tree stump that he would pass only caused him to turn his head in shame, as the heavy rain clouds began to descend around him it began to make him remember the first night he spent as a mortal he had been so alone then even afraid that he wouldn't see the next sun rise. Now it seemed he was repeating a cruel joke. The rain fell hard. Not even the trees could protect him. His cloak gave in the stitching no longer water proof it seemed through trickling down his back the hairs on the back of his neck rose up, goosebumps coated his pale skin toes began to curl trying to continue the blood flow. '_It will be a long time till I find my abode. Here I am on mans road.'_

How long the rain tumbled without a due purpose became unknown his body now numb of all feelings apart from his emotions curved inwards, the cloak stuck on his body showing every curve even limited muscle across his arms knowing that he would be rendered helpless if he did peel the cloak from his body he put up with, forcing himself not to tremble.

Darkness began to coat the sky he hadn't realised how long he had been walking. He began to realise that time no longer had any hold over him. He was nearing the forests edge it wasn't really a forest more a cluster of trees that continued like this for at least a day and a half, the rest of the landscape was nothing more than desert. Leaning against a thick tree trunk arms wound around his stomach knees pressed together his head bowed staring at his fingers that entwined wanting them to be _her _hands. A sickness pooled in his lower stomach. Disgust? Maybe it had been playing a awful tune in the back of his mind, he curled his hands turning them into bawling fists his head leaned back the back of his skull making contact with the thick bark that formed a trunk, hands hid beneath his sleeves warming the fine risen hairs across his knuckles. _'Moon rising disguising, lonely streets engage displays, the stars fade the night shade falls and makes the world afraid.' _

_'It waits in silence for the sky to explode.'_ He awoke not on his own demands but by the sudden feeling of a warm heat against his cheek he rose his head wearily eyes narrowed his hand rose placing it against his brow, blocking the rays from tampering with his sensitive pupils that had accommodated themselves accordingly.

Damp boots pushed deep into the earths core knees bent mouth agape air seemed limited the closer he got to his destination. Turning his head expecting to see his brother walking beside him he saw nothing only desert landscape.

_'Walking mans road... walking mans road... walking mans road.'_

The entrance to Tartarus was just as he remembered it. It stood higher than any temple made for the gods yet it didn't hold the same beauty unless you were a inventor much like the man who made such a beast of an instrument, he walked forward slowly stopping at the embedded rock entrance. Eyes grew darker he knew that now wouldn't be a good time to back down, he had journeyed for two days stretching his hand forward he pressed it against the rock with feeble grip he twisted it left and then he twisted it right the rocks seemed to be stubborn not allowing a human to enter but something caused them to shift he pulled his hand back sharply as the rocks shifted around twisting in gaps that would break any meer mortals fingers. It was a very complicated lock. As he was about to incline his head to the side the door finally opened he stepped inside, he wasn't engulfed in darkness there was a roaring fire set up in the center of the room it flickered and spat like bloody meat burning for a festive feast.

A figure was sat curled in front of the fire a large naked head slowly turned lips risen teeth exposed it gurgled saliva trailing down the wart covered chin before it sucked up the natural orfess.

"I knew you would come Hades."

Hades made no attempt to be civil as he held his breath as to not ingulf the decaying breath he watched as the figure once hunched and bound by a feeble body began to shift, even in his mortal state he could feel the power that came from this being a being that was a spawn of his own world long ago.

"Would you expect any less of me _Thanatos_?"

The name dripped off his tongue icily he wanted nothing more than to destroy the demonic figure in front of him but this wouldn't be possible. Standing to attention Thanatos looked towards Hades in all of his glory with his cape pushed back it was easy to see what he had once been hiding;

'His legs bent covered in a thick layer of scales they dripped in what I could only hope was slime, they shimmered as he walked past the roaring fire causing them to shine a dull green like over grown moss on Athena's tree that had been planted on the out skirts of her temple. The scales covered most of his upper torso though around his shoulder blades and collar bone they turned to a layer of thick feathers, not soft like the ones on the breast of an eagle more rogue and rough. His face clearly hadn't seen much day light it was paler than usual his lips thin they twitched with a thin trail of drool hanging from the lower crest, his nose more of a snout that was covered in a thick layer or muscle. Eyes that were to close to together rested just above the snout they glowed red judging by the low hum upon the outskirts, he was curious about the ex god who stood before him almost expecting a fight.'

He grinned exposing fangs that sliced through a body like wire, he walked towards his former master staring at him almost as if he was about to mock him though Hades stopped him with a sentence that he never expected to hear.

"I want to help you."

If his bulk wasn't so large Thanatos would have hoped in joy instead he scurried up to stand beneath the harsh gaze of the man who was once his master, he tilted his head to the side in a coy way his lips pursed allowing a sea full of questions to enter the tense atmosphere.

"Why dear Hades?"

Hades inhaled his breath before sighing loudly his eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"To pay them for their _kindness_. Its the least I can do for them."

Thanatos tossed his head back as he laughed loudly his jaws cluttered together sending pain through his nerves his head rolled forward he tensed his body as he gained composer, looking back towards the man he side stepped away from him not to give him passing just to watch him from every angle his master was a cunning ruler, he could be hiding away emotions even now.

"You have wept for her, the one called Persephone? Tell me what does she truly mean to you, and don't lie because I'll know."

It was true; Hades had wept for Persephone as he made the long treck to join the foul creature in front of him but this didn't meant that he had feelings for the mortal, quit the opposite. He loomed closer towards Thanatos as he narrowed his eyes to stare at him he held his breath for a second even doing so caused pain to travel across his chest making him remember how weak he was in this state.

"I hate her."

Thanatos in return narrowed his eyes at the answer given it looked almost like he didn't belive what was being said to him, though this changed in a matter of seconds as the large muscles which sprouted from his wrists snapped together to form a sharp clap.

"Then welcome my lord, welcome back to your realm."

Bowing down wasn't an option he said his words with a fool grin on his lips Hades arched a brow before deciding to put aside the motivations behind the grin, it wasn't of importance at least not now Thanatos extended his arm which Hades stepped towards knowing that he was being lead somewhere, no doubt to make sure that he was loyal to his word he found this to be a waste of time he wasn't going to turn around back in the arms of the mortals, there world was coming to an end sooner than they knew, now though he would have the pleasure of sitting back to enjoy everything and no doubt inflict punishment on the ones who had shunned him when he bore a meer mortal mind. Argos and indeed the rest of Greece wouldn't know what hit them when he was through with them.

Zeus had simply vanished. Where his essence took him was unknown it seemed that he simply vanished the moment his elder brother stood on the first step to Tartarus, his whereabouts however won't remain a mystery for long even now as ex god and new master sit with wine with nothing more than a grand table setting them apart the cries of those once fallen can be heard in the darkness, each crying out for one god; _Hades._

_'Walking mans road... walking mans road.'_

* * *

_Finally decided to put a name to the hunched figure, did anyone expect this to happen or was it a obvious? _

_An emotional chapter with a cliff hanger for an ending. Do hope you enjoyed this chapter please review._

_Song - Walking Mans Road by America. (Thought it fit considering the journey that Hades was making. Also the italics are meant to symbolise when Zeus is singing.)_

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	23. Chapter 23

**Amari412 - Thank you so much for the review, your comment on Hades being a horrible liar did make me laugh. :') Considering that Thanatos is actually death himself I wanted to make him more of the ring leader rather than Hades.**

**ShadowZone85 - In truth that line was added at the very last-minute before I posted the chapter, wanted to try and show how much of having his memory back would change him also to keep in character from the first film. Thank you as always for the review.**

* * *

**Plagues**

_Two weeks have passed since the departure of Hades and things start to take a turn for the worse_

Covering his mouth with the palm of his hand a local villager who travelled between cities across Greece looking for ideal work to keep him proceperatios till death claimed a hold of his throat, coughed violently his body shuddered and wrenched backwards as his spinal cord tore through the limited flesh around his back, he held tightly on his clothing so that it wouldn't be torn from his body during the violent outbursts of ice cold wind which came hurtling from the north. Pulling his hand away in order to wipe his nose he stood in shook from what was usually saliva which greeted him, now a thick pool of dark crimson liquid worry came over his dark olive face as he furrowed a brow hastily he wiped his hand down his leg, allowing his mind to worpe his worries by claiming it was a trick of the light.

It wasn't only villagers that were becoming affected by strange sightings in their saliva. Everything in Argos and the rest of Greece was slowly dying.

Lush fields began to curl slowly roots no longer stretching in search of water dark green blades of grass turned to grey the breeze causing them to crumble, particles which resembled ash scattered across the ground some even flew within the breeze circling landing upon a damp twitching muzzle of a young calf, the calf lay with its head rested upon the ground the round belly quivering with each intake of forced breath, flies landed upon its rump moving around not becoming fazed by the tail which attempted to rise up in order to bat them away. Hooves rose in upturned earth from where the young calf had attempted to rise from its fallen position, the legs coated in scabs blood now looked mud as it surrounded bony legs, green highlighted saliva dribbled from the thick lower lip the bruised cheek bone scuffed against the ground as a large fly bit through the flesh of its ear, however there was nothing the calf could do much like the precious organs which had long since been destroyed by foul grain; nature once again began to take its cruel effect.

The calf wasn't the only fallen animal. Across the field lay other patch work coated bodies some of whom much like the calf remained alive their bodies slowly decomposing making their stomachs become bloated, and their coats shine giving the impression to on lookers the herd was laying down to bask in the sun while, their tails moved in time with the heaving icy winds.

A large tree planted in the center of what was once a prosperous land now lay bare leaves scatter within the winds rich brown bark turned ebony with streaks of grey, long arms creating branches cracked some hanging by a few inches of flesh the roots which long ago had managed to break through the surface in seek of more room and nourishment, barely kept the tree standing as it began to sway in time with the wind. _Crack! _The tree tumbled towards the ground creating spirals of dirt hiding away the fallen tree, as the dust began to settle some of which fell in the cracks of the frozen ground, the tree had managed to slit from the stump showing that it was hollow inside lay decaying bugs of all sizes each looking for a source of food; though much like the rest of Greece this food has become poisonous.

She walked forward her foot steps resembling those of a restless spirit along the bank of the river Styx a pale white hand out stretched from beneath winter sleeves, finger nails dragged slowly across the bumps and small craters of the fallen tree she was able to break a junk off of the tree without even tensing up her muscles, bringing it towards her mouth nostrils inhaled breathing in the decaying scent of death eyes once so full of spirit now resembled much of the land that her bare feet stood upon, her hand stretched towards the wind watching as the tree bark began to quiver and stir before particles broke away falling to the ground at her feet or if they were lucky traveling a few feet with the wind. Everything that was happening around her seemed to much of a coincidence everything was playing out to smoothly, however in a rapidly changing world as this speaking out only brought shame upon the family not that many people around the city of Argos had family to cling onto.

A life threatening disease possibly carried by the wind had caused communication between cities impossible no one knew what was happening, leaving was an option however no one took it everyone was to afraid to find out what was happening past the border.

Moving her hand towards her throat she traced the madeline of her necklace feeling the shape of the snake her mouth became dry as unwanted emotions coursed through her body, her father had threatened her many times to rip the necklace from her neck to toss it upon the ground and destroy it with his foot, though much like the other threats he would have dished out to her when she was a child she knew not to take them seriously. Her hand dropped bumping against her hip which pushed out through the fabric with the death of the cattle and the disease, everyone was being careful with the food that they ate not knowing what was safe even the water had become a hazardous symbol.

"Lykaios..."

She whispered his name towards the heavens never once bringing herself to look towards the crusted earth; the place where he came from. During the days of their separation her heart hadn't become cold towards him of course she was hurt by the way he treated her, but that didn't seem to tamper with the limited love he had expressed to her. At least she thought it was love. Shaking her head sharply she turned away from the fallen tree now wasn't the time to dwell on feelings or what could have been, her mind began to scold her as she walked back towards the house her father as always enhabbitated the basement over filling his lungs with smoke, it seemed that he could eat almost anything and not become affected by the disease.

Standing by the side of her bed her arms moved frantically grabbing every solid moveable object which she stuffed in her bag made from the hide of a bull some months ago, her hair hung from behind her ears annoying her sensitive cheeks and nose she would push it aside after a couple of seconds before finally giving up, the voice in the back of her mind told her she had limited time; the few remaining people of Argos were going to be shutting the gates of the city after tossing out those who were sick. While trying not to dwell on the matter would come easy to most for Persephone she couldn't bring herself to understand the low levels of some people, she knew of course that by getting rid of the sick the well would have a fighting chance of survival and no one knew what sort of disease they were dealing with.

Pulling up a long hood which allowed her to cover even the tip of her nose in shadow she peered through the door of her house; it seemed foolish but even her fathers threats couldn't keep a desperate man off of his land. Scurrying across the ground each step sending off a tremor of fear up the back of her leg like something was trying to pull her to them in aid of help, she set forth across a path she knew all to well if she was going to take this journey then she would need help from a man lower than her father. _Talos._ The man hadn't been seen for days with an uncle who bore many children Persephone assumed he had his hands full she also knew Talos's uncle must have bribed the young man in order to help out his own flesh and blood.

Walking past the small cluster of trees unknown of the horror that took place there she found herself standing outside of a small house a place that made her blood run colder than the air which whipped at her face, it had started to grow stronger the closer she came here almost warning her fragile mind something lay hidden inside a truth that shouldn't be revealed. Placing her hand against the wall she peered inside finding the entrance wide open the home was just as cold as the outside world, no sound of a spitting fire or the comforting sound of a mother soothing the young cousins her brow creased in concern the further she stepped inside, the table wasn't bare it bore evidence of unfinished meals the food now covered in mold told a tale that no one had cleared it up in days, covering her mouth as the foul stench finally seeped through quivering nostrils hastily she walked past looking for other signs of life. The home wasn't large so finding the sleeping area was easy.

Uncovering her mouth wasn't easy the further she stepped inside the cramped area the more over powering the smells became tears began to fill her eyes fearing on what she was about to discover. She had a right to shed them. Pulling aside the obstacle which blocked the sleeping area on the bed made her turn her upper body while at the same time bring a fist towards her mouth, muffling any sound of screams fearfully she turned her head slowly staring at the family huddled together their bodies looked about a week old; they had died in their sleep. A single tear trickled down her quivering cheek swallowing she turned herself away finding her legs wobbled underneath her body weight, as she ventured outside she collapsed onto her hands and knees heaving in huge gulps of air before coughing violently, her saliva remained clean on the cracked floor. Rolling her head back she gasped blood-shot eyes squinted at the strong sun rays there was only one more thing to do; find Talos. The reason she needed him was because he was the only one apart from her father who knew about Lykaios, she hadn't even begin to imagine what she was going to say to him about Lykaios's real identity she was hoping she wouldn't have to.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she stood up on shaky legs her ankles throbbed in distress pleading for her to sit back down, she knew that there was still a few hours of sunlight left before the ever knowing winter darkness would come tumbling down, pushing aside her hair with care she started to make her way forward Talos though was a scumbag wasn't a practicable man he never hung out in the same area, the only reason she continued to look for him was because she only saw five bodies on the bed. Pushing aside the image wouldn't be easy getting on with her journey was something she could do, venturing past the house as she clasped onto the strap of her leather bag causing the palm of her hand to heat up and her fingers to sweat she chewed harshly on her lower lip, eyes darted around looking for fresh marks of someone other than herself who took this path.

Luck wasn't the best word to explain what Persephone found.

On the untuned ground a pair of foot prints stood out from the rest crouching down she dragged her fingers across the oddly shaped foot, looking towards the small cluster of trees she remembered vaguely Talos taking her there once, that was back when they were children he would always insist they played hide and seek where she would be a titan and he the mighty Zeus. No matter which role they took it always ended the same; Persephone on her back covered in scrapes and bruises. The memory was one of few that Persephone smiled at because it was before Talos changed into the man who stood over Lykaios shaking with rage with murder in his eyes, leaning against a tree she peered inside the shadows created by branches made the miniature forest unwelcoming. Pulling her hand away she bravely stepped inside with every forest or wood she was able to see she treated them with care knowing they were Artemis' temples, her father would scoff at such an idea claiming that any goddess who didn't have her own temple wasn't worth his time, Persephone like her mother was different she saw the beauty in them but this one small cluster wasn't like the others it sent a chill down her spine her heart raced at the sound of a twig snapping, the pressure against her lower foot told her mind she was alone. At least for now.

The foot prints continued deeper into the cluster her heart stopped beating for at least a few seconds (it was enough to make her gasp in pain), upon the ground long arches made the cracked ground look smooth there was no sign of a struggle just evidence of someone trying to hide something from the slowly decaying city. Her rational voice began to scream to turn and leave to continue the journey on her own if Lykaios could do it then so could she, that was the same voice that spoke to her to not take the cloak in the barn the arches disappeared but the foot steps continued, she held her breath blocking her primary sence tugging aside a few branches taking a moment as to consider why they hadn't decayed like the tree and earth back at her home, this time she couldn't stop the scream that escaped from her mouth.

Talos's body sat up against the tree frozen stiff the hole where his heart should be now filled with leaves.

She stumbled in her bid to flee hands stretched forward allowing one to knee to scrape against the ground her legs kicked out backwards sending dirt into the hollow eyes of Talos, scrambling onto her own two her leather bag falling on the ground she ran weaving between the grown trees in her mind they doubled trying to block her path, branches scratched at her face causing blood to trickle down her exposed neck ducking beneath a thick branch her hood became caught, the tightness wound around her neck yanking her upper body backwards every tug that she gave put more and more pressure upon her adams apple. Tears spilled down her face spinning around numb fingers scrapped at the tangled material face flushed as she panted at the sound of her own feet breaking fallen leaves and twigs, she imagined the staggering body of Talos rising towards her his hands dragging across the trees so that he wouldn't fall over every pant she gave off fueling his half eaten ears.

Finally she managed to break free her hood torn no longer in good shape she didn't show anger or hatred her feet already dragging her away, as she stumbled free from the cluster vomited splattered on the ground one hand rested against a quivering knee while the other clawed at her throat, the taste in her mouth was foul she spat sticking her tongue out in disgust at her own antics licking at her lips she turned her head, seeing no sign of Talos ever following her. No shame came over her at the thought of a corpse coming back to life there had been rumours and tales of Hades once allowing the souls of his realm to rise back, in order to avenge his brother a dark laugh parted her lips never once imagining Hades doing such a thing. Never imagining Lykaios to do such a thing...

Rising her hand to thump the ground (the only way for Hades to hear her) she found her hand stopped in mind swing a low humming sound coming a few miles away made her turn her head slowly, swallowing she had heard that sound once before it didn't mean anything good, standing herself up to her full height her feet began to drag across the ground, heading towards the low sound of the trumpets; their call only meant devastation but everyone within hearing range heeded their call.

* * *

_Well there you have it. An insight to the destruction of Greece, only time will tell if this will remain or if something or even someone can save it. As always please leave a review when you read this chapter would like to know what you all think._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	24. Chapter 24

**ShadowZone85 - Thank you for the review we all know that Hades can be stubborn so hopefully he'll break through.**

**Amari412 - I'm going to leave you in suspense on that one. :)**

* * *

**City Meeting**

The place wasn't as crowded as Persephone first suspected many people who allowed themselves to sit upon the ground were drapped with various cloaks of all sizes, her heart twisted noticing a small child holding the hand of a younger sibling the parents no where in sight, eyes casted towards the ground staring at the various patterns created by painted marble such beauty allowed a sense of calm to come over her mind, at least something in this mixed up time remained the same. Her father didn't enter her mind she knew that he would have his head rammed into something and if he were to hear the sound of the horns he wouldn't dignify them with an answer, her arms wound around her upper torso as an unwanted chill tickled the back of her neck causing fine hairs to rise and eyelashes to curl almost as if her body was warning her of a nearby changer. Or that someone had opened the thick wooden doors before closing them gently as the soft sound of padded saddles climbing up marble steps, caused everyone to mentally turn their bodies and listen with held breaths.

"I stand before you as the Queen and King of Argos stood before you many moons ago, "the era of man" as we know it is coming to an end. The moment Kronos fell was a great victory for all of us it meant that the one Titan, who stood a chance at beating us could no longer pose as a threat."

Persephone didn't nod her head in agreement she knew as much as the others that deep in the depths of Tartarus others lingered, creatures that could spit acid, beings with the power to clasp throats without even touching you. Such a thought made her feel sick.

"Now though we must bring ourselves together, to protect the very few who aren't consumed with this new disease already it sweeps across our animals killing them, the food which grows from our very own soil is spoiled. I have come to the conclusion after much restless sleep we kill the sick and survive for the ones who are strong."

Persephone was horrified. He was talking about killing not only the animals but innocent people aswell. It was as if someone had thrown them back into the dark ages even without the over powering fear of Titans to rise up against them, the thought of using medicine a miracle given to them by one of their own slipped the minds of everyone Persephone knew that she could speak up, her father being a respected man in the city did have its perks but even now it wouldn't have mattered if she was the next in line for the throne; everyone was becoming brain washed by fear. She turned not wanting to hear anymore walking out of the building would draw too much attention so instead, she made her way towards the window where she placed her hands against the smooth cill staring out towards the dying land.

The words spoken from the announcer turned to white noise.

Bowing her head down she laced her fingers through her hair her gutt gave a painful lurch vomit trickled up her throat it wasn't like her to become so over worked, she had never allowed herself to become emotionally open not even when her father would push her buttons after the death of her mother. Twisting herself around she mentally scolded the thoughts going through her mind, now wasn't the time to weep she had to stand up for those who had already been harmed by what ever strong force was over taking them standing herself up, she wiped away tears with the back of her head mentally preparing herself for the fight that would come her way.

"So your just giving up?"

She tried to disguise the tremor in her voice with heated outrage. The people turned towards her slowly almost as if someone else was controlling the movements, the speaker looked towards Persephone in mock concern seeing her someone who would be best left ignored. He turned his head to discuss how to corinte those who became infected.

"We have managed to push through the brink of medicine, we can do it again with this disease."

Faint murmurs filled the room it was unclear if any of the words spoken meant that agreed with the outspoken female, Persephone found she didn't care she continued to stare venmon at the speaker who in return had wrapped his fingers tightly around the pillar his knuckles turned a bone chilling white, the flesh threatening to break to spill blood upon the ground. He rolled his head inhaling the air while looking down his nose at this female whose father liked to imagine he was the king of Argos, shoulders trembled as a deep laugh passed his lips he leaned himself forward pressing his chest against the pillar over his scrolls.

"Tell me young Persephone, how long did it take us to find a cure for anything?"

He was mocking her. Persephone could feel the ice dripping from his lips it made her stand rigid. She turned her head looking away from him as if in defeat in truth she couldn't bring herself to stare at his inhuman eyes, they stirred a darkness inside of her which caused her lower gutt to twist in painful knots as she closed her eyes forcing herself to get composure. The speaker snorted as he nodded his head feeling triumphant collecting the scroll he turned the heavy weighted pages rolling them to join in the middle, everyone around him remained silent half of the eyes split between himself and Persephone, each waiting for something to be said the atmosphere was so thick a knife would be able to slice through it. Winding her arms around her torso Persephone cupped an elbow in each hand feeling the full weight of the heavy bone the necklace around her neck, felt heavy but instead of it being a bad thing it made Persephone consider the fact that Lykaios was still with her, the man she knew before he was turned by forces she couldn't understand.

Hearing the sound of the speaker talk in a hushed voice she caught a few of the words passed from his sinful lips; execution, shauned, imprisonment...

"Your weaker than your father."

She whispered in a voice that sent chills down the spines of those who were close enough to hear. Her words held truth; before the fall of the gods when the war first began the night in which Perseus was conceived the speakers father the brother to the fallen king had attempted to destroy all the temples made for the gods, it was a vain war one in which the gods didn't put a stop to because no one was listening to the crazed man.

Removing himself from his stand which in the way he held his body he considered to be a thrown the speaker sized himself up against Persephone as he drew in closer towards her, his arm rose in the hair his hand twisted so that she could see the back of his hand and the faint light of his rings Persephone braced herself but she didn't turn away knowing that this would be the cowards way out, as she looked deep into the angry eyes of the speaker it wasn't pain against her cheek which she felt but a strange tingeing upon the base of her feet, which made the speaker briefly look away from her, it made Persephone swallow if the speaker had felt it then it wasn't just her imagination. Something was moving under the ground. Something big.

A tremor in the ground surged through the earth causing knees to wobble bare hands to grasp onto the pillars. But just as soon as it started it stopped. People looked around at one another expressions unreadable no one knew whether to laugh or cry one person who pulled himself away from the pillar, screamed in terror heads snapped in his direction watching in horror as four arms broke through the crust of the ground, dragging the person through no one ran to his aid.

"Its the Makhai!"

Terror spread like wildfire everyone began to scramble in terror, the only warning was the sound of rocks crumbling followed by a burning pain traveling through the tender ankle bone.

"Help me...!"

A women screamed as she was dragged across her belly her chin became coated in scratches from the broken rubble, she was twisted upon her back her pupil widen in terror as two bodies sprouting from one torso wrenched its self up from the darkness, it stretched forward two arms grabbing on her upper leg scratching at her tender flesh allowing it to pull her down with more speed. The women screamed loudly suddenly finding her voice as she was hoisted from the ground before being tossed over a shoulder, her forehead hit the broken marble her sandle momentarily becoming caught around the ankle of the thing which used her as a ladder, she tried to scramble onto something but the rock was two badly jagged she rolled tumbling further into darkness. After tossing the useless body down the crater the creature stood its self up having two heads meant that it would be able to see any incoming attacks, holding in black sooted arms weapons forged by their own hands spun around as they charged stabbing slicing open throats, each time chanting a foreign language that no one understood but knew where it came from;

_The Underworld_

Those who had managed to dodge the many hands which scrambled for purchase on human limbs found themselves being dragged down tunnels leading to the pits of the underworld, or where sent flying with blood pumping from stab wounds which wouldn't be healed by a medical paste and bandage.

Persephone had moved herself towards the edge of the flooring where the ground was thicker her chest heaved cheeks rosy red as she inhaled the crisp air, hair hung from the tight bun scratching at her cheek bones everywhere she looked people were being dragged down into the darkness of the crest under the flooring, she wanted to help she wanted to jump and pull people with all of her might. However it seemed that to do so was in vain; those who had managed to find safety on higher grounds were the only ones who remained, after scanning the area she saw no sign of the two children. The Makhai snarled swiping bloody weapons through the air stamping its feet on the ground making people wrench back in terror, it seemed that even in this given state no one held onto one another for comfort they all stood there sniffling eyes blood shot from dried tears which penetrated sensitive iris, as Persephone began to move herself towards the side she was stopped by another tremor this one though was much bigger and it was coming from right above her.

A shadow loomed on the floor it was blurry due to the object spinning around at a frantic pace Persephone forced herself up look above, seeing the strange object she quickly moved herself to the side stumbling as the formation she had been standing on was crumbling due to the low humming coming from the hovering object. Now at a safer distance Persephone was able to get a good look at the object it was shaded three colours of black, around the edges what looked like lightning zapped from it threatening to burn anyone who came to near. The more that Persephone found herself staring at it the more her heart began to ache.

"Lykaios...?"

The moment his name left her lips the strange object stopped moving everything in the destructed meeting area grew deathly silent. Her heart began to creep up within her throat resting against her femine adams apple flesh became prickled in goosebumps, the people behind her held their breath even the Makhai's low growls turned to purrs. Waiting.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Good not good? I am starting to get writers block but thats because I'm adding in chapters that weren't planned, so sorry about that. Anyway as always please review when you read._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	25. Chapter 25

**ShadowZone85 - Thank you as always for the review :) Hopefully this will build the suspense.**

**Amari412 - I actually had to look up 'Wrath of the Titans' poster to find out the name of that strange being. You are correct on Hades planning something but I'm going to be the mean author and not tell you what it is, else it would ruin the element of surprise and that's no fun. Thank you for the review. **

* * *

**Interesting**

Doubling in size the black whirl wind (or smoke...) rose above the quivering mortals, it glowed in the center the sparks of lightning crackled loudly threatening to bring the whole place tumbling down upon innocent skulls. The Makhai paid it no heed their unblinking eyes focused on the quivering humans who resembled more statues than breathing creations. The thick smoke parted at the top exposing a pair of broad shoulders coated in armour plating, Persephone would have gasped had sharp fingernails not punctured the flesh upon her palm. Between the shoulders rested a head covered in familiar dark black hair with natural grey streaks the beard once again tangled lips parched from lack of water, it turned around slowly hollow eyes staring at each face placing them in memory before focusing on one mortal in particular. The hovering male looked stunned. If only for a moment.

"Interesting."

Wether it was hissed or whispered the head bowed forward. Respect? No such god would humble themselves low enough to do such a thing. Pushing feet through the thick black orphes padded boots touched the cracked ground the blackness which coated him flowed behind him crackling. It resembled laughter not that wind could laugh. Could it?

No moved back as the unidentified man stepped forward he angled his upper body giving himself a hunched torso, his crow like noes curled the nostrils flared inhaling scents only a dog could pick up. White noise creeped through the room everyone could hear each others heart beats. They were all scared.

"Disease spreads like wildfire but so does your fear." Curled fingers drew towards his armoured chest scrapping over an area where his heart should be. "It feeds me. It feeds _us._"

One Makhai leaned forward brushing one of two noses against a woman's neck the tongue darted out licking a ghost trail across her raising pulse. It chuckled. Turning himself upon the balls of his heels the silver-haired male walked in front of the risen ground his cape which resembled feathers clumped together trailed behind, essence of the smoke which coated him earlier swirled around the thick edge. Watching in amusement as the mortals moved away from him causing them to stand on each others toes he realised that even now, after regaining half of what he really was the fear they felt for him had never died it remained giving him enough to use to put on his earlier show. However as he stopped in front of one mortal he found it wasn't fear creating an ora around it was confusion, hurt even depression.

He didn't get a chance to speak.

"Who are you?"

Flashes of a conversation similar to this clouded his vision made him lose sense on who had spoken if only for a moment, gaining composure like plucking an apple from a tree he turned himself slowly gliding his caps behind himself so as not to step upon it. The man who addressed him stood next to the pillar his body sweaty with smears of blood across his forehead with the limited golden jewelry clinging to his body, he was someone of high importance how he survived with a slippery uncontrollable tongue didn't matter. The man used the pillar as something to hide behind. Addressing this human would mean playing into his sweaty palms turning eyes (not limb) towards the Makhai without even flinching, the double torso monster moved forward ripping the thick marble piece from the ground fragments of grey dust coated bare feet hidden in leather sandles, the pillar soared through the air before sliding on the ground falling down one of the many craters.

With nothing to hide behind and no means of proving himself more powerful the man stood like a lost lamb from a herd of sheep.

Gliding forward the man rolled his head forward eyes pierced shimmering blue no words needed to be spoken the eyes held truth but also future. What the man saw turned his olive skin ghostly white even his hair finally matched his carpet. Pulling himself away the refounded god continued his pace, allowing a flicker of a smile to grace his lips when he heard the thud of the man falling down upon his back.

Placing himself in front of Persephone once again knowing that no intrusion would cut him short he found that this time her head had turned from him, there was no tremor upon her body nor had her clothing become scrunched from worried hands needing something to hold, in fact it was almost as if she was ashamed by the elder god who stood before her in half of his power. He wasn't like his brother. He didn't feast upon power like an over engorged leech but he was one of the few who demanded respect.

"Gaze upon me mortal."

Persephone felt a pain in her heart she couldn't comprehend. The words which slithered from lips she had touched with her own sent chills down her spine. Her head began to turn not of her own accord (she wouldn't have been surprised to find string growing from her limbs), staring deep into eyes that seemed to have aged a thousand years and not two weeks made her heart turn cold but still the love she felt for him, that foolish emotion forced her blood to continue flowing through her body.

The hold over her head vanished as soon as it came. Rising his hand the god placed it a few inches from her chin. Persephone didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her due to what her heart wanted to belive but she could have sworn, she saw his hand tremble as if he willed himself to not touch her. For what purpose she didn't understand. If this truly was Lykiaos or _Hades_ he had been written as a god not afraid to take what he wanted. Her emotions must have flickered across her eyes for his hand yanked back taking its tense position back by his side. He backed himself from her only to turn and address the rest of the _herd_.

Being witness to a brief moment of weakness didn't crack the element of fear he held over them. Rolling his shoulders back he forced his spine to stretch cracked lips stretched in an honest frown.

"This disease was put out to test you, though it seems you continue to cling on with hope from a greedy speaker."

His voice that not so long ago lured her to sleep now only filled her body with terror. Knowing from teachings Hades feed upon fear and pain she bottled these emotions deep within her gullet, it seemed to have worked as he paid her no heed focusing instead of those less adapted than herself.

"_We_ hoped you would have learnt from your previous mistakes. You failed"

Gasps scattered across the few who remained. The long drawn out breath of air indicated all had held their breath. Anger came in place of self-blame no one wanted to listen to anything this god spoke of, yet no one dared speak by the twitching of their lips it comically suggested he used a power to keep them held in place. Bringing her hands in front of her Persephone angled her head towards the ground making sure to keep her chin pointed; giving the illusion that of respect. What was being said by _Hades_ held no meaning for her. His heart was cold but somewhere Lykaios must still be alive. Trying to bring it out of him would only put herself and others in more danger, keeping silent though killed her spirit it would give her more time to come up with a plan.

The Makhai began to grew restless. Four arms ached in the forced stance toes began to curl causing the strange coating of flesh to crack. Sneers turned to snarls. Teeth hungry for a snack. One broke the circle formed by the small group his third held held onto two of the weapons as he grabbed a fist full of golden hair of a young woman, dragging from the ground which made it near impossible for him to dig through. At first she made no sound until the burning in her scalp began to pulse. The scream caused Hades to snap his head in the direction of a disobedient Makhai. They weren't cannibals at such but with little food down in the underworld even they would be consumed by desperation.

As tears poured down her face while snot made it hard to breath the Makhai teased the weeping mortal by snapping his teeth inches from her ear. No one came to aid. Only Hades allowed himself to watch while keeping his invisible power over the mortals.

The killing wasn't quick. Ignoring the throat the Makhai used his two snapping jaws to tear flesh from the collar-bone while sliding the weapons across the females heaving sides, to keep her in place. She pleaded to be saved even attempted to look towards the lord of the underworld with no vail her eyes was gouged out seconds before she could blink back her tears. They snarled and hissed. The Makhai would snap at each other as the four arms tugged the body from one head to the other giving the impression of two siblings playing with a doll.

Persephone kept her eyes forward. The twist in gutt began to grow painful she knew this woman which made hearing her death painful.

Hades turned his head away when the woman had been dropped upon the floor allowing the Makhai to crouch gnawing upon her like a dog with a bone. His feet left the ground as he rose up into the air the black smoke returned circling him like some form shield. Eyes narrowed as he glanced over the mortals who followed his hovering body even the Makhia watched him before backing away heading towards the craters they created, he heaved in a deep sigh before his lips parted.

"When the dawn rises the disease will consume you all. None of you will survive." He briefly turned his head looking down at Persephone. "Not even _you._"

Closing his eyes Hades allowed the smoke to cover him causing his body to disaper. The Makhai snapped their jaws before jumping down the tunnels scampering on all fours back towards the underworld.

No one spoke. No one dared move. The effects of seeing a god and the witness of cannibalism was enough to shake even the toughest of men to the very core. The man who had been humiliated by the god spoke up his voice quivered as he ordered everyone to collect what they could and leave, he said that Hades was bluffing he spoke those things to strike fear into them as that is what feed him his powers. They would leave an hour before dawn which would give them enough time to flee the city. No one dared disagree. With trembling limbs they stepped down from the platform the one Makhai who hadn't left continued to feast went unnoticed, it was almost like because no one believed what happened it meant it wasn't even there.

Leaving not through the front gates but instead through a large gap in the wall seemed more safe. No one knew how strong the ground was it was best to leave before falling and finding themselves in worse shape.

It watched them over the torn bloody clothing. Four pairs of gleaming golden eyes narrowed and yet it made no move to stop them. This is what its master wanted. He wanted them to leave to prove that the mortals would never learn their lesson. At least not all of them had. While one head continued to feast on what appeared to be a lung the other watched one mortal who remained upon the risen ground, she unlike the rest did look upon him but not with fear more with sympathy as if she didn't see him as a slave to the underworld. Snarling the head quickly snapped down and tore through musucle before everything was eaten.

Persephone glanced away she was the last to make any form of movement. Allowing her shoulders to drop causing her back to arch she stepped down from the risen ground, she didn't move from that spot instead rose her head up staring at the spot where _he_ hovered for just a moment. Pressing her lips together she swallowed tightly gripping her hands into fists. Tears swelled behind her eyes she blinked once allowing them to fall no longer ashamed the emotions.

_"I love you..."_

She whispered the words before her head dropped and she walked forward making sure to give the craters a wide berth. Persephone had given up. The one mortal who could help those in other parts of Greece no longer cared.

* * *

_Well Hades is back briefly. The next few chapters will show you what has been happening during the two weeks which separated him from Persephone. This chapter really bummed me out because I had no idea what to write; which is why I decided to add some form of cannibalism in to it, just to spice things up (you can also blame the show Walking Dead for that.)_

_Shout out: Like Clash/Wrath side of FanFiction? Then check out ShadowZone85's page. You won't be disappointed in the new story._

_Also thank you to ZabuzasGirl for adding this story to their favourites. _

_Signed - The Broken Ghost_


	26. Chapter 26

**Amari412 - You couldn't have put it any better lol :) Thank you once again for the review, really does make me smile.**

**ShadowZone85 - Your more than welcome. :) Your insight on the ways of the gods proves you have done your homework, thank you once more for another review.**

* * *

**A shadow of his former self**

_I can no longer feel this body dying around me. Power flows through me such a feeling that allowed me long ago to strike fear into the hearts of mortals. Yet something is missing; I can no longer hear the sound of their pain its almost like they've vanished or placed their deafening pleading on another soul. My brother the one god of Olympus who managed to remain with me no longer in beds my dreams, clearly he remembers our little deal that we made ever since he cheated me: We are the masters of our realms. My armour feels alien against my body I find myself almost missing the fabric that Persephone once drapped across my shoulders. I tugged at my hair pulling it from the roots. I didn't miss my former mortal life to admit something so disgusting put me as vulnerable as my brother._

_"Your sweating brother, next it will be tears."_

_I muttered the words almost like my sub conscious was mocking me. Dragging a weary palm across my face I descend down the lonely halls looking for my room, where no doubt Thanatos would bind me to when he no doesn't need my advice in the plot that he has conjured up for years._

Hades paused in front of the large doors that grew at least twenty feet tall such exaggerations made him feel more of a prisoner than his limited power source that had been given to him when he pledged his loyalty to Thanatos. Sighing he rose a hand taking hold of the rusted handle he gave it a tug expecting the door to not budge though he found that he had to jump back at least two spaces, else his feet become caught under the heavy wood. He arched a brow in a skeptical way before he peered inside looking around the room; it wasn't his old room more another room that he had created when the task of judging souls had become déjà vu to him. It was a room that once gave him hope that he would have a queen to rule by his side. _'You fool!' _a memory of his brothers former words echoed in his mind; even though they were out of context it seemed to suit his bleak mind. Stepping inside he wasn't surprised when the door swung shut behind him the loud sound echoed around the room stepping forward he looked around seeing two large pillars, on top of them were flames that had been highlighted a deep purple causing them to blend within the blackened walls. The bed was situated a stones throw away from the doors it was large big enough to accommodate two people and a small child in the center.

Turning his head away sharply he looked to the other side of the room a large fire place had been set the wood already dead turned into ash. His feet glided across the marble flooring making him feel like a thousand eyes were staring back at him maybe there were, the spirits of the river synx had been known to wonder around the realm from time to time. Many went back on their own accord when they noticed just how gloomy the place was. Crouching down in front of the fire he dragged his hand across the wood some of the ash dug underneath his finger nails, yanking his hand back a fire was in the place of where his hand had been. Nodding he rose himself up slowly, shaking his hand causing some of the ash to be eaten by the flames that flickered and crackled unlike the flames on the pillars these flames were real.

His body ached. That much was true as he stood in the room which seemed so fake.

Sitting down upon the bed only placed more pressure against his spine. Laying back would seem like the best thing to do but that would place in him in a vulnerable position. Fingers clasped upon the edge of the bed turning knuckles white; Thanatos has warned him that while his body accepted the lost power he would be placed in many nights of pain. Giving in he allowed himself to lay back down upon the bed sheets, his legs bent allowing his feet to be plastered firmly upon the floor.

_"I love you..."_

Hades didn't bolt upright at the sound of the gentle voice which his well trained ears and mind managed to put a face to.

How dare she.

Rising himself up with a tensed back he placed fists upon his lap teeth gritted his brow crinkled due to the movements of his narrowing eyes. Turning his head he looked towards the door. Whos to say he couldn't go back up towards the mortal world teach her a lesson; his _deal_. Such a simple act out of anger kept him bound here until given permission to leave, standing himself up he placed his hands behind back wrapping fingers around pulsing wrists he stood in front of a large mirror built within the wall, his head tilted to the side at least his reflection hadn't changed. It was still cracked. Turning his head away the corners of his mouth began to curl hearing the typical sound of one of Thanatos' workers, watching him keeping an eye on him making sure that he wasn't up to anything.

Hades was crafty. His gift was being wise. Most so it was unclear whom upon the side of his parents where he got that from, when asked he would only scoff and roll his eyes wanting nothing to do with the mention of the reason of his existence even his own mother, who was just a pawn in the game.

As he forced himself away from his mirror he walked towards the door when he noticed that the stretched shadow left the glow from the outside hall, he didn't realise his hands to grasp upon the door handle instead he just stared at it almost expecting it to fall from its hinges and scuttle away in terror. Such thoughts made him scoff out of amusement. Gliding his feet across the marble flooring muttering a mortal rhyme under his breath. _Step on a crack break your mothers back. _Lips curled up in the form of a cruel smirk. Deliberately he stamped his foot childishly upon the crack.

He backed away dragging his fingers through his hair not being able to twist his arm all the way back. Eyes casted towards the ground staring at his reflection seeing the hatred which caused lines to appear on his forehead, the bags under his eyes had doubled in size since the last time he had taken a moment to stare at himself. This _deal_ this _bargain _wasn't something that he found himself regretting but it was like apart of him had been lost. His mortal self.

"You're sick"

He snarled under his breath deliberately mocking himself.

Finding himself at the foot of his bed he froze on the spot. Looking around it was almost like he had been pulled towards it. When creating the underworld _living_ quarters gravity didn't have a purpose here as long as the rivers remained down and spirits couldn't leave everything worked fine. Grabbing hold of the bed covers he yanked them from the thick mattress giving him enough room to place himself down, placing himself against the pillows which molded around his spine he stared at the ceiling, there was nothing hanging down from it was just simple black marble. Much like the floor.

The simpler the better.

* * *

Creeping across his belly with a sharp tail risen for balance a disgusting creature resembling more leech than lizard scuttled forward, beady eyes peered through the small crack lingering across the heavy door its thick sticky tongue hung out from a mouth full of jaws. The strange being was a creation done by Thanatos. He was the eyes and ears of the once infamous realm. Sharpened ears caught the faint sound of the reformed gods breathing its leathery head tilted before smirking, turning around sharply it continued its route west towards a lighter side of the underworld. Pausing upon the bank which was hot to the touch it crawled up a pillar resting near a bent ear leaning forward, it hissed the sentence the master wanted to hear.

"He is still true to his promise. He heard _her_ prayer but didn't bid her an answer."

The ear extended to full height. The head turned bearing down on its creation of a spy before smirking exposing smooth marble teeth.

"Excellent."

Waving his hand in the air the strange looking being turned around returning to former duties which didn't include watching over Hades.

Looking upon the fire river which entered Tartarus Thanatos knew that Hades wasn't foolish enough to not know that he was being watched but Thanatos needed to make sure that everything would go the way he planned, without Hades everything would fall down into darkness. Their deal still ran through his head. Looking down upon the palm of his hand the pool of blood still refused to dry, he smirked as he tilted his head to the side in admiration the moment that it would dry would signal that Hades would have full powers and the only way to do that was to go against what they had agreed upon.

He stood in front of the large dragon shaped stones filled with a thick glowing liquid.

It would be far to simple to just say a name and watch from the comfort of his home. He couldn't watch those who dwelled in underworld everything had faults even his own creations.

Leaning against one of the rocks he snapped his fingers. The sound echoed around the small room. At first nothing happened. Rising his hand up he began to repeat the motion.

In front of Thanatos thick cloud of silver formed. It creeped through the cracks upon the floor swirling like a timid fire, the smoke began to become thicker taking the form of a large recognisable foot it continued upwards shaping, adding in detail the naked human eye would miss. Watching with a smirk upon his lips he set eyes upon his first creation which was a part of him through genes. Stepping forward Thanatos stretched his hand forward as he cupped the large thick cheek bone, the creature growled before accepting the touch allowing double layered eyelids to flicker closed.

"I want you to go and find _her. _Bring her here to me."

The creature didn't need to ask who his master was speaking about already he picture entered his mind making him purr.

Pulling his hand away Thanatos nodded giving the creature to permission to leave his presence. Bowing the creature allowed the mist to engulf him his winds wrapped around him like a secret cocoon, protecting his sensitive underbelly which would be left at risk during travel.

"Just wait young one. You haven't seen anything yet."

Tossing his head back Thanatos laughed loudly intimidating movements he had seen being performed by the mortals, turning sharply upon the balls of his feet, he bowed his head down staring into the thick pool he couldn't hide the glee within his eyes. Everything was coming into play.

* * *

_You will be seeing more of these 'Creations' or 'Spies' as the story progress'. Though they don't hold a lot of meaning their presence is to almost prove there is no escape._

_Anyway... Please review once you have read this story._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	27. Chapter 27

**Amari412 - We can only wait to find out. Thank you for the review.**

**ShadowZone85 - Your idea is very imaginative and it does seem fitting considering Thanatos's personality. Thank you for the review. **

**Author Note - The next three chapters are Prequels.**

* * *

**Deals**

_2 weeks earlier_

How long had he been standing in the same spot? His feet started to become coated in goosebumps the fabric of the cheap mortal foot wear caused every twitch of his large toe to send painful jolts up the front of his leg. There was nothing keeping him rooted to the spot; no red glowing lines which would burn him, not even a man with an axe. As he allowed his cruel eyes to cast upon the floor seeing the damage created by Makhia with the sharp red glowing whips, forged from the lake of Tartarus he gained an insight to a memory which should have brought him shame however it was his one ticket to gaining his powers. It wouldn't be all of them but it would be enough. One measly spawn of the Styx couldn't give full power to a god who had lost everything, if this was the case then none of the gods would have died in the first place nor have to worry about the mortals no longer praying.

He looked down at his himself. Mortal clothing clung to his body the dirt from his treck clung to him like a second skin the only upside about it was that the clothing its self was dark. It sickened him. If he could he would have ripped it off to replace it with his rightful armour however that was back at the barn.

At the feeling of his body giving way due to the anxiety of waiting he finally found some closer as Thanatos made his appearance. He didn't come to him in a ball of flame or did he squeeze through the cracks upon the ground by turning himself into mist, that is what the mortals liked to imagine yes they gained his complexion correct but in reality Thanatos was just like a regular man if you looked past his large bulk figure. Standing to attention Hades didn't find it odd (his mortal body clouded by lies of his brief visitation with mortals made him respond in such fashion.) Thanatos seemed to be amused by such a greeting as the colour within his eyes brightened for a second before coming dim, as he stood a few feet away from Hades. He stared at his elder master finally having the upper hand. He would be considered a fool if he didn't find it victorious.

Standing in front of Hades he brought his arms out from behind his back holding a bundle. Hades old armour. Thanatos could have sworn that he saw a shine in Hades eyes however he put it aside, assuming that it was nothing more than a trick of his vision. Bringing his arms back towards his chest he wouldn't allow Hades to gain the armour not until the ritual had been playing out, his powers weren't strong enough for him to snap his fingers and engulf Hades in powers beyond on his wildest dreams.

"Come with me."

Thanatos voice was demanding. He backed up before turning walking back through the door he had entered earlier. Hades stepped forward he hesitated for a moment almost expecting to have a great weight lifting off of him, instead it felt like something was pressing against his shoulders. Guilt? It was to mortal. Pushing himself forward he walked behind Thanatos he wasn't worried about getting lost he built this place before he came here, it was just an empty space of darkness.

Walking down the corridor Hades found that not much had changed. The only difference was that instead of one shadow it was now two.

The corridors seemed to have no end. However the more you walked down the closer you came to your destination in less steps which made the journey illogical. Reaching a second door Thanatos opened it exposing a large room there was a large hole in the ground, it wasn't hollow steaming hot water could be seen swirling around by a hand that wasn't even there Hades turned his head looking towards Thanatos. This was the only pool which he could step into without something horrific happening to him. Thanatos used his one arm which didn't hold onto the armour extending it to the pool.

"Please bath. I will return for you and we can talk."

Hades wanted to question Thanatos on his logic. As he turned his head and opened his mouth where Thanatos used to stand was now a stool with his armour placed upon it. Taking a second glance around it was clear that he was alone. Looking back towards the steaming water he found that it was tempting. Grasping hold of his clothing with one swift tug he pulled it over his head and down his hips exposing him in his light grey under clothing which didn't take to discard laying in a pile on the floor. Standing as naked as the day he was born didn't faze him he may not have the well toned muscles or the tanned flesh of his brothers but what he did have made him unique:

Pale white flesh with various scars across his back and chest, his long hair glided down to rest just above his buttocks.

Stepping forward he pushed his foot into the warmth of the water it made his toes curl as the coldness of the floor made his senses on high alert, as he allowed his leg to become coated in the water he let out a pleased sigh as his right foot moved to join its partner. As the water reached his waist he pushed himself forward the water deep enough and the pool wide enough to allow himself to swim across to the other side, silver-grey hair turned ebony black when it came in contact with the water.

As he swam towards the edge of the pool he turned himself around resting his back against it, his arms floated upon the water's surface he inhaled the aroma around him catching the faint whiff of bath utensils. He turned himself over spying some bathing supplies stretching a water dripping arm he grabbed the loath and began to drag it around his chest, he shuddered at the feeling it was almost like he was wiping away every source of mortal from his body. The loath was leaving chalk white bubbles across his chest which smelled of pomegranate. Standing up the water trickled down his body he shuddered at the cold air which licked at his naked flesh, he quickly set to work on cleaning the rest of his body, tossing the loath aside he held his breath and jumped into the water disappearing under swirls and bubbles.

Pushing himself back up to the surface he sighed loudly as oxygen flowed into his lungs. Smoothing his hair down against his scalp while getting water out of his eyes at the same time he could smell the fruit, instead of the typical farm life which made his nose twitch in distaste. Laying back against the water he knew that he would have to get out. Holding his breath he dived back within the pool kicking his feet in order to gain more speed, if anyone was watching from a bird's eye view they would notice a large black shimmering blob moving around. Hades kept his eyes open as he swayed his body his arms remaining by his side making it easier for himself. Tilting his body upwards his lips moved causing large bubbles to escape his mouth he closed his eyes by instinct when he broke the surface, hands moving to grasp the ledge as he hauled himself out.

Grabbing his long hair he gave it a squeeze causing the sharp sound of water to echo around the lonely room. Heading towards the stool he wasn't surprised when he found a towel underneath the stool, or the fact that his old clothing had mysteriously vanished. He scrubbed his wet body from tip to toe his burning red flesh becoming sore with the fast wipes making sure that he wouldn't leave a trail of wet foot prints, he dropped the towel on the floor standing upon it so that he wouldn't get goosebumps down his legs. He picked up his old clothing examining it in his hands the texture felt alien to his hands it was almost like he was holding a child, he seemed to be timid as if one false move would cause it to crumble within his hands. A strange feeling bubbled within the tip of his stomach. He couldn't understand what it meant could it be that he missed his mortal clothing. He snarled. No. Yanking the under clothing over his head his body rejoicing in the feel of real silk against his flesh.

Second came the armour. It fit against him like a glove over a hand.

Once he was dressed he collected up the towel he was about to bring it to his head when it vanished from his hands, flinching backwards staring down at empty palms it took a couple of moments before realising that not only was the towel gone but his hair was dry.

Thanatos wanted to laugh at the skeptical look upon Hades face. Though in doing so would ruin his chances of getting the once dark ruler of the Underworld to work for him once he knew about his plan.

"I apologise for that Hades but we need to get your mind out of the mortal ways."

A shiver ran down Hades spine at the tone Thanatos used against him he chewed upon his lower lip in distaste not amused by what had been said, though forced himself to remain calm. He gloated at the thought that Thanatos could only allow his plan to work if he himself was around to help. Turning his head he looked towards Thanatos nodding his thanks as he wasn't used to speaking the word out loud.

Thanatos in return nodded his own. Turning he led Hades out of the room towards another larger room. This one was more special in each corner was a large poll with a deep blue flame balancing upon the top of it, the marble floor covered in a thick crimson coloured carpet in the center of the room was an oval shaped table with two large chairs. Once reaching the table Thanatos extended his hand to one chair allowing Hades to sit and make himself comfortable, Hades watched Thanatos with a careful eye he wasn't weary of the spawn of the Underworld more making sure that he wouldn't become cheated.

"Before you actually start to work for me I thought it would be easier if I tell you what is going to happen."

Hades said nothing instead he just arched a clean brow. Thanatos didn't pull out a large scroll instead he placed his hands upon the table his elbows resting over the side proving just how long they really are.

"I will need you to bring terror into Greece, show them that everything has been happening was to test them."

Thanatos rose his hand up to silence Hades who opened his mouth to make a snide remark on not having any powers. Once he heard the faint sound of jaws snapping together he continued.

"I will be able to give you some of your powers, it will give you enough to make an entrance and have control over those who live here once again. When my plan comes in full swing I will be able to give all of your powers back."

Hades thought about this. He was vulnerable in his human form though with his powers he would be able to get revenge while at the same time pass on Thanatos message, leaning himself forward he nodded his head a cruel smile stretched across his lips making the dim light in Thanatos's eyes to sparkle.

"But before we shake on it I want to know exactly what it is you have planned."

Thanatos should have known that Hades would want to know everything. It was one of the reasons he was considered wise because he dived into something before he knew the full information, unlike his brothers who would do anything in order to get their name spread across Greece to gain more offerings. Pushing himself back within his seat allowing his fingers to drag so that only the tips remained upon the table Thanatos explained his device plan to Hades who seemed to become more interested by the second.

* * *

_Cliffhanger ending. Well I like to leave you guys hanging and I don't want to ruin Thanatos's plan until I have to. _

_I'm sure there are many other fruits in the 'Underworld' but pomegranate is the mast famous. _

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	28. Chapter 28

**ShadowZone85 - 'Hades strip tease' what a brilliant way to explain Hades innocent bath, it certainly made me laugh. Thank you for the review.**

**Amari412 - Cliffhangers aren't my favourite thing either but it seems that sometimes they're needed. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

**Spells and Shadows**

Hades left the room feeling triumphant he had agreed to help Thanatos in exchange for his powers. He found himself walking down a familiar corridor within his mind was a number of many sentences and schemes he couldn't belive that someone like Thanatos could have thought something up, he clearly hadn't thought it up on the spot. The conversation had been long there was much information to take in one sitting. Thanatos had advice that he get some rest before the ritual began to make sure that his body was ready. It was a grueling task that no meer mortal had gone through before but Hades was strong in the mind and in his option it was good enough to see him through.

Entering his room he was impressed to find that nothing changed. The bed looked like no one had slept in it since he left. Of course he would rarely use such an invention it made him feel to like a mortal but after his steaming hot bath and the deal he made with Thanatos, laying down upon the overly soft mattress seemed like the perfect thing to do.

Placing himself on the edge of the bed he slowly moved himself backwards. A sheepish smile grazed his lips. Turning himself over upon his side he pulled the large quilt over his body hiding himself away from any night chill. Sleep didn't take long to take over his body. His mind was at peace, but his heart seemed to be beating in a way most unpleasant. Rising his head he smoothed his pillow down thinking this would sooth the guilt which made his heart shatter with each beat.

Dreams didn't plague him. His brother was silent. Sighing he turned himself over upon his back his arm laying across his chest, mouth open to create a small 'o' allowing snores to echo around the enclosed room.

* * *

A sharp inpatient ringing was the first thing Hades heard signalling the end of his sleeping hours.

He couldn't have slept that long. His body felt like a boulder had fallen upon him. Everything ached. Gripping hold of the edge of left side of the bed he pushed himself up the sheet pooled around his waist, the creases resembling ripples. His bare chest stared up at him. Looking to the side he noticed his clothing in a heap on the floor, he must have taken them off in the night. Running his fingers through his hair he swung his legs out from under the covers setting to work on getting dressed.

It didn't take long.

Though Thanatos left him no clue on his whereabouts Hades walked down the corridor in his prime knowing when to turn and even which door to open.

The room was large. A single table which stretched across half of the room situated in the center. The black work top coated in a large light grey cloth holding heated plates and bowls covered enough food for a mortal to survive during the winter months and still have enough for spring. Hades couldn't remember the last time he had dined in such luxury. Walking towards the table he found a note.

_Hades. I trust your sleep was peaceful. Please enjoy your breakfast, when you're done meet me in the room two corridors down from this one. Signed Thanatos._

Arching a brow at the sincerity of the note Hades placed it down taking a seat he served himself up a hefty portion of food: A large slice of cheese filled pastire, heated olive bread, three boiled eggs and a goblet of steaming hot coffee.

The feta cheese burned his tongue. He didn't react instead he savoured the feeling as his taste buds began to grow. Flakes of pastrie stuck to his beard giving him a comical look. The coffee flowed down his gaping through feeling his belly with a heated satisfaction.

Hades wasn't a god who was known for his hearty appetite, even so he was able to down three portions of breakfast.

Feeling satisfied he wiped away any excess crumbs from his beard before taking his leave to rejoin Thanatos.

* * *

The greeting was friendly, warm. It made Hades feel on edge. Though the voice in his head told him that Thanatos was just being cheerful because of the pain Hades would have to go through, something wasn't adding up. Keeping his thoughts to himself he forced himself to stand strong not about to back down.

Thanatos guided Hades towards the center of the room where Hades stood in a large circle. Hades didn't allow himself to look around the room he focused all of his attention on Thanatos who acted like a shadow, gliding around the room like a proud owner. Hades could feel the ego flowing from Thanatos it made his chest feel heavy. If Hades had all of his powers no one would dare to feel any emotion around him. As his eyebrows began to knot together he was calmed by Thanatos clearing his throat exposing his arms allowing his cloak to fall behind him instead of circling him like a pair of wings.

Hades braced himself.

"You have nothing to fear from me."

The words were spoken to mock more to comfort. Stepping forward Thanatos allowed his eyes to glow.

"I need you to remove your clothing apart from under garments."

Hades didn't argue nor did he question the meaning of the given order. Unclipping every buckle and strap which held his clothing together he soon formed a pile behind him before he stood shivering, the under clothing wasn't protective against chills. Thanatos set to work quickly.

He set familar looking objects down on the ground: A lock of dark brown hair, three dust-covered jars and a torn finger nail.

"Πάρτε αυτές τις ταπεινές προσφορές, δώστε μου τη δύναμη της αθανασίας."

Hades could feel his body heat up. It started from the tips of his toes making its way towards his stomach, a sensation in which many mortals would claim as 'butterflies'. Turning his head he looked down at his hands. They started to tremble not by his own intention. Turning he looked up towards Thanatos. However his uncertain look when unnoticed Thanatos had his eyes closed, his arms stretched out by his side.

The words turned to white noise. Pain over took all of his senses.

Knees began to knock. Forehead creased as sweat trickled down his face. He wanted to fall down on his knees plead with Thanatos to stop this. His pride wouldn't allow this.

Thanatos opened his eyes. The words continued to spill from his mouth walking into the circle he held up a large dagger it shined showing the fear in Hades blood-shot eyes. Grasping hold of Hades wrist not surprised to notice how tense it was he pushed the tip of the blade creating a deep slice, the rosy beads of blood trailed down the extended fingers falling onto the blade before landing inside the circle. Quickly Thanatos stepped out of the circle the next part of the spell relied on Hades alone.

The blood sizzled. It popped.

Smoke surrounded the circle blocking Hades from Thanatos view. Speaking the words started to become harder the smell became over bearing but this wasn't the only thing which made him sick to the stomach, Hades could die during this procedure.

Inside of the smoke hidden circle tears trickled down Hades face his lower jaw quivered his throat tightened. Thanatos didn't explain everything Hades would have to go through in order to gain his powers.

The smoke began to take shape. It formed into something which enraged Hades while at the same time striked fear into his heart.

_Persephone_

Everything resembled the one woman who managed to grab his heart: Her long hair, eyes which shone despite a cloud covered sky, even the small mole upon her wrist. Hades forced himself to look away he wouldn't stare at anything resembling the woman who tried to make him into a human. It went against everything his whole life drew him towards in order to gain the respect and power he deserved. Bracing himself the first blow was the hardest. It didn't punch him in the gutt nor did it bring out a weapon with the flick of a wrist, it spoke to him the voice copied directly from Persephone's vocal cords.

"Lykaios, please help me."

She, it stretched a hand forward attempting to cup Hades cheek to bring him towards her to pull him out of the circle. No. He wouldn't listen. Gritting his teeth sending pulsing pain through his lower jaw he punched at the head. His fist went straight through the shaped smoke, the creature didn't cry out in pain only morphed its self back to normal circling Hades slowly allowing the ex god to follow with a simple twist of a head. The shadowed hand grabbed hold of his wrist, spinning himself around almost falling over his own two feet he turned his head just managing to see the engraved circle he pulled himself forward with seconds to spare.

He panted. A pained cry passed his lips. What ever Thanatos was saying outside of the circle it wasn't helping his current position. The shadow sensed the pain and stepped forward. Seeing this movement Hades forced himself to move out of the way his legs felt like jelly, falling down the ground would give him some form of an attempt to keep on breathing without hyperventilating.

"Lykaios..."

The mortal name hit him like a kick in the gutt. Turning himself around he faced the shadow creation opening his mouth causing drool to hang from the curve of his canine tooth. His hair a mess. Under clothing sticking to him like a second skin. The blood from his wound creating a path from his movements continued to hiss and spit causing the smoke to become thicker, allowing the figure of Persephone to look more human. This meant one thing: It would become more vulnerable.

Now Hades found himself circling the shadow form watching as it attempted to get used to feet which had five toes instead of none. The urge to chuckle fulled him. As the strange off-key note sprang from his lips he found himself forgetting about the pain. Almost as if he was in control of it. With this new piece of information he conned his body into allowing himself to take steps without falling into a pit of agony. Hades was waiting. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait long. The smoke figure opened its mouth to speak, lunging forward Hades grabbed the neck feeling all the muscles even the feminine adams apple.

The shadowed Persephone gasped in pain. The hands moved grasping hold of Hades wrists attempting to pull the hands away. It amused Hades to think the smoke fied death. It wasn't even alive.

Ebony coloured smoke began to circle Hades it wasn't a threat it was in fact Hades powers. He could feel it seeping out of his body. The hairs on the back of his neck his body reacting the feeling he once took for granted. Shaking his head sharply he forced the smoke to remain with him, if he attempted to reject it then he would be no better than a mortal.

Hades could feel the shadow formation relax in his hold at first he thought he was wining, it was the look on the expressive features which made him realise his mistake. The shadow was attempting to attack at his heart make him admit feelings he wouldn't bring to the surface. The hands moved from Hades wrist to touch his cheek, for a moment Hades allowed the comforting hold his fingers started to uncoil around her neck sending a chill through his arms as he had started to sweat.

The shadow started to smile. The ebony smoke Hades controled became weak mixing in with the shadow surrounding the circle.

"Lykaios, look at me. This isn't the real you, please come back to me."

A lump formed in Hades throat. Leaning himself forward his nose bumping against the solid smoke nose he closed his eyes, lips puckered to kiss the perfectly shaped lips. _Persephone_ allowed herself to lean against the quivering body holding her. In turn her lips copied his.

"Never."

Snarling those words he grabbed hold of the neck tighter yanking it to the side. Hades heard the shadow bones cracking he pushed the body aside, causing the shadow to no longer be solid as it disappeared in front of him. Hades had won. He had proved his loyalty.

Falling to his knees he grabbed the side of his head in each hand as he opened his mouth screaming in agony. His under clothing started to glow as strange thick heavy clothing shimmered around him flakes of gold fell onto the ground. Heaving loudly he looked down at his body his body quivered the ebony smoke returned circling him, he could feel the pain becoming numb though it didn't complety leave him. Rolling his head he looked around only now noticing that the grey smoke started to leave he glanced towards Thanatos seeing his head still lifted towards the ceiling, rolling his eyes as his eyes fluttered closed he fell down on his stomach hitting his head hard.

Lowering his arms by his side Thanatos opened his eyes his mouth had become dry. He noticed Hades laying unconscious on the ground. Thanatos had no idea what had happened in the circle it wasn't his place to know but with the clothing upon Hades back he knew that Hades had won. Walking forward he carefully picked up Hades not surprised on how light he was.

"Everything is coming into play."

Thanatos purred as he walked out of the room cradling Hades grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

_Who said that becoming a god even a half one would be painless? Please review when you read._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	29. Chapter 29

**Amari412 - Sorry about that lol Thrilled your still enjoying the story. Not sure if this can be classed as a cliff-hanger, but I'm sure you'll let me know. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

_Their bodies lay within the bedded rock. Heads motionless. Insects didn't crawl over them, they had no place in this world. A single fleshless finger twitched fragments of rock rolled disappearing within a stream of one of the many rivers of the Underworld. Empty sockets gazed towards a figure in the same situation. Grinning skulls hiding away the grief. Everything was silent, not even the sound of weeping, from a once great goddess could echo around the hallowed walls._

**Fallen gods**

Awakening from a fall was hard. To rise up from a fluffed pillow was worse. A loud groan parting from parched lips followed by the creak of a bed signalled the stir of Hades. Hair smoothed back to expose a creased forehead hung around trembling shoulders. A palm pressed against heated flesh dragging slowly down feeling the curve of a framed nose, flashes of memories passed an aging mind eyes darted around expecting to see a creature made from shadows looming over him. Nothing, only the shadows created from his rising frame thanks to the blue flames. Hiding hands back under the weight of the sheets became a blessing, his body needed heat to sooth aches focusing around his head which began to set off all nerves in his body. It was like he had been tossed in a pit of needles. Rolling his head back allowing it disappear in the welcoming softness of his pillow he stared at the ceiling. Though his eyes remained the same with the feeling of power flowing through his veins everything looked different. The voices of the dead spoke to him their words muffled because of his limited powers, but all the same it made a smile come across his lips.

Such a simple misunderstood power brought forgotten joy.

With no ringing nor a creak of a door opening Hades found it easy to fall back into his sleep. Though time held no meaning the bags under his eyes proved it was still the early hours of the morning.

Thanatos stood in the shadows of the room watching with a proud look in his eyes, it was clear how Hades fought against the Titans twice. Poseidon and Zeus may have the advantage of being popular with the mortals but Hades held unique power. Waiting around for a few seconds before he was certain Hades lay in a deep sleep he silently slipped through the door. Pressing his back against it Thanatos let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Maneuvering down the corridor his pace collected like a well trained warrior he stood before the jagged rocks, staring down at the ripples of the liquid he closed his eyes picturing Persephone. Her image came across the water. She was weeping. Stretching his hand forward Thanatos glided his hand across the angelic face, Aphrodite had nothing on Persephone.

"Do you have it?"

Speaking calmly he pulled his hand away slowly from the image pressing it down against the jagged rock formation. The silhouette moved forward creating a solid creation. The creature. Stretching muscled arms forward large fingers held upon a spit shined helmet.

The helmet of invisibility.

Thanatos turned himself around stepping forward he took the helmet rising it above his head looking at his own reflection, seeing the twisted look of triumphant in his eyes. Lowering the helmet he handed it back to the creature he held onto it like a child with a doll, the over sized head tilted to the side questioning through body language what needed to be done. Rolling his eyes Thanatos felt like he was doing everything himself or at least repeating rules more than once.

"Hide it. Keep it with you at all times, when the time is right you will know when to use it."

Nodding the creature bowed in respect quickly disappearing from Thanatos view. Being on his own Thanatos turned back towards the image returning with his caressing it wasn't comforting, his fingers curled dragging finger nails across a slim cheek bone in his mind he imagined her blood flowing across his hands, hearing her pained cries echoing within his skull. She was the key to his plan while at the same time she was also his downfall. Waving his hands he watched as he witnessed Persephone packing her things, he noticed tears betraying her hardened features smirking he leaned forward resting his elbows upon the jagged rocks. His hand covered his mouth blocking laughter from escaping his mouth. The smell of her fear entered his nostrils the sight of her foes family dead on the bed was a memory he would treasure.

It seemed that fates had a sense of humour. The forest though a refuge for lost travellers from the rain was also downfall for those pure of heart. Thanatos knew the body laid against a tree trunk. The smell of decaying flesh caused his flesh to prickle as he leaned in closer his tongue slithered from his mouth licking around his lips, his body started to sweat in anticipation. Time slowed down, if he had a heart it would have burst through his enclosed rib cage. His head started to tilt (a motion he gained from the creature) claws began to scrape at the rock eyes became unblinking.

Persephone was walking deeper into the forest almost as if something was drawing her to an area which smelt of death. Her cry of terror echoed around the room it was covered by Thanatos' bellow of joy. Wiping away a fake tear from the corner of his eye his sense muddled with joy and excitement he was unaware on a shadowed figure, watching from the small crack in the door.

* * *

Breakfast was served in his room. It wasn't hearty like the pervious, more light so as not to put much pressure on his unsettling stomach. Eating under the watchful eye of Thanatos anyone else would be put off by such an action but Hades was far to used to meals like this, during the early years in the Underworld Thanatos would be his only companion apart from Cerberus or even the ferryman.

Combing his hair, smoothing out his clothing Hades left his room alone to seek Thanatos who gave him personal space to splash cold water on his face. He didn't walk with a limp. His body was giving him hassle however with his new power it was easier to put such thoughts in the back of his mind. Standing beside Thanatos no small talk was passed instead after getting a small breather they set forward on their walk, Thanatos was finally going to show Hades the source of his plan.

Walking down a path outside of his old home (still located in the Underworld) Hades looked around, even the rocks looked dead. The rivers continued to run it never entered Hades mind that Ferryman was no where in sight. Keeping up with Thanatos his clock brushing away footprints he felt nothing in the pit of his gut, even when his mind and memories screamed at him that he should turn back now, use what little part of him remained mortal to do the right thing. Brushing it aside he noticed Thanatos had stopped up ahead however he didn't turn to look at him his eyes were focused on something else, only when Hades reached his side did he notice what this view really was. It was nothing to be proud over.

Skeletons some corpses pushed through the rocks. Instead of decaying these corpses were growing. Naked skulls perched upon curved spines covered in veins, muscles and nerves could be seen growing, though the movement slow it pictured a portrait of the human body beneath the flesh.

Hades stepped forward towards on in particular, the flesh on top of the skull had grown back completely fine golden hairs sprouted slowly flesh covered the forehead the muscles making the eyebrows throbbed, due to movements under the brow. Rising his hand he traced the bottom part of the exposed skull feeling the polished teeth his hand continued to travel, dipping into the neck feeling the spine he continued the ribs allowing his hand to move away so as not to knock any of the growing organs. Already he could hear a small thump of a heart beat. Hades cast his eyes to the bottom of the rock of the skeleton he touched seeing a bow and arrow, the same bow and arrow belonging to Artemis.

The skeletons in the rocks were his family.

Turning he looked at Thanatos his eyes questioning any remaining sanity which dwelled inside of him.

Forcing himself to remain emotionless he turned his attention away from the accusing look, Hades couldn't judge him for what he was doing, seasons ago Hades had done the exact same thing to his siblings in a bid for immortality.

A hand pressed firmly against his shoulder. The thought of it being one of these skeletons entered Hades mind briefly before being banished, he turned his head but kept his eyes cast down knowing full well who held him like a parent preventing a child from crossing the busy streets of Argos.

The hand left his shoulder. Hades didn't stop following Thanatos. Like a well-trained dog he kept up in time with the pace already set.

They walked for no more than five miles which in a place like this seemed longer because it never ended, finally Thanatos slowed his walk down turning he looked towards Hades he extended his arm for Hades to pass him. Not arching a brow although silently judging why Thanatos would want him to go first Hades pressed forward, he walked down a steep hill making him push his weight into the backs of his heels to stop himself from slipping. Bearing no staff in his hand meant he had to work hard to keep his body in balance.

It just so happened that he did fall. Landing in a heap, his shoulders hunched protecting his neck from any sprains. Groaning he rose his head up wiping away grit from his forehead he pushed himself up frowning when he noticed that, his protective armour covering his legs was now coated in dust. Working forward he turned his head looking around. Nothing changed. Copy cats of rocks stared back at him.

"Offt!"

He grunted. Stumbling backwards he thought that having his powers back wouldn't result in him making a fool of himself. Growling he looked up only to feel the breath taken from his lungs, his adams apple began to rise up and down within his throat as he tried to gain composer over his emotions. In front of him was a vision which would make any true blooded relation to fall on his knees in despair, however Hades wasn't like that he did step back to prevent his head from rolling backwards.

It was his brother.

Unlike the others he saw before his full Zeus' body was more formed. Flesh covered the skull expect for the noes, thin lips throbbed gaining flesh to create the perfect curve women would fell when being kissed, fine hairs covered a curved chin, muscle's within the throat exposed showing the huge adams apple. Though the lower body remained hidden in the bed of rock Hades already guessed it must have already been healed. Stepping himself forward he stretched his hand out to touch the sleeveless arm until to yank himself backwards when the head slowly turned to gaze down at him. The sockets were empty.

"Brother..."

The words sounded slurred the tongue only half formed in a dry cavern. Eyes became moist. Hades rose himself up narrowing his vision turning the cold shoulder. Zeus would have cackled had he the correct functions. Instead he simply remained silent, words no longer slipped past his mouth easily his brain taking longer to calculate everything around him. Showing emotions wasn't an option but he could feel the pain his body went through in order to rebuild himself. Being imbedded in the rock formation of the Underworld allowed him to see what was happening, hear the fearful whispers of souls who banished themselves from their old master Hades.

"What has he done to you?"

Zeus finally rasped. No reply. Typical. His brother was lower on the pedestal of pride than himself but when Hades knew he had the upper hand his ego rained from him like steam from boiled water. So many things he needed to tell his brother. If he could he would grab him shake him until his head fell from his shoulders, just to get his message across the danger Persephone was in. Instead all he did was turn his head groaning in pain as he felt something wet enter his sockets, he swirled around creating his eyeball.

Turning away from his brother he looked up to Thanatos who stood at the top of the steep hill making no move to join him. Hades couldn't say he blamed him: his brother stunk of decaying flesh.

Thanatos knew the questions swimming around in Hades mind. Stepping forward so that his feet rested over the edge allowing small particles of stones even grit to tumble down to the bottom, he placed his hands behind his back looking at the troublesome Zeus who almost foiled his plans.

"I trapped the souls in their tombs, from then on nature took its twisted course bringing them back to life, even when they regain their bodies, no power will come to them not until the time is right."

His eyes trailed to look at Hades.

"You know when that is."

Hades bowed his head in the form of a nod before looking at Thanatos. Something in the unblinking eyes made Hades question the loyalty he placed upon Thanatos' shoulders, noticing the jaws moving he stepped forward waiting impatiently.

"I need you to go to the Upper land and seek out the remaining survivors from the city of Argos and send them a message."

Narrowing his eyes in confusion before remembering what himself and Thanatos spoke about he smiled grimly, ebony smoke surrounding his legs before consuming his entire body. Once it faded away Hades was no where to be seen. Folding his arms across his chest Thanatos laughed jumping down he landed in front of Zeus, looking up towards the weak form of Zeus he hissed.

"Enjoy losing..?"

Zeus said nothing. With one eye he forced it to close. It seemed that everything was going to end badly, no one was safe.

* * *

_The first part of this story was just to explain in more detail how these last three chapters have been prequels. The helmet plays a key part in the next chapter. Also anyone want to hazard a guess on the figure watching Thanatos in his twisted amusement?_

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	30. Chapter 30

**Amari412 - You are correct. :) Thank you for the review.**

**Author Note - Back in regular time again.**

* * *

**Back Stab**

Working on his piece of machinery reminded Cyrus of watching grass dry, a disturbing punishment his uncle would place upon him during his young years. Kicking the 'hunk of junk' he ran his fingers across his baggy under clothing; it was far to hot to wear a full get up.

An unseen pressure forced its self against the back of his neck. He swiped at it with his palm thinking it was a fly.

A shadow moved around the room gliding across un-cleaned floors stepping over objects others would have tripped over. For a moment the shadow paused. The larger part tilted to the side almost as if curious by what was being built.

Unknown of the invisible danger lurking behind him Cyrus continued upon his work.

As he crouched down to become eye level with a problem which made his blood boil, his hands moved across the ground seeking something he could use his eyes to find. Fingers coiled around something warm he gave it a tug but found it wouldn't budge. Turning around he saw that his hand was a fist with nothing in it. His eyebrows narrowed. Uncoiling his fingers he started to run his fingers up the warmth. It wasn't air this was solid he could even knock his knuckles against it.

Yanking his hand away like he had touched an iron poker he looked up towards the ceiling not clearly sure on how tall this invisible force was.

"Is that you old man..?"

Cyrus sounded angry. Bitter. The old man he spoke about had done nothing but helped him during the ordeal of finding out about his traitorous daughter and yet he still found it in himself to scoff his well-being.

A low growl passed unseen lips. The shadow shifted around as if the mind was fighting with the body, preventing an obsessive need to protect to rise. Heavy feet dragged across the ground moving backwards slowly, shielding its self when noticing that the short plumb mortal was rising himself.

Pushing himself up causing his knees to crack he dusted himself down getting rid of any creases or dust which clung to him a child holds onto a mothers sleeve, preventing his scowling face his hands located upon his hips where he held them in a firm grip. Almost expecting the joints to come out-of-place. Before he could blink he saw the strange creature which seemed familiar. His mouth slowly began to hang open in horror.

Hooked under his arm pint the creature held tightly onto the invisibility helmet. The disfigured head slowly started to tilt before a cruel grin came across the lips.

Cyrus didn't need to have any vocal warning he knew that something bad was going to happen, his thoughts proved correct when the creatures mouth opened wide letting out a deep roar.

He stumbled backwards in terror. The thought of being spared left his mind. He stared at the glowing eyes which bore down on him, he wanted to turn and flee but the figure in front of him just seemed to expand filling every crack. As his back hit the fall taking the air from his lungs he rose up his arms as if to protect himself. The claws rose expanding from the warm bed of flesh they once occupied. Curling like a pleasured cats spine they cut through the thick air, piercing the quivering silver-haired arms of the ancient inventor.

His time was up.

* * *

The cries of uncertain fate fell upon death ears.

Persephone sat in the centre of her bed. Dried tears stuck to quivering cheek bones. The shock of seeing Lykaios again made her question everything which passed between the pair. When she first meet him alone in the barn he held pride but it was also like he was unsure of himself, even when she got up the courage to ask his name the way he hesitated anyone would think that he bore no name.

Sighing her fingers dragged through her hair before slapping her legs. Uncoiling herself she stood up walking out of the room leaving the door a jar. Walking down the corridor to clear her head she didn't notice the door slowly shutting locking her out of her room.

Dipping trembling hands into the painted vase cold water splashed onto her face, she ran her hands around rubbing at her nose picking at the sleep dust which hid in the corner of her eye.

_"Persephone..?"_

Her body became rigid. Eyes turned slowly seeing nothing from the corner. Shaking her head she calmed down quickly assuming it was nothing more than the trick of the mind, her inner self conscious making her hear things she wanted to hear.

Lykaios was never coming back. He was Hades now.

Standing up her foot skimmed against the vase causing it to wobble, cursing under her breath she quickly crouched down mopping up what little water had been spilt.

_"Persephone. Its me."_

The deep voice dripped in terror like a child trying to warn a friend about a bully coming through the darkness. Once again Persephone ignored the words she was already standing in front of the door attempting to open it but it wouldn't budge, she growled kicking at the door making it rattle to no avail. Rising her fist she attempted to punch it when a strange chill crawled down the back of her neck making her skin prickle. Turning around sharply expecting to see something standing there she was greeted by the dark corridor.

How long had she been washing her face?

Turning around she frantically pulled at the handle her chest started to heave her lips curled causing her teeth to cut through the tender flesh sending sparks of pain around her lower jaw.

The walls around Persephone seemed to be caving in. Her chest became to tight for her to breathe. With a shaky hand she moved herself forward slowly dragging her feet across the ground. _Why has he come back? _the question entered her mind without any fight nor force. The logical part of her brain tried to calculate what could bring the dark lord of the underworld back to her home. Her mortal home.

_"Persephone... Help me Persephone."_

Turning her head slowly Persephone felt her lower gut twist in anticipation. The voice which resembled Lykaios caused her toes to become curled her heart to race, this was the second room her feet had cared her into and yet it seemed like he was traveling further away. She didn't move. Her feet made her stance upon the floor boards. A strange feeling travelled up the back of her neck. Anger? But from what. Holding tightly onto the dagger; she held no memory of grabbing. She crept across the floor boards keeping herself close to the wall, to lessen the chance of creating any noise. It also hid her shadow from the candle light home.

She followed the sound of the voice finding herself being lead towards her fathers cavern. Lykaios knew she hated going down there, so why was he even leading her towards it? Maybe he knew something she didn't. If Lykaios really was the god she saw he would know that in a heart beat she would come to his aid rather than her own fathers. Her pace became quicker the urge to scream her father's name almost over taking her barring's.

Reaching the door her hand stretched forward pushing it open with the tips of her fingers.

The dagger fell from her sweaty palm. The handle bounced on the ground causing the blade to turn allowing a brief image of what lay in wait for Persephone.

Muscle tissue dangled five feet from the ground, a mangled cord once connected to the spine twitched (cracking with each movement), hollow eye sockets stared back at her the brow furrowed as if in terror. The lower jaw was moving slowly causing the teeth to crunch, a hand was positioned in the back of the skull to make the mouth move.

Trailing her eyes away from her fathers dismembered head Persephone looked into the eyes of the creature. It seemed to be grinning down at her; mocking her. Her thoughts came true when the strange being in front of her had the nerve to actually introduce himself using her fathers head as a third person.

"Persephone, so wonderful you could join us. This here is the son to Thanatos. Son of Thanatos this is Persephone my spoilt daughter."

Tears prickled behind her eyes. It was almost like her father was still in the room even his voice sounded the same though it wasn't him actually speaking. In her mind she started to pray to Hades, pleading for him to come and save her from this nightmare. No warmth came from her prayer, no sense of justice. Eyes quickly casted away from the 'son of Thanatos' she noticed the front door wide open, how she would get past the hunk of meat in front of her was a riddle she didn't want to answer.

Every move which flowed in her mind was unbelievable.

She hadn't realised that her father was speaking to her again to busy trying to figure out a flight to get away. The sound of the floor board creaking luckily broke her from the trance, snapping her head in the direction of the hulking figure she didn't think nor did she calculate the logic behind her actions. One minute her hand was by her side the next it stretched out in front of her, causing the dagger to fly from her hand, it cut through the thick flesh of the neck resting just underneath the swollen adams' apple. As the strange creature began to cough out of surprise causing the head to fall from its grasp Persephone took this moment and fled.

Running out into the cold night air the moon in full bloom she ran forward her first instinct was to find some place to hide, going down to the city wouldn't be an option. Everyone was dying. No one would believe her story, she would be condemned to death.

She heard something flying through the air, her gut told her to continue running. If she had just taken a moment to jump to the side maybe she could have missed it.

The blow upon the back of her head caused her lips to pucker, blood spat upon the ground fingers coiled against the blinding pain, one foot dragged slowly across the ground hitting the small sensitive muscle which connected her ankle to her leg. Her knees crashed upon the ground small particles of grit sliced through her flesh. Palms slammed against the ground in a bid to protect her face from becoming crushed by the ground, her hand slipped causing her throat to bump against her arm making the air become trapped. Coughing, spluttering weakening feet scrambled against the ground seeking purchase, a racing heart caused the blood to trickle from her wound it travelled between tensed shoulder blades. Shuddering fingers curled in the dust she managed to push herself up.

A stumble turned into a lip. Arms pushed out by her sides seeking balance she dared herself to turn her head seeing to her knowing horror the strange cloaked creature walking slowly towards her, it knew something she didn't. Looking away with a scrunched up face as tears trickled her face she fought against the urge to lay down. Reducing herself to a mere hop it worked on her behalf allowing a few quick sprints giving her a sense of hope.

"Run little girl. Run!"

His bellowed voice became covered by sinister laughter. The ground beneath Persephone's feet began to tremble almost sensing the fear coursing through her veins.

Passing the bonfire of burning cattle carcass' her feet slipped in the melting fat. Arms flew in a bid to grab something. Grasping a hold of the fence surrounding the once radiant paddock, she leaned against it panting hysterical laughter joined silent sobbing.

Bleeding knees brushed against the wooden pole. Sprinters joined grazes. The smoke from the fire covered the figures approaching form. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she pushed herself away from the pole causing the earth to become upturned, once again she continued her disorganised running. Sweat trickled down her face it caused her eyes to sting, they became blurred but she knew this farm well enough to not need her vision. Grabbing hold of the handle of the barn door she pulled it open leaving enough room to slip inside, quickly closing it behind her she leaned against it, nostrils began to flare while her mouth became closed tightly. Using the corner of her eye she looked through a small gap.

Nothing stared back at her. No movements through the thick smoke.

Pulling herself away from the door she screamed in terror when an ugly lie pressed against the door. The smell of decaying corpses radiated from a sinful mouth hidden behind the wood, backing herself up her chest heaving she turned running through the small pens. Slipping in mud mixed with hay she landed face first in the muck. No time to thick about wiping it away, she crawled forward slipping underneath the gap of the fence from the ground.

Rising herself up a agonizing bellow passed her lips. A vice grip held against her ankle, spinning herself around onto her backside she started to kick frantically at the face which peered at her through the gap.

Cries passed her lips every time her foot came in contact with the solid lower jaw. It started to snap at her foot the feeble motion to make her cease her kicking, but instead it only fuelled her to continue.

"Let me go!"

Her screams mixed with her sobs. She felt no remorse for the pitiful whines coming from her captors lips nor was she embarrassed to openly cry, terror had grabbed hold of her heart there wasn't much she could do in order to block out her emotions. Her head rolled back body became stance in pain when a second moved dragging nails down her leg, the blood oozed from the wounds like puss from a blister. Grinding her teeth her hand fumbled around in the hay trying to find something she could use as a weapon. A nail made its way into her hand. Grasping hold of it tightly she leaned herself forward, rising her arm above her head she gave a loud war cry before slamming it down in the wrist of the creature.

It howled in true agony the same time a loud snap filled the air. Persephone had broken its jaw.

Watching briefly as the creature tried to put the broken bone back in place she took this time to slam her heel deep into the eye socket. It didn't matter what you fought the eye was always a weak spot.

Finally the hold became lose enough for her to pull away. Rolling upon her stomach, pushing herself up kicking wildly she lunged forward in a frantic sprint towards the stairs connected to upper level of the barn.

Grasping hold of the edge of the stairs she hoisted herself up with every pull a grunt passed sour tasting lips, she wound her arm around one of the stairs. While her other arm stretched forward she was able to drag her useless leg up. The movement took most of the wind from her lungs, it made her hands tremble but at the same time she was able to climb up the stairs faster. Flopping her upper body upon the floor boards her nose inhale the strong scent of hay, she dragged herself forward sobbing loudly, her hair matted with blood and sweat.

As her sprained ankle rested over the edge of the floor board, she stretched her hand forward in order to grab hold of the hook which hung in mid-air. Her finger nails scratched at the poor paint, three fingers wound around the cold metal which made her hand burn, a gleeful smile came across her lips. She had made it.

Everything slowed down. Breathing became hard. Eyes became wide as pupils dilated exposing her colourful iris which seemed with emotions, her mouth opened as she screamed loudly.

"Help!"

Her body was dragged down from her haven. Down into the waiting arms of the creature.

* * *

_There you have it, Persephone has finally made an appearance but its nothing fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	31. Chapter 31

**Amari412 - I think we both know he's going to "pretend" that he doesn't care. ;) Thank you for the review :)**

* * *

The room that occupied a man who was once a god was nothing but bleakness no light was able to escape into the small cracks, the doors far to heavy to be pulled gently as to not make a sound the floor though a radiant ebony marble was cracked coated in scratches making every glance at your face seem like you were a 'monster'. In the center of this bleak prision was a large pool surrounded by jagged rocks that resembled an aged dragons teeth, the pool was the orfes that Thanatos used in order to watch over Hades. To watch over Persephone. A stones throw away behind torn curtains made from the finest material money can buy was a king sized bed perfect for a loving couple even more perfect to torture a wounded soul. It was upon this bed that Hades lay staring at the ceiling his arms laying stiff by his side his chest coated in his fine armour that had already begun to decay, shadowed eyes misted with tears that couldn't fall knowing that the smell of the spilt salty liquid would bring great pleasure to Thanatos.

Hades was a prisoner in his once infamous realm. The future for anything living looked almost impossible.

**Its Hopeless**

_"I'm just fooling myself, she'll never see me as anything... but a monster. Its hopeless."_

His rasped voice was the one thing that remained the same as he whispered into the darkness of his room his arms shifted allowing his body to turn. His back now facing anything that could enter his room at a moments notice his cape which was connected to his shoulders spilled upon the floor looking like a black sea, his neck began to curl his face buried in the thick pillows that rose his head putting his body in an awkward angle. Finger nails clawed at his forehead dragging over the crease of his frown his lips chewed on his lower lip, his tongue become prickled by his upper lip facial hair a shave would clear his mind though he hadn't the tools to do such a simple task.

After he returned from giving the message the few remained people of Argos his whole world seemed bleak. Unfulfilled. The look in Persephone's eyes wounded him more than he would like to admit, if he could he would banish the pesky mortal from his mind make her suffer in the deepest pits of Tartarus. His body was aching after the incident. Not even the cold shivers from the black smoke was able to sooth the throbbing of his body, it was almost like he re-gained his mortal status.

Growling from the back of his throat Hades turned himself fully to rest upon his stomach, his face now hidden within the pillow making it hard to breath, the pain flowing through his chest made him understand that though he possessed powers his body was still mortal. He could still die even like this. He scoffed; his laughter muffled as he thought about the humour of being found dead by his own suffocation.

Rolling himself upon his back at the sound of scuffling coming from outside of his bedroom door. He was being watched. Anger heated in the bottom of his stomach, his body was already aching in agony to stand up and rant didn't seem like the best thing to do. Something by the loud retreating of the foot steps made Hades frown, something must be happening rising himself up to sit forward, ears strained in a bid to hear what was happening outside of his door, but the wood was far to thick. Frowning he bit down hard on his lower lip. Thanatos was up to something. But Hades wasn't easily fooled he was already two steps ahead of his new _master. _It wouldn't be a proper circumstance if this didn't happen.

* * *

Time held no meaning even for the new "master" of this realm. He stood upon his legs pacing his hands clasped resting against his back. His head twisted to the side causing his mop of hair to glide across only one eye, it seemed to suit his unearthly presence as he dragged his feet to a grinding halt his shoulder blades rolled as he pushed out his chest. Standing tall his height menacing to the workers who limped inside. Their teeth began to chatter their tongues clicked they stunk of decaying bodies. Their appearance wasn't any better. Turning his head as he scrunched up his nose in disgust he would have ordered them away had it not been for the head of hair that spilled upon the floor as it's captures had dumped it lifelessly. He purred as he rolled his upper body towards the ground bending his legs to accommodate his weight, his flesh covered muzzle buried deep within the hair that was sticky with blood his tongue rolled out licking at the wound healing it with ease, his whole body shuddered causing his cape to spill down across his shoulders his head snapped up silencing the amused chuckles of his workers.

"It's so fresh"

The urge to drool had become great already his tongue bathed in his own saliva. The workers clasped their hands together greedily claws began to curl as excitement bubbled within their scally bloated bellies. Punishment was clearly out of the question they had pleased him; a rare occurence. He stretched a hand forward it was so large he was able to hold both of their skulls at the same time he squeezed silencing their whimpers, his mouth opened though it was hard to tell with his over sized teeth. His tongue just barely pushing through the small gap as he licked around his lips slowly dampening them before his speech.

"You may feast. Upon the hide of Cerberus."

Such a feast would last a good two hours. The dog was nearing the end of its useless life after the fall of Tartarus it wasn't just the creatures that were able to escape souls to, they had over powered the large three-headed dog days ago now every so often he was being slowly eaten alive, his body bound by chains not even a god was able to break his heads had been left along with his heart so that he could feel every bite taken from him. As the "masters" hand was pulled away the workers turned bounding away with glee the clicks of their tongues and the snaps of their jaws echoed effortlessly around the room, a warning to the large dog but if you knew the language you knew they were singing.

_'We're going to get you. Not another peep. Time for us to eat!'_

The "master" couldn't hold back his shudder of disgust at such foul words the song was simple yet it seemed to hold a greater effect over his head. A soft groan caused his crimson glowing eyes to roll down towards the limy body that lay in front of him, he sniffed the claws upon the tips of his fingers dragged across the top of her skull pulling at the knots threatening to slice open the fresh scar that he had created. Eyes of an innocent maiden rolled to look towards her captor she starred at the teeth to large for the mouth that caused the lips to remain rolled back, the feathers that peeked out from under his cloak were matted some held a shimmer of silver that reminded her of someone who she had lost not so long ago.

"Who are you?" Her breath was nothing more than a whisper though he heard it clearly his neck stretched looking deep into her eyes. "I am Thanatos.."

She awoke to what seemed like moments later she had been placed on a bed that felt like freshly woven silk. She didn't think for a moment that by some lucky chance everything was a dream the room that she lay in was larger than her own, she tried to sit up only to find that in doing so she couldn't leave the bed its self her left wrist had been chained to the bed post of the heavy headboard. She was afraid. She would be considered a fool if she wasn't. Opening her mouth she took in a deep gulp of hair tilting her head back she looked around the room taking in everything it was beautiful the walls black yet they shimmered making it look almost velvet, upon her bed posts were heavy looking curtains that had been drawn back; at least she would have some privacy while she slept. It wasn't as comforting as it sounded. Shaking her head she froze looking at the wall which made the corner upon it was a frame whether this was put here on purpose or if it belonged here didn't enter her mind, instead she rose to her feet her body slouching at the side due to the chain giving it a tug she found that some of the chain had been pushed under her pillow, which meant that she was able to walk around if only it was a few steps.

The picture was within her grasp. Stretching her hand forward she pushed against the torn material which had been painted upon eyes squinted, trying to work out who the face belonged to the eyes looked so familiar yet at the same time they seemed so far away so sad almost as if the portrait wanted to help her yet had been bound within its wooden frame. Pulling her hand away sharply almost as if she had been struck she turned looking towards the double doors that kept her confined, a light peeked out through the gap almost tormenting her that life continued while she was bound she watched as shadows were formed, a pair of legs she couldn't hear what was being said not even when she stopped herself from breathing. Nothing.

She could sulk. She could even stomp her feet or call out in distress but this was a new world she had no idea where she was; well she had a faint idea on where she had been taken to but that didn't mean it was true. This was nothing like the underworld that she had dreamed up.

"That my dear is because your not in Tartarus."

The voice came out so smooth so innocent it still caused her heart to leap in her chest as she spun around sharply causing the chain to whined tightly around her legs, causing her to stumble falling on the edge of her bed she would have fallen had she not grabbed the covers. The monster standing before her was Thanatos he would have laughed at her actions had the simple fact of her being mortal not entered his brain, he turned towards the portrait that she had been examining allowing his claws to glide inches over the tears.

"He did this when he found out how much of a part he played in my plot. He hoped that if he destroyed this portrait it would destroy the memory you had of him."

Persephone began to piece together what he was saying. Her mind which had become so confused and her heart that ached for a man who had lied to her realised, who the wounded portrait was of a gasp passed her lips as she looked towards Thanatos with wide eyes she told herself that Lykaios: _Hades_ would never do such a thing, he wouldn't side with this monster that stood before her. It seemed to read her thoughts as the ugly head was turned in her direction it moved so swiftly for such a huge bulk that Persephone found her breathing caught in her throat, she pulled her head back even turned it to the side out of pure disgust her eyes closed tightly hair spilling across her face hiding away her features not that he needed to see them he could praticly inhale her emotions.

"He's here you know." His words caused her to look into his eyes he snorted at the hope that he could taste on the tip of his tongue.

"Bound. He can't help you not if he wants to lose everything precious to him." Leaning forward he whispered three words that caused a sense of anger to corse through her veins.

"He loves you."

Her hand rose she clawed at his cheek dragging her nails deep within her flesh tearing at it she felt a wave of satisfaction as Thanatos howled in pain, clearly he wasn't expecting such a move as he lunged himself away from her his hand clasping his cheek trying to stop the bleeding he pulled his hand away slowly examining the damage, he growled from deep within his throat seeing the blood that pooled on the palm of his hand that was more like a paw. He struck her. Across the cheek. The blow was hard enough to shatter bone yet he had loosened it in order to bruise while at the same time allowing enough strength that it would bind her unconscious. He crawled across the bed it sunk under his weight as he pressed his mouth against her throat inhaling her scent his hand rested between her bosom, feeling her pounding heart along with the heat that radiated from her body he growled as he removed himself.

"You'll be reunited with him. In good time. In good time."

* * *

_In the room that Hades was bound to he could almost feel a shift in the realm that used to be his own it caused him to rise up slowly expecting to see something standing at the foot of his bed. And he did. _

_"Persephone..."_

_He whispered the name disbelieving what his own eyes were showing him. He had good reason to do so. Looking around he noticed that he was back in the room upon her father's land she glided towards him cupping his face in her hands her fingers glided across his hollow cheek bones fingers threading through his beard, his eyes began to flutter close enjoying the feel of her against him even if it was just a dream it gave him hope that she might just love him, her lips pressed against his forehead as she lowered him down upon his back. She sat upon his waist her hands rested on his bare upper torso. Out of instinct he moved his own hands to hold her hips he looked up within her eyes they didn't hold the spirit he had grown so fond of, they seemed empty shallow even her hair was lifeless no longer curled and thick he attempted to move his hand so that he could stroke her lips, but she gripped onto his wrist keeping his hand in place he could barely wriggle it without his blood circulation being cut off._

_"Hades. I'm here in the underworld with you. Save me Hades, save us all."_

_He opened his mouth to ask her how even to ask her where she was but she leaned her body forward latching her mouth against his own, she sucked on his bottom lip before kissing him with such tenderness that it caused tears to spill down his face as he wound his arms around her naked back pulling her close against him, he sobbed into her mouth._

Back in his room within the underworld Thanatos stood watching Hades who remained upon his side the smell of his tears had lured him towards the once feared god, his fingers threading through the tears that had created in the curtains upon his bed his head inclined to the side as he widen his nostrils that had become a part of his face, he turned looking away from the weeping god Persephone was stronger mentally than he first assumed he would need a way to get her out of the picture to make Hades understand that he belonged with him. He was his prisoner and every prisoner shouldn't have hope.

He was going to kill Persephone.

But unknown to him Hades was playing a cruel twist in the once hopeful dream.

_Eyes grew dark. His sobs turned deep almost like he was laughing. Persephone pulled her eyebrows together moving herself back from him at first she thought he was laughing in distress, she had seen it consume many a great men her hand which trembled moved cupping his cheek running a thumb just under his eye where she managed to capture some of his tears. _

_"Lykaios..."_

_She knew he was Hades. But the name that he had given her moved from her lips before she could stop it. _

_It was a mistake. He rose his hand slapping her harshly causing Persephone to end up sprawled on the ground, the sound of her skull hitting the floor muffled by the spitting fire he clambered off of the bed straddling her thighs grasping her wrists, he leaned himself over her strands of his hair tickling her neck. _

_"Don't call me that. Call me by my real name."_

_He clasped ahold of her throat in his hands squeezing tightly. Persephone tried to move herself out from under the gods hold though as her breath was taken away from her, it wasn't light headedness that she felt it was a pain within her chest it felt like her heart was being torn, she had heard rumours that when the lord of the underworld would touch you he could make you age till you were nothing more than a shivering corpse. But he wouldn't do that to her._

_"Say it!"_

_She felt the warmth of his spit hitting her cheek which became swept away by tears that danced down her cheek bone._

_"Hades..."_

Persephone sat up sharply upon her bed her chest heaved. Grazing her cheek with her finger tips she hissed through her teeth feeling the bruise she gripped hold of the fabric that made the quilt, there she bowed her head down to muffle her sobs as she began to cry her shoulders quaked in terror. Lykaios was falling from her grasp. He was becoming everything she feared.

* * *

_No body said the Underworld was a easy place to live. Well hope you all enjoyed that. Please review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	32. Chapter 32

**ShadowZone85 - Being unwell is bad but having a broken leg is horrible. :( Do hope your feeling better now, wonderful to hear from you again, glad that your still enjoying the story thank you so much for the review. :)**

**Amari412 - We can only hope that's the case. Thank you for the review. :)**

* * *

**Poor Persephone**

_What do you want from me?_

Marble flooring gained a second carpet. Fragments of glass. It surrounded the floor intimidating a fallen goblet of water.

Standing over the _master piece_ a quivering rehabilitated god snarled down at his own reflection, hating the look of sadness with his left eye while his right mimicked the hatred he forced himself to believe. Tossing aside a chunk of glass causing it to imbed in the wall opposite, he spun around on the backs of his heels storming towards his bed where he tossed the bed covers aside. Lazily the quilt landed centimetres from the mess. Moisture burned Hades eyes. He closed his eyelids tightly causing his face to screw. His bleeding hand trembled against his hip before he brought both fists towards his forehead, he dragged finger nails down his creased flesh creating burning welts. The moisture turned into trickles. It trailed down his face allowing his lower jaw to quiver. Pain flowed through his knees as he landed on the ground. This wasn't meant to be happening.

Here he was a god weeping over the destruction of a woman. A mortal woman. Her slip of the tongue resulted in the conversation to end sourly. She should be the one weeping but instead the blame, guilt even shame had fallen upon his shoulders.

Yanking his hands away from his face his head tossed back, eyes burning a dangerous rosy crimson. His mouth opened wide allowing his bellow to echo around his room, causing one of Thanatos' creatures to yank back in terror.

"What do you want from me?!"

This would have been the time when his brother made an appearance, to show him the cruelty of previous actions, or to even drag him away from a life not intended for him. Looking back on the situation he could have run, even on the day she took his cloak from the barn, it wasn't needed. What permitted to him to stay was a word so ugly it caused him to cry out once more causing his throat to become red, tender. Sore. Resting his forearms upon the mattress he leaned himself forward. His mind began to travel back. To a conversation he had with Persephone moments ago.

* * *

Rising from a long forgotten dream refreshed Hades, he sat in the centre of the bed with his sheets pooled around his middle, flesh clothing folded at the foot of his bed a small breakfast laid out on a bone designed tray. He didn't smile or thank the air instead he pushed himself up and dressed leaving the food forgotten.

Walking out of his room side stepping over a sleeping creation Hades turned his head venturing down the long corridor, no portraits hung on the walls nor was there any windows allowing him to look out upon a world he once ruled with an iron fist.

Entering a different part of the underworld home came as no surprise to Hades, many rooms had been left undiscovered even by himself. Pushing open a heavy door expecting the hinges to creak he was greeted by silence. With a creased brow his feet side stepped under him, quickly hiding his body behind the door. Why he shielded himself like a child coming in after dark became shadowed when he noticed more of the creations scuffling, by their tensed backs they must be dragging something. His theory was proved correct when he noticed a covered sack.

_'Tell me what that is.' Whispering to the spirits of the underworld I waited in silence for their response, it didn't take me long before I gained an answer, it wasn't a response I took lightly. Forcing the voices to a halt I focused my attention on what I first assumed to being a limp sack._

Keeping close to the door not daring to close it in case sound remembered how to work. The words passed between the two creations made Hades blood boil, he shouldn't allow words below his status to posses him. Thinking like a god started to have less effect on him than he wished.

Watching as the creations limped away shoving even prodding at one another, Hades stood to his full height his head turned, he frowned down at them. Judging by the poor colouring of their iris eyesight wasn't a gift Thanatos gave them. Shaking his head in pity he walked towards the chained _sack_. Standing in front of it he was able to gain a better understanding of how guests were treated. Slowly he crouched down resting upon his left knee, allowing his right leg to bend. Proposing was the last thing on his mind. Curled fingers stretched as he grazed a hollow cheek causing the head to twitch, lips parted letting out a groan as if expecting a slap to the face. The bruises proved this fact. He pulled his hand back not out of surprise, nor to prove harming wasn't his intention it was because of his gentle touch. He was treating this mortal woman with care.

Shaking his head he sighed.

Rising himself up he turned to take his leave, there was no reason for him to remain in a desolate place such as this.

"Lykaios..."

_'She taunts me. Tries to gain sympathy from what little weakness remains in my heart.' The name sounded chilling coming from her dried lips, it took all of my inner loathing to force myself to turn without having a sneer on my face. Not that she would be able to see me very well, her left eye had a nasty cut down the eyelid possibly from how she was dragged face first. No one was protected down in the underworld. Not even myself._

Feeling like dirt on the bottom of his shoe Persephone could feel the hatred flowing from a man who touched her, the necklace around her neck quivered in time with her beating heart. With her arms hoisted above her head made her feel exposed. Miserable. A sacrifice.

_Cannibalism was a frowned upon act, but with the gods lost who's to say it wasn't used to replace the loss of food?_

However as she looked up towards Lykaios with her one good eye, she still some good in the man who joked, laughed even cried with her. Wetting her lips with a swipe of her tongue she knew he wouldn't answer her call. She would have to do all of the talking for them. Preparing her for absence of his voice she began to talk.

"You know what's been happening up there don't you? You could have stopped it Lykaios, I know there's still good in you somewhere..."

_I rolled my eyes in irritation. If this was an act of reverse phycology she needed to find some new scrolls to study from. Not everything related to death was my fault, I was the ruler of the underworld, I didn't involve myself in the ways of mortal deaths. The only time I would kill a mortal would to prove my loyalty to my brother. Even now I regret doing it. My expression remained the same, I felt no pity for what this woman must have lost. She should have known this to happen when she and the other precious humans stopped praying. _

Persephone didn't know how long she spoke to Hades about what she had witnessed, maybe it was minutes maybe it was hours. Judging by his bored expression along with the fact he couldn't bring himself to even look at her anyone would think they had been forced to dwell in each others presence for years. Grabbing hold of the chilling chains in each hand she braced her curved back against the fall, for moral support she knew what she was about to say was over stepping the mark, but what she needed was a reaction. To understand this man in front of her. She just hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"You've forgotten me haven't you? Am I so insignificant that your power has become greater?!"

_'On the coterie you've been a insignificant since the very first day I meet you.' I wouldn't say this out loud, it wasn't because I was worried she would harm me, right now I needed to make her seem like the hysterical partner. Keeping myself calm I shifted my arms to fold them against my chest. The longer she began to speak the more I started to tire. _

The chains rattled as she shouted at him. Angry tears filled the backs of her eyes, it took all of her will power to keep them back, she wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of seeing her weep even if it wasn't for him. His hollow look never chained. Those eyes. She saw no light in them, the happiness even embarrassment had long left since that strange force came over him.

"You won't try for me, or any of us will you? You're a coward Hades!"

_'Coward? What right did she have calling me that' Looking down at the pathetic chained mortal, watching as drool hung from her lip making her look like an over stuffed dog, I found my patience leaving my body, she needed to learn her place._

Grabbing her shoulder Hades pinned Persephone against the wall engulfing her with his darkness, he breathed deeply through his nostrils, tensing his lower jaw. The pleasure of killing her clouded his mind, clouded the plan he brewed the moment he stepped into his home. Hearing the sound of her slipped whimper due to the force of his hold he smirked cruelly for just a moment, to know that she was starting to understand there was no hope for a man she thought she knew, maybe she would begin to believe this is what he really was.

"What do you want from me? Love? I am not human, never have been. That man I pretended to be was a figment of your imagination. He's not even real. Get used to it _Persephone._"

He hissed her name like lemon acid had been dropped on the tip of his tongue. Tossing her aside as if her shoulder had become a rid hot poker, he stood himself up not hesitating in exposing his back to her. Getting out of the suffocating room was the best idea he had in along time. But it seemed that Persephone wouldn't go down with a fight. She hated be proved wrong or at least admit defeat.

"I fell in love with a man, not a name."

Turning his head Hades looked at Persephone over his shoulder, noticing how the wound upon her eyelid began to bleed. He should wipe the blood away to give her dignity. Instead his hands turned into his fists, his nose scrunched up. Turning his head he looked away from her continuing his stalk towards the large double doors heading back towards his bedroom. At least there he wouldn't be able to hear her sobbing of defeat.

* * *

The conversation seemed so long ago. Now as his knees began to grow numb, he started to think if any of his thoughts were really his or just someone else's.

The sound of the door opening never once reaching his ears.

The crunching of the glass made him turn his head. Thanatos stood staring down at him, the expression on his face made Hades rise up however he didn't look at Thanatos, he scowled at his reflection instead.

"Your becoming more like your bother, your starting to weep, feel pain you even know what its like how to die."

Pinning Thanatos against the wall was no easy task but Hades managed to do it in two strides. The fear in his _masters_ eyes was fake Hades knew this, he wasn't about to gloat anytime soon so he continued with his ranting. With his arm against the beasts throat along with his left foot pinning the strange stump growing at the end of Thanatos' leg, he snarled making sure that Thanatos would be able to smell his breath as he hissed at him.

"You know nothing. I am not human, at least not fully, soon when I gain my powers I will use them to destroy the banshee who tried to change me. Now get out of my sight."

Seconds past when Hades yanked himself away from Thanatos before tossing on the ground, the quilt from his bed the only thing protecting Thanatos from becoming covered in minor cuts. Rising himself to his full height Thanatos knew that he could destroy Hades with a swipe of his hand but instead he turned leaving the room, if he was to destroy Hades it would destroy everything he had been working on, when the right time comes he would use a valuable piece of information to destroy him.

Thanatos began to smirk. There was more to his plan than he had let Hades know about.

* * *

_An attempted in sight in the mind of Hades. This was hard to write as I wanted to bring his god side along with his human side in balance. Nothing is simple when it comes to Greek mythology which makes it more fun to write about. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	33. Chapter 33

**ShadowZone85 - Your welcome. :) Well hopefully this chapter will bring to light everything that has been happening. :) Thank you for the review. :)**

**Amari412 - Your theories can be put to the test in this chapter. :) Thank you very much for the continued reviews. **

**Guest - Thank you for the review.**

* * *

**A new rise of gods**

Shadows. Ghosts. They'd gotten many names during the years of wondering around below the breathing mortals. They hovered around the wounded three-headed hound. Muscle tissue started to become reformed. A stump growing at the tip of the spine spurted out blood as veins had nothing to connect to. It twitched, almost wagged as a shivering hand touched the centre head, pushing aside the thick fur which had become thin during the change in seasons. But the hand knew better than that. Cerberus' noes twitched at the scent of something near by, attempting to rise his head wasn't possible. He was far to weak. While five eyes closed one remained open allowing the blurry image of a man dressed in black to come within his senses.

Cerberus groaned. It was an attempted growl.

The blurry vision crouched down in front of the large hound. Petting the muscle gently, the figure muttered a couple of soothing words. It was enough to make Cerberus forget about the pain being inflicted on him during the healing process. It wasn't being done by those who inflected the pain, the humiliation and torture upon him. This was the first time someone had taken the time to actually attempt to help him. Whether it would do him any good was unknown. The hand removed its self from his muscle. The creeks of knees clicking into place symbolized the rising of the owner. Cerberus attempted a pitiful whine. He only became silenced by the gently hushing.

"Shh Cerberus."

The voice was deep. It didn't hold any menace in the tone, the vocal cords soothing.

Cerberus rubbed his lower jaw against the touch ground attempting to conflict pain on himself, to cover up the horror taking over his hind leg. The hand cupped his large ear, a thumb rubbed against the tip, fingers gently tickled the hairy flesh on the inside of the ear.

Just as soon as the movement had started it persisted. Every so often it hesitated, the hand would remove its self before coming back. It should annoy the three-headed hound but it was better than feeling your flesh being re born.

"I have to go Cerberus. Just remember, when I whistle come."

Cerberus made a low hum sound in response. He managed to twitch his tail which caused the figure to chuckle to gently. As all six eyes opened the figure had gone, whining pitifully in the back of his throat silence washed over the hound, allowing himself to drift off into a restless sleep. One ear risen waiting for the sound of the whistle.

They walked down the corridor. Thanatos taking the lead while Hades took the rear. In the centre with shackles upon her wrists and ankles with a chain connected in the centre, Persephone walked with a bowed head. Hair matted and tangled swayed in time with hushed footsteps. Eyes closed tightly in a bid to fight off any emotions. She wouldn't cry in front of those who had harmed her during her weekly ordeal. Physically drained knees wobbled underneath her skeleton weight. So many thoughts flowed past her mind, the man walking behind her the slight clang of his pitch fork hitting the decaying earth granted her a fraction of tenderness. He could have taken his rightful place along side the man who changed him but instead he chose to walk at the back. There was no need for such an act. Beside her crawled even limped other creatures barely coming up towards her knee.

Their breath caused fine hairs across the back of her neck to rise in disgust. She saw thin pieces of muscle hanging from canine teeth. Even they had eaten better than her. If she knew what they ate her tune would no doubt change, for now she looked at them in disgust rather than horror.

Hades watched the back of Persephone's skull. Dirt coated healed wounds. She walked with a slant due to wearing only one shoe. Not even her keepers could allow extended time to dress accordingly. Tattered tanned dressing hung around her bony leg, it dragged across the ground like a broken strap connected to a horses saddle. Her clothing remained the same since the first night she came to the underworld. No clothing purchased from Hecate. The true companion of the underworld's most loyal subject went unknown. Not even the spirits who dared speak to Hades himself knew where she fled.

Knowing these paths like the back of his hand Hades allowed his aging eyelids to flutter closed. Lost in his mind Hades spoke to those who still breathed his name with loyally.

_Within his mind he stood upon a large ledge. Behind him his chair grew from the rock, though he didn't allow himself to sit down. Such a conversation would enrage him so to sit would be a waste of time. 'Are the preparations made?' An echo caused him to rise his head up, watching as the ceiling glowed a light white eyes trailed down towards the ground as the noble servant made connect with the floor. It bowed at the waist. 'My lord.' Hades bowed his head in return before becoming still when master and servant eyes clashed. 'Everything is in place. We only need your word to begin.' _

_The loyal servant noticed the conflicting emotions present in his masters eyes. Stepping forward while keeping his head low in an act of loyalty. 'Forgive my questioning, but is there something preventing you from giving the word..?' Hades shot his head up. He should punish the servant for asking such a question. However Hades needed all of the help he could get. Opening his mouth to answer he found his world becoming blurred. He rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. It only made things worse._

_It could only mean one thing. They had made it._

Rattling chains suddenly grew to a stop as Thanatos rose up a hand exposing the rising veins across the back of the hand. Ears twitched. Lips curled in a sneer. No one dared speak unknowing on what they waited for. Calmly Hades reopened his eyes, though Thanatos had his back to him he knew, there was a glare across his features.

It seemed that something was wrong in paradise.

Snapping his fingers Hades walked forward towards Thanatos, his arm lightly brushed against Persephone's arm. No eye contact was made they both ignored one another. Reaching Thanatos' side Hades listened to the harsh whispers passing his mouth, he fought against the urge to roll his eyes knowing that he would be caught.

Tapping the end of the pitch fork against the ground sparks fell upon the ground causing stones to quiver as they rolled away from the sudden burning pain.

All eyes rolled towards the ground starring watching as a large crack travelled from the tips of Hades shoes. It twisted, turn hesitating for just a moment before it continued creeping up the wall ten feet away from where they stood. The creations trembled some even yelped when the crack began to split open. Heat exploded from the open. The heat began to melt the ancient walls.

What came out of the wall was enough for Persephone to let out a silent scream.

Bound by chains. Heads hung in shame. Ropes wrapped around their necks joining them to those behind them. One foot poked out from the rags. There was no flesh on the bone. Not even any toe nails. The flesh was rotting it made Persephone curl her lips to prevent her cheeks from inflating as she held back her desire to dry heave. But it wasn't the smell which made her so horrified. She knew these figures. The gods. They stopped in front of Thanatos none of them looking at him in the eye. Not even Zeus who took the rear. He looked like the worse. His shaggy beard only thin strips of hair pushing through his chin. Hollow eyes twitching within a cracked hole. The left eye had only half healed.

Tears dribbled down Persephone's face. A whimper she hoped was silent echoed around the now silent room. A cold hard hand pressed against her chin forcing her head up, straining the precious muscles imbedded in the flesh.

"Look at them."

Thanatos hissed. Persephone wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't. The curved nails dug deep within her flesh, forcing her to fight against her instincts. Starring at the figures Persephone felt a wave of pity for them. Her years of teaching warned her not to become to emotionally attached with the gods, all they needed was their prayers not many men loved them anymore. Starring at them now she started to wonder why that was. A gasp passed her lips when her head was snapped to the side, the bones only momentarily keeping in place preventing a quick death.

"You pity them don't you..? These lifeless figures. They've done nothing for you and yet you weep for them."

Snarling Thanatos didn't wait for an answer instead he tossed her head aside without a care.

"Lets get started."

The creations scuttled forward. In one hand they carried a goblet while the other carried a jar.

A drawing appeared on the floor. The shape similar to pentagram. Boneless fingers dug deep into the jars pulling out objects: hair, heart. All of them connected to the murders which had taken back on Persephone's back yard.

Thick liquids were poured into the goblets. Gold. Crimson.

Thanatos began to chant in a tongue Persephone didn't understand. She tried to listen even found her lips moving in time with his.

Everything happened so quickly. Persephone didn't even notice that her legs had become numb from the chilling cold.

Arms dropped down by his side. His nostrils flared taking in the scents around him. Lips pulled back exposing his fangs as he looked down towards Persephone, who remained upon her knees during the ordeal. Trembling. Cheek bones stained with dried tears. Stepping himself forward his fingers curled in the perfect shape of her chin, he made a grab for her face.

"Now the blood of the innocent."

Eyes closed tightly. Her mind began to wonder back to a happier time. She wouldn't have her final moments staring in the face of Thanatos. Within her mind she witnessed her mothers beautiful face.

_Dark glowing brown hair swirled around her as she spun upon her tip toes. Rosy red lips pulled back in a perfect smile. She paused in her movements. Hiking up her egg shell white dress; exposing her ankles, she crouched down upon her knees. Within her cupped hands she held upon fallen petals of all colours. Curled eyelids fluttered watching a small figure walk towards her with an uncertain look, chubby cheeks glowing a dim baby pink. The child watched her mother, seeing her lips move but no sound produced. Stretching forth tiny fingers with years to grow, she picked up one of the petals. The mother rose herself up. She took her child's face within her large hands, pressing a kiss against her forehead she stroked away hushed tears with her thumb. 'Open your eyes my child. Open your eyes.'_

_She did. But the sight waiting for her was enough to take her breath away._

Standing in front of her, silver green eyes braced with concern an unmoving frown on his lips Hades had stabbed Thanatos in the back. Literally. Tight fists glowed red sending sparks in all directions. It was due to the handle of his pitch fork. The large spikes wedged deep within the traitors spine. As the effects of shock washed from her Persephone allowed her tears to fall. But these were tears of joy.

"Hades..."

She whispered his name with passion. She noticed his hold almost slipped as if he was taking back by her gentle tone. Thanatos groaned underneath the pain of the stab wound along with pressure against his shoulder, where Hades held him down to insure he wouldn't be able to get out. As Persephone braced tensed jaws to smile she let out a horrified gasp, both arms rose due to the chains as she pointed behind Hades quivering head. Her throat became suddenly dry. Tongue became tied. It took the pain of sliding her bare knee across the gravel, that made her shout her warning.

"Look out..!"

Turning his head around sharply Hades was greeted with immense pain upon the side of his head. A blow coming from no where sent him hurtling towards the ground, he landed sharply upon his chest knocking the wind out of his lungs. The pitchfork remained in Thanatos' back it swung back and forth like a sea saw lost in the storm. Hades cried out as he closed his eyes tightly, lifting his head up slowly he was able to notice his helmet placed upon the floor next to the over sized boot of Thanatos' creation. Thanatos' son. The pitch fork was ripped out from the abused back, blood spurted into the air landing on the ground. Unknown to those at present one drop landed in the centre goblet.

The golden liquid turned a deep purple.

* * *

_Three cheers for Hades..? Anyone care to join me, or shall we wait till the end to make sure everything turns out alright?_

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	34. Chapter 34

**ShadowZone85 - Only time will tell if Hades & Persephone do get to be together in the end. :) It will be coming to an end soon you are correct. **

**Amari412 - Thank you very much for the review. :) Who indeed... You will find out in this chapter. **

* * *

**Wrath of the gods**

With no pressure against his back Hades stood himself up slowly. He bore no weapons in his hands. Already the thick blanket of smoke travelled around his ankles, preparing to make a protecting barrier.

Leaning against his own creation. With his breathing hitching within his throat Thanatos glared daggers at the calm figure of Hades. He could kill him on the spot but that would be more of a reward than a punishment. No. He was going to make him suffer. Acting like nothing had happened, to prove to Hades he wouldn't push himself so low as to fight he grabbed hold of the goblet not even bothering to examine the contents inside.

Hades eyebrow twitched for just a moment before coming still.

Thanatos noticed the blood on the floor. His power hungry mind assured him it was the blood of Persephone. Rising the goblet towards the ceiling his head rolled back, he cried out in victory causing those who worked around to shake their spears in the ear, each letting out a cheer of their own; some high, some low. All celebrating an unknown defeated victory.

As Thanatos lowered the goblet silenced echoed around the room, some leant forward in anticipation claws digging into the ground preventing them from tumbling over upon their faces. Thanatos glugged down the liquid not taking a moment to breath or ponder why the taste was sour rather than sweet. The chained gods hung their heads in despair at the sound of the goblet crashing down upon the ground, their hopes of being freed vanished. Thanatos looked down at his hands, a mouth opened grin caused his face to split in two when he noticed how his hands glowed with power. His heart began to beat rapidly causing his chest to ache. Clothing shimmered. His flesh began to prickle.

"I can feel it. All of the power!"

His hands rose up allowing his eyes to examine his hands. He turned his wrist counter clockwise, seeing how once blue veins turned ebony black. His turned slowly to look at Hades across his shoulder.

"You've lost old man."

Hades squinted his left eye before he arched his brow. The look upon Hades face made Thanatos frown, he turned his head sharply looking down at his hands. The veins started to expand covering his hands, he could feel them pulsing underneath his nails. His mouth opened in terror exposing his teeth which to had turned as dark as tar.

"What is this..?!"

His voice sounded frantic. Terrified. He fell on his knees as he grasped hold of a trembling hand, fingers coiled around his wrist in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Falling down on his back like a kick tortoise, a fine curve destroying an unbent spine, legs kicked out covering his embarrassing display with dust.

Pulsing yellow eyes pushed through the dust, a gaping mouth sending out a strange essence with a foul smell. It circled around many eyes before finally making a destination towards the mummified figures of the fallen gods. Nostrils flared, eyes rolled back, mouths hung open. The chains crumpled falling at the exposed feet, toes curled almost fearful of the leather padding.

Hera fell down upon her knees. Hands stroked her reformed cheek bones, her dress no longer grey, it sparkled a shimmering ruby red. Behind her Athena examined her blonde hair, her clothing to had changed.

With his pitch fork back in his hand Hades stood proudly, he looked at his family. Seeing their shocked faces, he would have cracked a smile had Thanatos not risen shakily upon his feet. Slamming the tip of his pitch fork against the ground, causing the gods to briefly be surrounded by light before their weapons entered their hands, or strapped around their arms, they turned their heads, questioning eyes looking towards the elder god.

"Lets have a little fun."

Hades whispered the foreign words. Zeus let out a gentle chuckle, as he stepped forward standing beside Hera who in return looked towards him.

"I'm with you brother."

Zeus whispered.

No more words needed to be spoken. The gods starred at their enemies. Alone they were out numbered, but with little power they held it would be enough to put on a little show. Clutching their weapons each god charged. Apollo, Ares even Athena let out war cries as they crashed into the swinging arms of the enemy. Swords pierced through flesh, claws dented shields.

Hades slammed his pitch fork through the chest of the Makhai. The double torso thrashed around upon his pitch fork, four arms all reaching for his head in order to claw out of his eyes. Hades grunted as he slammed the creature upon the ground, causing it to turn to dust.

"Hermes! Get Persephone out of here!"

He shouted towards his nephew who was busy pushing his sphere through the skull of one of Thanatos' creations. Nodding his head the small god scrambled out of the way, just missing a hurtling boulder thrown by another Makhai. The wings upon his sandals flapped loudly. Reaching the side of Persephone was shaken he easily broke her chains, the sores around her wrists and ankles caused Hermes to look at her with sympathy for just a moment before he began to steer her away from the battle scene.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here."

His speech jumbled due to the tightness of his throat. Persephone on the other hand shook her head franticly as she watched, Artemis shoot arrows into the second skull of the Chimera. Persephone's breathing became caught in her throat when Hades just managed to dodge the acid fire ball aimed at him. He stumbled rolling causing his cloak to tangle his legs, but with a swift kick he was back on his feet. Eyes burned he turned not surprised to find Persephone still in the danger zone.

"Move!"

He bellowed.

Hermes managed to drag Persephone behind a large pillar. He wouldn't be able to leave the actual battle scene, due to the doors being locked. He rambled about Persephone staying where she was before he quickly flew to join the battle.

Apollo soared through the air, driving his sphere into the liquid filling jaw of the Chimera locking both heads together. As he bent the sphere locking it in pain flowed through his shoulder, making him howl. The snake head of the tail had pierced through his protective armour, he struggled writhing in an attempt to prevent the teeth from sinking into his veins. It didn't take long for the tense snake to become limp as Ares drove his blade through the throat. Apollo closed his eyes tightly as green liquid sprayed into the air.

Laughing for a moment at the state of his brother Ares shouted at the Chimera. He waved his arms high in the eye in order to get the two headed beasts attention.

"Over here!"

As one head began to cough up the acid the other head started to choke, almost gagging at the burning sensation travelling up its still working jaw. Both eyes grew wide as each brother quickly dived behind the rock formation with seconds to spare as the fire engulfed the Chimera setting it alight. Laughing they slapped each other upon the shoulder before jumping forward to re join the battle.

Sweat poured down Athena's face as she sliced the fourth head from the Makhai. It crumbled upon its knees before covering her bare feet in its own dust. Pulling a disgusted face she raced forward, her blade a blur. She slammed her shield against the feeble skulls of the unnamed creatures, causing their eyes to push out of their own sockets. Her boots destroying their feeble twitching. Teeth gritted she ducked the burning whip in the hand of a wounded creature, who attempted to choke her. Double swaying her body to provoke the monster, she jumped in the air just as Zeus sent the creature against the opposite wall with one of his thunder bolts.

Even with his limp Hephaestus was able to give back as good as he got. Swinging his hammer in the air he joined the side of Hera helping her take down a creature twice her own size. It was no easy job. It took Hephaestus three swings to break one leg allowing Hera to use her weapon to gouge out the unblinking eye. It wasn't blood which coated both of the panting gods but puss. The smell was putrid. But instead of allowing her scenes to become over whelmed Hera finished the job quickly by decapitating the creature, causing the large skull to roll away from her feet.

Poseidon stamped his foot against the earth, a childish act with a purpose. The earth around him began to tremble causing the ground to crack. The faint thumping of paws signalled a terrified Chimera who attempted to leap from each falling piece of rock, only to cry out in terror as it tumbled down, smashing its own skull against the ground as the rumble crushed its bones. Scoffing at an easy defeat Poseidon turned himself around, grasping hold of one of the creatures throat he squeezed tightly, listening to the sound of the bones crushing the head popped off in his grasp. He flapped his hand around in disgust before wiping his palm down the side of his clothing instead.

"Ahh!"

Zeus cried out when a set of sharp fangs attempted to snap at the back of his ankles. He turned himself around sharply looking in horror down at a snake, which shimmered across its padded belly, flicking out a split turn. Blood red eyes blinking as it eyed Zeus like a trapped mouse. Zeus began to conjure up his power, while at the same time he stepped back as the snake slithered closer towards him. The back of his ankle dug deeply into a sharp rock making him stumble, falling upon his backside, causing the bolts to shot up into the air. His hands quickly snapped forward as he grabbed on the lower and upper jaw of the snake, his head turned as he pulled himself backwards, preventing the tongue from touching him.

"A little help, if its not to much. Trouble!"

He shouted loudly towards Poseidon, as he kicked out his feet causing them to come in contact with the snake making it arch and hiss angrily. The electrical currant (lightning) surrounded his hands but even as they made contact with the scaly snout it seemed to do no damage, it only made the beast angrier as it placed more pressure on Zeus's arms he was sure the bones would push out of his flesh.

Quickly running forward Poseidon helped Zeus defeat the large serpent with spikes pushing through the scales, causing poisonous puss to burn the ground. He yanked his trident from his belt bringing it to life, he shoved the weapon deep into the creatures skull causing the curved fangs to pop out from their sockets. The thick tail flipped around before become still. Pulling the trident out being sure to wipe the blood on the ground, his hand stretched pulling up a panting Zeus to his feet.

"Where's Hades..?"

Each brother turned their heads in a bid to find the elder brother to no avail.

Hades having managed to dodge most of the danger stood upon a cavern of rocks. His pitchfork glowed as he swung it left then right, each swing crashing against the body of Thanatos who in return attempted to swing at Hades middle. Hades knuckles bleed due to the flesh cracking from the powerful hold he held upon his weapon. His head swung to the side at a nasty punch, it made him spit out his own blood upon the ground, snapping his head around he snarled at Thanatos. He ran forward shoving the worthless being onto the ground. The open wounds upon Thanatos' back made him howl as he arched in an attempt to get off of the spikey rocks which plunged making his wounds deeper.

"Get up.."

The hiss made Thanatos eyes open slowly as he looked at the trembling form of Hades who stood over him. Scowling Thanatos rolled upon his side quickly springing to his feet almost as if he planned his fall, he grabbed hold of Hades hands pushing back against the tense arms, causing Hades feet to shift against the ground sending small particles of rock to trickle down the dangerous height. Hades breathed deeply through his teeth. He cried out as he pushed back against the strong hold. His forehead creased. Thanatos looked momentarily taken back his eyes snapped from side to side.

How could this poor excuse for a god be able to over throw him?

Ignoring his inner thought he twisted his hands causing the bones within Hades arms to turn the wrong way, sending pulsing pain through his armour protected arms. Hades cried out more of shock than pain. His hands slipped which was enough for Thanatos to yank the pitch fork out of his grasp. He kicked his foot out aiming for the sensitive nerves on the back of Hades knees making him fall upon his back, knocking the wind out of him. Rising the pitch fork in the air Thanatos brought it crashing down upon Hades middle. The sharp spike didn't pierce Hades flesh, it was the actual blow which brought the painful blow.

Hades began to curl his body, even attempted to rise himself back onto his feet, but Thanatos soon brought a stop to that.

The pitch fork cracked down onto his back making Hades fall flat onto his chest, his chin grazing the ground as he cried out in pain. His fingers curled against the ground, he rolled himself around sharply tossing the stones into Thanatos' eyes making him, drop the pitchfork on the ground as he started to franticly rub. Doing such a thing only made the pain worse.

With his opponent momentarily blinded Hades scrambled for his weapon. A heavy weight against his ankle made his head turn sharply, starring at the grinning eyes of Thanatos' son. With Hades distracted Thanatos kicked him in the jaw sending him spinning, before he fell down once again.

"Enough!"

The bellow caused everyone to stop. All eyes turned on Hades who remained laying on the floor, wheezing painfully as blood trickled from his mouth. Zeus felt anger boil inside of him as he stepped forward only to find himself stopping, when Thanatos placed his foot inches from Hades throat. Zeus gently waved his hand causing the other gods to move themselves from their stance fighting positions as they looked, mostly in confusion also pity, towards the scene playing out in front of them.

Thantos stood over the beaten body of Hades. He looked down at him with disgust sketched onto his face. Hatred boiled his blood. Bending his upper body in half he grabbed a fist full of the clothing. The angle he set his wrist caused the fabric to press tightly against Hades throat making him choke.

"What did you think this was going to accomplish..?!"

Thanatos shouted angrily in Hades face, sending some of his spit to rest against the greying beard.

Twisting his head to the side Hades closed his eyes. Not out of defeat, he would never accept such an ugly world. Pursing his lips together as if in pain a sharp whistle flowed through his mouth. Some of the creations fell upon their knees, small hands gripping tightly onto their skulls. Mouths opened wide as they screamed in agony, flesh sizzled on their skulls. Persephone jumped to the side when the bodies exploded, some of the organs splattered upon her knees and thigh.

The ground didn't shake. There was no warning for the true reason behind his whistle.

Glowing eyes hovered in the darkness. A hairy paw slammed against the ground, claws curled creating deep track marks. A muzzle pressed against the back of Thanatos' head leaving a thick trail of snot. Thanatos slapped his hand behind himself, only to find his hand stuck to the back of his skull, the thick liquid squelched between his fingers making his mouth open in disgust.

Hades feet dragged across the ground as his body unwillingly turned with Thanatos.

Thick hairy ebony lips quivered against powerful jaws. Ears pinned back against misshaped skulls. A long dangerous tail slipped between the thick hindquarters.

Thanatos looked the healed dog up and down slowly not taking his predicament seriously. Yanking his hand away from his skull, ripping vital muscle tissue he examined his hands second skin which made him laugh loudly. The hand which held Hades by the throat quivered but didn't lose its hold.

"So you brought your mutt to help you fight a battle, you have already, lost?"

The mocking tone sent shivers down Hades spine. Looking up towards the unblinking eyes of his loyal hell hound, his lips once again pursed as he let out a gentler whistle. At first nothing happened. Cerberus was given an illusion of mistrust, making Thanatos think he had the upper hand, it would make tearing through his flesh all the more sweeter. As if on queue when the thick slippery organ of Thanatos' tongue slipped from the warmth of the triangular jaws, Cerberus's middle head snapped forward. The hounds mouth was far to large to collect just the tongue, so instead two canine teeth pierced through it, yanking the tense organ ripping it from the sinful mouth. Blood spluttered. Hades closed his eyes calmly when the warm liquid drenched his beard.

Thanatos howled in agony.

Both hands let go of the red angry looking throat. He had the power to heal himself without creating such a show, but with the burning pain his mind turned into a replica of a humans.

Carefully crouching down as he wound his arm around his middle Hades collected his pitchfork in his rightful hand, using it in order to lean upon as he watched the hound destroy a pitiful enemy.

While two heads fought for the waggling tongue the third head lowered grabbed Thanatos around the middle. The protective clothing the once servant of the underworld wore, was nothing to the powerfully adapted vicious teeth. They tore through the leather chest padding, a curved canine pierced through organs. The low popping sounded like a burst balloon. As the water trickled down the dry throat savouring a months dehydration, the other two heads took an interest. One grabbed hold the kicking ankles while the other, took hold of the flapping arm.

"No.. No... No!"

Thanatos began to scream when the heads became still knowing what fate lay in store for him. All three heads worked together. With one fatal tug Thanatos was ripped apart. The teeth gnawed through the bone, tongues lapped up the spilt blood. The sound of slurping signalled the swallow of the forty foot long intestine.

It was a disturbing sight, enough to make even Hades cover his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

The gods began to cheer loudly. Zeus smiled as he witnessed the family celebrating without being forced. However not all was well, some movement in the corner of his eye caused him to turn his head sharply, he narrowed his eyes before his mouth opened wide making him gasp in shock. Turning around his eyes scanned desperately trying to find his brother amongst the crowd. Seeing him still keeping his place upon the mound of rocks, he rose himself up onto the tips of his toes as he bellowed loudly, causing the cheerful cries to come silence.

"Brother, Hades!"

The sound of his youngest brothers cry caused Hades to snap himself around, only it was to late.

A hideous arm was wrapped around Persephone's middle, a dagger shoved deep within her stomach. Persephone's mouth hung open as she let out a strangled gasp.

"No!"

Hades shout echoed around the room. Jumping from his position upon the cavern of rocks the pitch fork swung in the air. The creature didn't even turn his head. Its senses clouded by its own gleeful laughter. The sharp blades pierced through the back of the creature, making it thrive screaming in agony as blood poured onto the ground. Hoisting it up causing the pitch fork to tremble along with the hands which held it, the creature was swung to the side crashing through boulders of rock. The invisibility helmet fell from the inside of his cloak rolling out of his reach.

Seeing another possible meal Cerberus abounded the remains of Thanatos and bounded over towards the twitching creature.

Ignoring the muffled cries of agony Hades tossed his pitch fork aside. He ran to where Persephone now lay, her hands covering her wound as best as she could. Silent tears dribbled down her face, eyes turned looking towards Hades who carefully cradled her against his chest which quivered, with sobs he forced himself to keep inside. Eyes casted over the blood seeing the way it poured from her wounded organs. A shaky hand moved cupping her face, bringing her forehead against his.

"Sh- Shh"

The stuttered hushing didn't come from Hades lips, they fell from the bloody lips of Persephone. She had risen her own hand to gently cup his hairy cheek, catching the stray tears with the tip of her thumb. Some of them managed to slip from her hand causing them to lightly hit the madeleine of her necklace, which hung around her neck with pride. Her eyes glanced towards his, hating the pain which lingered in his beautiful iris. She wished she could make everything alright, but with every painful breath escaping her lungs there wasn't much she could. No pleas escaped her lips for him to heal her.

Persephone wasn't a selfish mortal. After the battle, it was any wonder the gods were able to remain standing on their own two feet.

Bracing herself Persephone managed to rise herself up, it was enough to graze her lips against Hades own quivering pair. The kiss finally caused the tears to trickle down his face. Hades no longer cared who was watching. Some of his tears got caught in his beard, others trickled down to travel down the back of his neck, causing the fine hairs to rise up. Persephone smiled in an attempt to sooth Hades, to let him know that everything would be alright.

"I love you.."

She whispered.

Hades began to shake his head slowly. Her body becoming limp within his grasp like a lifeless doll. His fingers grazed against her lips watching the way they moved because of his movements, her eyes now closed calmly no longer flickering in a bid to fight. He pulled her tightly against him as his silent tears turned into begging sobs.

"Persephone... Persephone... Come back, Persephone.. Come back.. No.."

His voice started to crack as he pleaded for his love to return to him.

Rolling his body forward he buried his face into her neck, his hair enveloped them hiding away his tears which splashed against Persephone's features as he sobbed hard against her throat rocking her gently. Causing her lifeless arms to sway in time with his body movements.

* * *

_No body said saving the Underworld would be easy. I didn't include all of the gods only a few, mainly because I didn't want to confuse myself. Plus I'm terrible with names. _

_I think this has to be the most emotional chapter I have ever written... :'( *blows noes in a tissue* Hades is victorious but at what price? Found out in the next chapter._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	35. Chapter 35

**ShadowZone85 - Thank you so much for your feedback. :) It was a hard chapter to put together. **

**Amari412 - Cerberus needs lots of love. :) Thank you for the review.**

* * *

**Blood of the gods**

Two hours separated the heart wrenching moment to the cold dark glare sketched across a broken mans face.

Sitting upon the bone carved chair with a straw filled pillow supporting a curved back, Hades sat in silence staring at the twitching fire in front of him. Elbows rested upon the difficult designed arms of the chair, his thumb and forefinger pressed together. Shimmering grey eyes changed colour with each flicker of a flame. How long he seated in the same chair was unknown, the fire had managed to dry the fallen tears, the evidence clear on his bruised cheeks. Hands trembled as thoughts flowed through his mind, so many voices shouting at him. Mainly clones of his own. None of the shades dared speak to him during a time like this.

Thanatos was now defeated. A new god of death would need to be created, the mortals needed to die else life would be meaningless.

Where the souls travelled without a guide was anyone's guess, even Hades didn't know, he couldn't hear them screaming for help nor cheering for not being punished for a petty crime. Dropping his hands his head bowed, finger nails scrapped at the arms of the chair feeling them crack under pressure, he extended his fingers far. He didn't know what to expect. He assumed that if he ignored the pain in his chest _her_ death would become easier. But it only seemed to get harder.

He didn't blame her for these feelings, when he looked back on it there was nothing he ever truly blamed her for. Turning his head he looked over his shoulder, eyes gazing at the peaceful body laying on the bed behind him, he stopped himself from breathing in an attempt to not whimper at the many things he wished he could tell her.

His blood turned cold at the sound of foot steps walking down the corridor, he didn't need the nose of Cerberus to know who it was.

Not turning his head at the sound of the large door being pushed open, he focused annoyance on the fire which threatened to go out as the breeze swept into the room, causing Hades long hair to briefly tickle the tip of his nose. The feeling made his hand rise as he scratched, leaving a crocked angry welt in its place. The flashing of armour from the corner of his eye told him that his judgement was correct.

"You can't sit there all day brother, Hades"

Zeus. Hades rolled his eyes not bothering to answer the concerned words of his brother. Instead he shifted himself around acting as if he was trying to get comfortable.

Staring at the back of his brother's head Zeus pulled his eyebrows together in concern, the last time he saw his brother so put out was when he was given the role of the underworld ruler. Closing the door gently behind him Zeus leant against the door, eyes looked around the destroyed room before they gazed over towards the body of Persephone. The pain in his chest was nothing compared to how his brother must be feeling. His brother hadn't changed her clothing. Unlike himself and Poseidon, Hades held a higher respect for women.

Even in death Persephone held a sense of beauty around her.

Stepping towards the bed Zeus didn't touch her. He wasn't bound by his wrists, for once Zeus saw it as being disrespectful to touch a woman without her acceptance.

Sighing Zeus placed his hands upon his lower back, fingers entwined. Looking at the back of Hades head, he knew that the task at hand would be hard, he needed to convince his brother of risking everything. Stepping away from where Persephone lay he stood a few feet behind his brother, staring at the fire watching the way it danced he allowed a small smile to graze his lips. Fire was never the same. It was almost like it had its own personality.

"She loves you."

'Loves' he didn't use the past tense when he spoke. He held his breath at the low growl which escaped his brothers tensed lips. He stood his ground as his brother finally exploded due to hidden emotions growing inside of him.

"What do you know about love?!"

Hades bellowed at the top of his voice as he stood himself up sharply, tossing the chair aside causing it to crash against the wall. Inwardly Zeus flinched though he didn't back down.

"I know its pure."

Zeus stepped towards a trembling Hades who turned his hands into tight fists, in a bid to not punch Zeus.

"Hades, there is a way to save Persephone. You just have to believe in her love for you."

Those words made Hades enraged. His movements took Zeus be surprise who found himself sprawled on his back, his lower lip bleeding, a faint humming ringing within his lower jaw. Eyes looked up questionably towards Hades who showed no pride in his movement.

"You and I both know she can be destroyed by it! I've lost her once Zeus I can't do it again.."

Hearing his brothers voice stuttering Zeus slowly pushed himself up, he didn't smooth down his armour, he took no time for himself instead he walked to Hades side. Hades flinched as he turned himself around sharply, eyes narrowed in hatred his grey hair turning ebony black. Zeus could feel his brothers anger, it was fuelling the limited powers coursing through his veins. Ignoring his own instincts to leave while he still had his immortality he pulled Hades into a hug. Hades struggled. He attempted to pull himself away from the warmth of Zeus's body. Not even when they fought their father for the second time did they allow themselves this closure.

It didn't take long for Hades to give in to the hurt swelling within his core.

His head rested against Zeus's shoulder as he began to sob. Zeus felt the warm tears trickling down the back of his neck. He didn't pull away, didn't even sneer in disgust he just held onto Hades tightly, as they both lowered onto their knees. Hades held onto Zeus's upper arms as he cried hard.

Zeus turned his head his nose brushing against the back of Hades head as he began to sooth him.

How long they remained in the tangled position was unknown. As Hades knees began to become numb and his tears dried on his bruised cheeks, he slowly pulled away from his younger brother. If this was another situation he would be blushing in humiliation. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about himself. Persephone was his main concern.

"I'll do it.."

The hushed whisper barely made it to Zeus' ears. Nodding his head the younger god stood himself up, helping his brother on his own feet at the same time. He knew that this was a big risk, there was so many flaws in the plan but it was a risk which needed to be taken.

Zeus spoke no magical words, he didn't command the heaven and the earth to join as one. He simply closed his eyes brought his hands together and blew. A golden goblet rested in the palm of his hands seconds later, strange carvings covered it, all of them a symbol of the gods. Looking towards Hades he handed the goblet to him. There was one carving missing.

The pitch fork.

Starring down at his own reflection in the goblet Hades said nothing. Stretching out his hand he took it from his brothers hold, cradling it his mind started to doubt the magic behind the fantasy. Walking towards the bed Hades crouched down. The goblet balanced upon the cushioned duvet. Bringing his hand forward he extended his middle finger allowing it to hover above the goblet. A pin appeared in his right hand, he pricked the extended finger momentarily flinching at the stinging pain. He watched with unblinking eyes as the blood escaped the tiny wound, it fell landing in the crimson blood with a faint _pop_.

The thick blood began to hiss. Steam flowed from the top creating the shape of a pitch fork. As Hades blew it away, the shape was reborn on the side of the goblet. Everything was complete.

He turned staring at the peaceful face of Persephone.

Taking her chin in a gentle hold growling from the back of his throat at the bruising brought on her by Thanatos's hold, he opened her mouth while he tipped the goblet watching as the blood trickled into her mouth. Placing the goblet down, Hades turned his head looking towards his brother who remained in the room, as eyes clashed Zeus bowed his head down. It wasn't a demanding movement, it was an attempt to prove everything would be alright. Turning his head Hades looked down at Persephone, the colour in her cheeks began to high lighten.

"I do... love you"

Holding his breath Hades leaned himself forward. The tip of his nose bumped against Persephone's, he hesitated for just a moment before his lips descended up hers.

Radiant brown hair glowed a deep yellow, the colour became destroyed changing to bone chilling white. Bloody stained clothing rippled, the wound upon her stomach healed in a matter of seconds.

Hades became tense as pressure formed against the back of his skull, eyes opened wide what he saw caused his breath to leave his throat as he slowly pulled away from plum coloured lips. Sparkling grey eyes shimmered with silent emotions, he moved himself backward.

The bed dipped. Shaky hands sort purchase on the edge of the mattress. Legs curved in order to prevent a stretched muscle, hands rose stroking flesh which felt alien, they descended down the flat chest allowing fingers to slip into the jagged hole of clothing. There was no flesh wound, not even a scar. Eyes turned slowly looking towards the concerned and yet fearful look of her saviour. She searched every crease, even double looked at each hair pushing through his flesh to make his beard. Finally gaining the courage trembling arms stretched forward taking the face in her hands, feeling the warmth of his flesh and the softness of his hair hands slowly dropped in shock.

"Hades..."

The name slipped out with no tremor. Persephone was alive.

Hot tears trickled down Hades face he moved himself forward, expecting Persephone to move back his hands quivered, moving herself forward she placed her cheek against his warm palm, eyes closed calmly as a small smile grazed her lips. Leaning himself forward Hades rested his forehead against her own, a shaky sigh passed his lips. He had been so close to loosing her, now to have her back in his arms felt almost to good to be true.

"Persephone..."

He whispered her name in shame.

"I can't... I can't bring you back with me. I need to stay, the underworld isn't ready yet, things need to be changed. When it's ready I'll bring you back, and you can stay here. For as long as you wish."

Looking up towards her seeing the concern in her eyes he found himself almost tongue-tied, he the god of the underworld had been caught off guard by the simple look of a mortal.

Slowly pulling back though he kept his hand in hers. The news he gave her felt like a knife through the heart, he would understand if she turned her back on him, it wasn't fair what he was doing but he couldn't bring her down to his home, not until he gained his powers. He needed to bring order back into the underworld. His throat became tight as he closed his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying anymore.

"I meant what I said Hades."

Persephone whispered as she gently cupped his cheek. She couldn't begin to understand the importance of being a god, but Persephone wasn't about to let him go now that she had.

"I love you. And I'll be there when you come back for me."

Eyes slowly opened. They were blood-shot, sore. Persephone looked at him with calm, leaning forward they both sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

_Who doesn't love an almost happy ending..? The last chapter will be posted in a couple of days. Thank you to those who reviewed._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	36. Chapter 36

**ShadowZone85: Thank you very much for the review, and your continued support during this story. :) Hope you enjoy the small surprise at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Amari412: Thank you for the review. :) There's a small surprise at the bottom of this chapter... :o**

* * *

Epilogue:

**Reunion**

The earth slowly started to get its green back. The many empty deserts sprouted with plants to tough for animals to eat: It was a start. Only a handful of mortals remained alive during the terrible few weeks of the plague break out. Most of them centred in Argos, those who stretched further weren't forgotten they received the same help along with the offer of being moved to Argos to help make life easier. Demeter sent a blessed harvest to the mortals, Hephaestus helped create a machine the mortals could use to rebuild fallen homes.

But there was one thing that couldn't be explained, something so many mortals would consider unnatural. The reunion of a mortal woman and an infamous lord of the underworld. When thinking about the lord of underworld many assumed he would be cold to the touch, his scent a mixture of rotting corpses and despair. Maybe they were right. However as Persephone thought about she knew none of it was true. His body was warm even through his armour, his scent did remained her of death but it comforted her rather than sent terror through her very core.

The secret relationship between Persephone and Hades broke out like wildfire, Persephone didn't deny the rumours in fact when questioned she stood with pride ready to accept any hatred or insults. It would be considered a lie if everyone gave her their blessing, many turned their backs on her others spat at her feet. The small few who smiled and nodded in politeness did come and visit her, bringing her food even offering her shelter so she wouldn't have to remain in the house alone. Persephone always thanked them, but would turn down the offer, she didn't want to a burden those who helped where the ones who needed help themselves. Being shunned from the majority of the city didn't bother Persephone much, what wounded her more was waiting for her love to return she wanted to be rid of those who couldn't change, in the small hope that once the gods showed them more love they would in return accept they needed to both work together.

* * *

Bathed in the hottest natural springs with a head full of pure white hair along with shimmering orbs, she stepped forward. Her silk hand made dress wrapped tightly around her upper frame becoming loose and parted to expose cream legs along with dainty toes. Upon her wrist she bore her mothers bracelet, around her neck she wore a necklace made by the hand of a craftsman who passed away days after making a fortune. But this necklace wasn't worn to hold his memory high. It was worn to express a love none would even think of considering natural.

How long had she been standing there? She didn't know. Though the base of her feet began to throb in time with her heart beat, and her body began to tremble due to the cold she wouldn't give up. Three months she waited for him, and it was on the last three nights that she finally came to stand in the cold. The first night was out of fear thinking he would come not see her and leave, on the second night she became hurt almost double thinking the words he said to her before he broke one of his own rules.

On the third month. Tears dribbled down her face, she wasn't sad nor was she afraid. She was engrossed in happiness.

Not far from where she stood she could feel the ground tremble, it didn't make her want to flee instead she rose herself onto the tips of her toes, lower lip slipped to rest underneath her teeth allowing tender flesh to be chewed in anticipation. The ground didn't catch fire. There was no fiery stallions of Tarturas, a ghostly hand didn't grab her pulling her down to her doom. Instead black smoke escaped the large gap within the earth it made Persephone close her eyes against her will, she didn't wave her hands in front of her face in a mind of panic. Her hands did move but more to stroke the smoke she couldn't see, smiling gently at the velvet feel which trickled down her arms, almost in a bid to sooth her. As she reopened them the first thing she noticed was the healed earth, along the torn up clumps of mud grew thick pale green stems, with bowed white petal heads.

The Narcissus.

As she looked around seeing nothing of her love she carefully stepped forward, crouching down to rest in front of the flower she stretched a hand forward gliding finger tips across the smooth petal smiling gently. They reminded her of him, the scent and the swelling within her chest all connected as one. As the petting continued she was unaware of someone moving behind her, only when the shadow stretched far enough that she could see a head next to her own did she turn around in shock.

A weight lifted from her chest allowing her to breathe with ease even beneath the tight dress, wasting no time she stood up stepping forward the ground no longer sending pain up the back of her calfs, instead it was almost like she was walking on a rug made from the finest of bull hindquarters.

Standing in his full glory capped in darkness his hand stretched forward, he didn't yank her away nor did he crush her hand instead their fingers entwined chests brushed, heads lowered allowing lips to lock in a mind blowing kiss which made her cheeks glow warm. Her arms wound around his neck hiding her fingers deep into the mess of long hair. To many his body would seem cold and hard but to her. To _Persephone_ it was warm, inviting.

Pulling away silver orbs clashed with green. Each smiled in their own happiness. This day was one they had been waiting for since he was found hiding away in her barn.

Running her hands over his face feeling his forehead, his curved nose, thin lips even his thick beard she finally cupped his face in both hands, stood upon her tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling at his deep chuckle. A sound she thought she would never hear again. Her head hid underneath his chin. Even at this angle she could hear his heart beat. She snuggled closer against the warmth of his chest, clinging to him like a lover clings to a warrior after his return from battle.

This was their favourite spot. The tree was cushioned by a couple of blankets brought from the house after the bruising that he got on his back the last time they sat here. Persephone took pity on Hades.

Snuggled up against his chest she watched the sunset that began to create shadows that stretched across the fields most of which had started to crumble, due to the cold weather that took effect on the few re born blades of grass, sighing she rested her head against Hades shoulder winding her arm around his waist she felt the gentle pressure of Hades chin resting against her head which made her smile gently.

Each laughed at the fond memories spoken. Persephone laughed with joy at the remembered moment when she found out that Hades was ticklish, this caused him to blush though the smile on his face showed he wasn't angry. They spoke about his home in the underworld, everything from the pits of Tartarus to the ever growing beauty of the Elysian fields. Hades warned Persephone that if she accepted to remain with him Zeus would give her a position, she would become a goddess. Persephone was fearful of this but with Hades calming presence she could only wonder on what it would be like, she didn't care about the fame nor the power all she wanted was to be with the one man she cared about.

"You know..."

Hades finally spoke after a moment of peaceful silence. Persephone didn't turn to look up towards Hades, instead she let out a low hum to show him she was listening.

"This tree is the first thing I ever brought back to life."

This made Persephone turn around. It was strange to think that she forgot this tree had died, now that Hades brought it up so many questions started to fill her mind, even her heart began to race in anticipation to understand him better. She craned her neck in order to look up towards Hades only finding him starring ahead, clearly lost in his own thoughts. Not wanting to disturb him Persephone carefully settled back down, not before she took his hand into her own, where she entwined their fingers together. At the feeling of warmth against his palm Hades smiled gently, leaning his head forward he pressed a delicate kiss against her skull. His lips lingered enjoying her warmth along with the scent of fruits.

As Persephone looked upon the slowly growing field absent from cows even the occasional four-legged hunter or misunderstood boar, she knew she would miss the beauty even the memories of her time here with her mother. So much had happened during their departure of those six months when she wouldn't stand waiting for Hades to return. She had helped those few who survived during the break out of the disease, even designed some of the temples and unlike the first time the gods came down to help, Hephaestus gave them the tools to make work easier he even brought healing herbs.

Persephone had started to think of what to do with her life if Hades didn't return, if his role of being a god became to much that he couldn't return to her. Thinking back on those plans Persephone found she wouldn't be missing anything, now close up against the one man who truly touched her heart she knew that her place was with him.

Watching as the sun began to set causing the sky to turn a deep shade of pink with hints of crimson rays Persephone turned her head only to find herself, staring into the eyes of Hades. How long he had been watching her she didn't know. His head moved closer towards her, she found herself holding her breath before his lips molded against her making her back arch like a pleased cat. The warmth didn't last long as he pulled away from her to stare deep into her orbs.

"I love you."

He whispered in her ear.

Persephone made no comment instead she rose herself onto her knees and enveloped him into a hug, his arms doing the same, she felt his fingers burying within her dress in return her own glided through his long hair allowing her finger nails, to graze against his scalp. Looking at him in the eye she smiled gently before placing a warm welcoming kiss against his lips.

**Wrath of the Gods**

* * *

_Sadly all good things must come to an end. Thank you to my lovely readers who stayed with me during this adventure, there is a second story to follow this one. It will be posted in a matter of days. Keep an eye out for it. Here is a small preview._

Laying in his bed with a quilt crafted by the fates themselves Hades turned himself over onto his side his body no longer cold, a feeling of warmth enveloped him as he wrapped his arm around a light olive coloured hip, his face buried into a mane of hair, inhaling the scent of his lover; his _wife_ who lay beside him.

"Morning Persephone."

Persephone smiled while her eyes remained shut; no matter how many times Hades awoke her like it always felt different. Turning her head slightly as not to disturb him she placed a gentle kiss against his cheek.

"Good morning Hades."

It had taken her a while to get used to calling him by his real name. And yet every time she would whisper it brought a sense of humanity inside of her, she was in love and that's all that mattered.

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


End file.
